The Love that never Was
by xGreenEyes
Summary: Ikuto comes back to Japan after searching for his father.He comes back to realize Amu has a new boyfriend. Although, he has a new girlfriend.What will happen when Amu see's them kiss? Will they become enemies,friends, or more than that?
1. Unexpected Tranfers?

* * *

''Amu...'' Ikuto said softly turning his gaze away from amu. ''I'll never see you again...'' Amu's Eyes widened in shock ''Huh!?...But why!?'' Amu slowly lowered her head sadly trying to hide her the tears that were beginning to fall ''I hope you understand..amu..'' Ikuto lowered his head as his bangs began hovered above his face ''I do...but...but'' Amu started sniffling  
''Amu...I love you'' Ikuto raised his head and gazed into amu's eyes '' I-Ikuto...I....I LOVE YOU TOO!''  
Amu ran in for a hug and squeezed ikuto tightly and started crying uncontrollably ''P-Promise you'll come back o-one day...'' Amu said between sniffles '' I promise...It's only for....4 years....'' ikuto said the last part as softly as possible. '' FOUR YEARS!! NO NO....that's not fair'' amu thought she was gonna cry again '' It's ok I'll come back for you until then lets make the most of right now '' Ikuto said trying to comfort her ''O-Ok'' Amu thought long and hard during the time Ikuto grabbed her hand and decided that it was time for him to walk her home  
She stopped when her thoughts came to a conclusion '' A-Amu? What's wrong? '' Ikuto said a little confused. ''Ikuto maybe we should stop seeing each other....'' Amu's bangs began to hover over her eyes. '' What! why?! '' Ikuto pleaded '' It'll just be harder for us when we see each other off '' Amu felt tears pool in her eyes '' You're right...I guess this is good-bye....'' Ikuto softly kissed her head and turned the other direction '' Have your feelings changed for me?....Ikuto '' Amu said softly '' What feelings Hinamori-san?'' Ikuto said coldly as he turned around and walked away. Amu burst into tears and ran home.

* * *

A 16 year old Amu woke especially early today ''AH!!! I slept well'' Amu took a look at her guardian chara's who were still sound asleep in their eggs ''I'll be back soon..'' She said as quietly as possible  
She was going to see Ikuto today. He was coming back at around 9 a.m. so she woke around 6 to prepare. She and Ikuto had been ex-changing e-mails a little after he apologized for how rude he had been on the night he left. He explained that he was just angry and confused , she forgave him but didn't have feelings for him anymore. She was sure he still had feelings for her though.

Amu waited at the boarding dock to wait for Ikuto he would be coming out soon. She waited another 15-20 minutes and saw a blue haired boy exit the room. He looked stunning 4 years had done him well. He was more gorgeous than she remembered. She snapped back to her thoughts (_STOP IT AMU! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND REMEMBER?_)She was just coming to see Ikuto as a friend. As she stood up to go and greet him a girl with blonde hair in pig-tails and violet eyes beat her to it. The blonde haired girl leaped into Ikuto's arms and they shared a hug, (_hmm...must be family_) Amu thought. Until they shared a small make-out session right in front of her. Amu couldn't believe what she was seeing she was shocked,sad,and hurt. She started to cry and ran out the door. Ikuto caught a glimpse of the pink-haired wonder running out of the airport a shocked Ikuto stopped the kiss and regretted everything.

''Amu-chi????'' Yaya asked amu looking concerned. ''What's up you haven't been cheerful since yesterday...'' Yaya said. Amu gave yaya A small smile '' Ahh...Lets say yesterday wasn't my BEST day ever...'' Amu said looking down to see her reflection in the tea she was drinking. '' Amu-chan...'' A concerned Nagihiko Asked '' Did something happen? '' Nagihiko said with a small frown '' Oh look '' Rima stated '' The concerned Boyfriend to the rescue! '' Rima said sarcastically '' SO what if I'm concerned! Amu's my girlfriend I want to know if she's alright...'' Nagihiko said sadly '' I-I'm alright Nagi Really '' Amu said while planting a soft kiss on Nagihiko's cheek. '' Guardians! We have 2 new transfer-students here today I'd like you to find them , Meet them , AND show them around'' Said some random teacher '' Hai '' they all said together. '' Well lets go find them .....'' Amu said

As they walked down the path to the school Kukai Interrupted everyone while complaining '' Geez...We gotta babysit some random transfers...worst thing they're our senpai's and 1 of them recently came back from a trip...'' Tadase butted in '' Ya I heard that and one's supposed to have blue hair while the other has blonde...I think the blonde one is a girl and the blue haired is a guy '' Amu stopped in her tracks (_you've got to be kidding me...It couldn't be...what if..._)Amu's thoughts were filled with question (_WHAT IF IT'S IKUTO?!_)Amu saw that everyone had turned the corner already and were out of turned around only to bump into to something no...not something but someone. '' Hmm you missed me that much...._Amu_? '' A voice said seductively. No not just a voice...THE voice a voice she knew waaaayyyy too well. '' Hmm your breasts have gotten bigger haven't they? '' She looked up and too her horror....it was Ikuto. She blushed ''PERVERT!'' and Tried to pry her self away but failed ''Ahh...How I missed that sound'' Ikuto stated gazing at amu. She looked amazing. 4 years had done her VERY well he was 18 and she was only 16. But damn she had the body of a super model. Hour-glass figure , Nice long , slender legs. and a rack so biggggg.

Tadase,Rima,Kukai,yaya, and Nagihiko heard Amu Scream things like 'PERVERT!' or 'GOD DAMN PEDIFILE!' this had concerned them so they turned around and ran back to saw some blue haired fellow holding Amu by the waist . This angered Nagihiko, Nagihiko walked up and pulled the man's arm's off amu.''We were kinda having a moment there but thanks for butting in..'' Ikuto said sarcastically with a hint of anger. ''WE WERE NOT HAVING A MOMENT!'' Amu yelled while facing Nagihiko . Nagihiko placed an arm around amu's waste and pulled her next to him '' Don't touch my girlfriend like that you god damn pedifile!'' (Girlfriend? hell no amu's M- was....My girlfriend but DAAAAAAMN that kid was lucky he shouldn't have been so cold to amu in the past maybe she wouldn't have found another boyfriend)''IIIIIIKUUUUTOOOO-KUUUUN! '' A cheerful voice squealed . And there she was...the girl Amu saw Ikuto lip-locking with....'' Oh Utau....Hey''

* * *

Amu's pov:  
_So Utau was her name huh?  
she's pretty... Not that I care_  
''Soooooo....'' Kukai dragged out  
''awkward silence...'' He stated  
Yaya couldn't help but laugh  
''HAHAHA AMU WAS LIKE PERVERT.....THAN HE'S LIKE WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT....THAN KUKAI!!!.....oh good times'' Yaya finally calmed herself down and apologized  
''Ikuto? are you going to introduce me?'' Utau started  
''Huh? why I only know amu....i have no Idea who these guys are....'' Ikuto said coolly  
Utau gave Amu a Cold glare '' She's the one I WANT TO meet'' she said angrily  
''Fine...you pain in the A-'' Ikuto was cut off by a shriek that came from utau  
''Don't talk like that to me mister!'' Utau yelled  
''Fine....MOM'' ikuto said pissed off apparently  
''Amu...Utau.....Utau....Amu'' Ikuto said boredly  
''Well nice introductions but we got to go'' Nagihiko said angrily as he grabbed amu by the waist and started walking away  
''E-Eh? Nagihiko?....Where are we going?'' Amu said confused  
''Somewhere.....'' Nagihiko sad with sad eyes

Apparently Nagihiko took Amu Into the forest behind a tree.  
Nagihiko pinned amu against the tree and slammed his hand on the tree next to her face  
''N-Nagihiko?'' Amu said a little afraid  
Nagihiko leaned in to give Amu a kiss which turned into a heavy make-out session he bit her bottom lip begging for entrance she allowed without a second thought. In a matter of seconds his tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth as she did the same to him. They finally broke free of the kiss for some air.  
''Your mine....don't forget that'' Nagihiko stated  
''Shut-up and lets go...'' Amu said exhausted  
She faced Nagihiko flashed him a smile, He smiled back, she grabbed his hand and ran towards the royal garden

''THIS IS BULLCRAP!'' Amu yelled  
''What's wrong amu don't want me by your side?'' Ikuto purred into her ear.  
''WHY THE HELL DID YOU JOIN THE GUARDIANS?!'' Amu yelled  
''I have a guardian Chara do I not?'' He said sowly as if amu were retarded  
''YOU FUCKHEAD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A-'' She was cut off by and embrace  
''No need to use inappropriate words _amu-koi_'' he said seductively  
''Perverted bastard.....'' Amu gave up and actually decided to snuggle in his embrace  
_He's so warm.  
Yes,Now she remembered the good old days_


	2. Confusion Between Lovers!

Yumiko-chan: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chappy! Sorry for all the NagihikoXAmu stuff it's just I got to make them seem like a lovey-dovey couple BUT AMUTO WILL COME!

Ikuto: IT BETTER COME GOD DAMMIT! Utau? seriously? you paired me with her!

Yumiko-chan: H-Hey! First It's unrequited love! HENCH THE TITLE!

Ikuto: If you make more Amuto I'll sleep with you

Yumiko-chan:....I may love you ...*AHEM* a lot but I'm not a whore

Ikuto: *kisses cheek* Fair enough?

Yumiko-chan: ................... :3 Okay!

Fangirls: YOUR DEAD YUMIKO-CHAN!

Ikuto: PFFF....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Yumiko-chan: *runs like hell*

I forgot to put the disclaimer last time: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS

CHARACTERS!

* * *

Amu sat in class dazed , Not even listening to what the teacher was saying it was math after all not like she gave a crap.

A note slid on Amu's desk. She looked beside her only to see Nagihiko smiling at her , She smiled back and opened the note:

_'Amu? are you alright? you've been dazed this whole class'  
_She wrote back:

_'I'm fine Nagihiko just a little worn out'_

_'Okay then wanna do something after school? Me,Yaya,Rima,Tadase,Kukai,......pedifile, and Utau are going to sing Karaoke...wanna come?'  
'Uh...sure why not'  
'Okay meet at the fountain after school'  
'gotcha'_  
After class was done Nagihiko took amu's hand and they walked side-by-side to the fountain to meet

with everyone else.  
''Lets get going!!!'' Yaya shouted with glee

* * *

They arrived at the mall about 15 minutes later.  
''Nagihiko! Before we go to Karaoke can me,rima, and yaya do some shopping????'' Amu whined  
''Fiiiiiiiiiine just don't go and get picked up by a pedifile...'' Nagihiko gave Ikuto a glare  
Kukai couldn't help but laugh

* * *

Amu,Rima, And Yaya Arrived back to the food court with a bunch of shopping bags to where the guys were sitting.  
Amu sat on Nagihiko's lap and took one of his fries  
''Mmm Salty!'' She said happily  
''I know something else that's long and salty.....'' Ikuto mumbled while laughing  
''GOD DAMN PERVERT!'' Amu banged her fist on the table as she yelled  
Yaya was quick to stop the argument  
''HEY LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!'' Yaya suggested  
Everyone agreed  
''OKAY! YAYA FIRST YAYA FIRST!''  
''I Dare....Nagihiko to take Amu to Victoria secret (I do not own) And pick out some sexy nightwear!''  
Rima,Kukai,Utau,and Yaya laughed....HARD while Tadase,Amu,And Nagihiko blushed Ikuto just smirked  
''GAH YAYA!'' Amu yelled  
Nagihiko let out a frustrated sigh. He grabbed Amu's arm  
''Well c'mon lets get this over with...'' Amu dragged along behind Nagihiko

Once Nagihiko Got in the store and saw what things they had for women's night-wear he Immediately light-up and raced around looking for something sexy...

He finally decided on a Black gurdle top (sucks in your stomach and pushes out ur breasts XD) that was laced with pink satin ribbons and black underwear with the same pattern.  
She went into the changing room and put it on.  
_God...I look like a fucking slut!_  
''Okay! tell them to come in!'' Amu called out to Nagihiko  
Nagihiko walked out the store a bit and gestured them to come in with a hand motion  
they all walked in and stood in front of the changing room  
''Amu-chi! come out now'' Yaya yelled  
Amu slowly opened the door slowly then finally stepped out blushing like a tomato  
Rima,Yaya,And Utau's mouths all hung open  
While The Guys being the perverts they are got nose bleeds  
''oh god....OH GOD I NEED A TISSUE'' Kukai said holding his nose

''H-Hinamori-san...'' Was the last thing Tadase said before he fainted and all the blood from his nose went to the ground  
Nagihiko just blushed and held his nose  
Ikuto was laughing hysterically at how the guys were acting although he was holding his nose too  
''K-Kukai....Get me a tissue T-Too'' He said between laughs  
Kukai walked back in with his nose blood-free,he stopped in his tracks and took another look at Amu.  
His nose began to bleed again ''GOD DAMMIT!'' He yelled before running out for another tissue

''Do I have to buy this?'' Amu questioned

''That was part of the dare Amu-chi!'' Yaya shouted happily

''.....Why would I buy this?'' Amu said confused

''For you and Nagihiko's first time of course!'' Yaya SHouted once again

''Y-YAYA!'' Amu yelled.

Amu ran back in the changing room took the night-wear off and bought it

''God.....I bet the cashiers are laughing their asses off in there'' Amu said angrly

And to her surprise they actually were....

* * *

When they all got settled in the Karaoke room no one dared to volunteer to sing first.  
''AMU-CHI!!!! you sing first you've got an amazing voice!'' Yaya pleaded  
''I-I don't know.......'' Amu started

''Oh c'mon'' Ikuto started as he lifted Amu off her seat '' Remember when you used to sing for me?'' he said while pulling her in an embrace  
''GET OFF HER PEDIFILE!'' Nagihiko Fumed  
''calm down...'' Ikuto said letting go of Amu  
''F-Fine I'll do it..'' Amu said blushing  
''That's mah girl!'' Ikuto cheered  
''SHE'S NOT UR GIRL!'' Nagihiko yelled once again

''Man you sure are selfish...MINE MINE MINE! is that all you think about? why not share?'' He said teasingly

After everyone atleast had one turn singing Nagihiko suggested they go for a drink everyone agreed and they went to the bar

Tadase,Rima,Yaya,Kukai,Utau,and ikuto sat at one booth while Nagihiko and Amu sat on stools at the counter.  
''Thanks for treating me Nagihiko'' Amu said while giving Nagihiko a sweet smile  
''No problem..Uh Amu I was wonderi-'' Nagihiko was cut off by his phone  
''Uh...I gotta take this it's my mom'' Nagihiko said frustrated  
''I understand I'll wait'' Amu said with a smile

As Nagihiko left A drunken man with a beer bottle in his hand walked up to Amu and grabbed her by the wrists

''Hey pinky....*hic* wanna come home with me?*hic*...I'll treat ya reeeeeaaaal gentle'' He said trying to sound seductive...but he failed miserably because he sounded like a drunken dumbass...oh wait he is one. ''U-Um I Uh...'' Amu stuttered she didn't now what to do! this had never happened to her

Just then Ikuto came to her rescue. He put an arm around her trying to look protective ''Who's this Ass amu?'' He said trying to sound angry (well he actually was angry but if anyone asked he would say he was acting) ''Who the hell are you?! *hic*'' The man yelled

''Her boyfriend! now go away you drunken dumbass!'' Atleast someone agreed with her..about the drunken dumbass thing.

''If you're her boyfriend...*hic* prove it you could just be some random guy......*hic* helping her'' He stated. Okay so maybe he wasn't a retard

Just then Ikuto pulled Amu into a deep kiss he enjoyed...tasting her lips...But she thought nothing of it because she thought he was mostly likely acting. Ikuto Finally broke free of the kiss and yelled at the drunken man. ''HAPPY?! NOW LEAVE'' He left without a second thought ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?'' Nagihiko yelled as he walked up to Ikuto

''N-Naghiko!...it wasn't anything Ikuto was just trying to help me because a guy tried to take me home with him!'' Amu pleaded She loved Nagihiko and he Loved her but he has a Jealousy problem ''Even so...you're mine Amu'' He said while placing an arm around her waist

Ikuto walked back to everyone else showing no emotion but inside he was pissed off by Nagihiko's Antics.

After Everyone decided to go home Nagihiko offered to walk Amu home. As they reached Amu's doorstep she grabbed his hands and kissed Nagihiko Passionately.  
''Thank-you.....Nagihiko for walking me home.'' Amu said Grateful  
''No problem'' He said while pulling Amu into another kiss

I'm....glad Nagihiko is By my side....But what's this feeling...when....I kiss him I feel there's someone else...I love.....

:D R+R!  
﻿


	3. Groin Kick!

Yumiko-chan: I think Ikuto will enjoy this chappy a lot ^^ Amuto-ness

Ikuto: F**K YA!!!!!!! OH MY FU-*censored stuff* AND THAT'S WHERE BABIES COME FROM FOLKS!

Amu: WOW...just...WOW

Yumiko-chan: *LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Amu Awoke that morning...well Afternoon.... feeling Nauseous Probably the beers I had.  
''Amu-chan?'' Ran said concerned ''Are you alright?~desu'' Suu said also concerned ''I'm fine....Ugh.....but my head kills!'' She said drowsily ''Maybe you should stay home Amu-chan?'' Miki said worried ''Thanks for worrying about me...I think Your right I'll stay home'' Amu said She got up fixed her hair into her High ponytail with the x-clip and all the rest of her hair down. She put on a Nice,White halter top with a black and white stripped tie and some pink short-shorts.  
''Well I could atleast go and buy us some food since mama,papa,and Ami are gone...'' She said already putting on her shoes.

''Hmm...I guess I'll take some aspirin.....and some ginger ale....And some pasta noodles and.....tomato sauce! I feel like Italian food tonight!'' she said happily. Amu paid for her food and walked out of the store.

''Already 7 p.m.?! wow that took awhile!'' Amu said rushing to get home ''If I take the alley-way it'll be faster!'' She said turning into the alley-way.  
As she walked out of the alley-way and into the dark streets she had a feeling...a bad one...It felt like she was being watched...no...followed. She turned around and noticed a dark figure walking towards her ''Hey...want me to escort...you..home...and by that i mean my home'' he said smirking ''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' Amu screamed as she hit him with her shopping bag and ran.

Hot tears ran down her face as she ran. But she didn't care all she cared about was getting home She immediately stopped when something jumped in front of her ''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' she yelled as she hit the man in the face with her shopping bag to her surprise he didn't budge. ''Ow...That hurt..._Amu_'' She knew that voice....It was Ikuto ''I-Ikuto?! Oh I'm so sorry! I thought you were...'' She stopped if Ikuto knew someone had chased her he'd scold her.

''One of those guys who tried to rape you? what you think I didn't know? I saw everything but before I could jump in to save you, you hit the guy and ran...'' He said...BLUSHING?! it wasn't a big blush but you could notice a little tint of red in his cheeks.  
''Y-You were gonna save me?'' Amu said blushing ''H-Hey It's what any person would do...'' He said shyly ''Well enough of this I'll walk you home'  
He grabbed her hand and lead the way to her house *  
''Well thanks Ikuto for Saving me and walking me home'' She said gratefully ''Do I get a prize?'' He said smirking ''W-What kind of prize?'' she said blushing ''Don't get your hoped up pervy kid I was talking about a kiss...'' He said chuckling ''I AM NOT A PERVY KID!'' she said angrily ''So do I get a kiss or not?'' He said letting out a sigh ''Why not get your girlfriend to kiss you huh?'' she said frustrated ''Oh jealous are we?'' He said teasingly ''NO! and to prove it!'' Amu stated before planting a soft kiss on Ikuto's lips Ikuto was shocked ''Happy?!'' Amu said Angrily Ikuto smirked ''Wanna have some naughty se-'' He was cut off by a kick in the groin ''No way!'' She yelled while putting her leg back down Ikuto groaned ''That....settles....that'' He said in pain ''See ya At school Ikuto!'' She giggled and went inside Ikuto got up and smirked...no not smirked but...smiled *

* * *

Amu went to school that morning happy. She tried to hide it but failed because everyone noticed.  
''Amu? Why are you so happy?'' Nagihiko said smiling ''Well I guess it's just one of those days Where you wake up happy!'' She said Smiling ''HEY SINCE AMU SO HAPPY LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE AGAIN!'' Yaya shouted ''....Since we're not in a mall I guess it sounds fine!'' Amu shouted with glee Kukai sighed '' I'll go get the tissues.....'' He said before walking away ''OKAY! Yaya dares Ikuto-senpai to give Amu-Chi a piggy-bag ride'  
Ikuto smirked and Amu just blush ''NO FREAKING WAY!'' Nagihiko yelled Ikuto pouted like a 5-year old ''Yaya! Nagi-Chan's not shaaaaarrrriiiinnnggg'' he said whining ''Perverted CHILDISH bastard'' Amu mumbled Both Amu and Ikuto up moved and moved to the side. Ikuto crouched down and Amu jumped on.  
''Now go walk outside! and show everyone!'' Yaya yelled ''WHAT!'' Amu and Nagihiko both yelled Ikuto smirked ''Lets go Princess-sama'' Ikuto said before leaving *

* * *

Everyone stared as Ikuto Walked around with Amu on his back. Amu even heard comments like Are they dating?, Hinamori-san ''cool and spicy'' with the attractive Ikuto-senpai? They make such a cute pair!  
''Ugh this is SO embarrassing!'' She Dug her face In Ikuto's neck hoping nobody would notice it was her Ikuto smirked. ''Hey we really do look like a couple!'' He shouted happily Amu blushed. ''If you think about it this is a really erotic position we're in'' Ikuto stated while smirking Amu blushed an even darker shade of red. ''YOU PERVERT!'' She shouted ''That sex offer is still open if ya want it'' He said while laughing Amu took one of her legs that was wrapped around Ikuto's waste and kicked him in the groin.  
He groaned and slowly kneeled. Amu jumped off and started walking back to the royal garden But something was bothering Amu...... Why was she happy when he said they looked like a couple.

Amu squeezed her eyes shut Amu don't fall for him...you already went down that road! and it ended in disaster.  
you're gonna get heartbroken!

Ikuto stayed there kneeling in pain.  
I'll make her fall for me if its the last thing I do!

* * *

''Amu-chi? where's Ikuto-kun?'' Yaya asked

''I don't know and I don't care!'' Amu yelled

But she still had that feeling...Of happiness...Does she....Love....Ikuto!?

Ikuto: WEWT! AMU KISSED MEH! *starts doing cabbage-patch dance*

Amu: For the love of god...*hits Ikuto over the head with phone book*

Ikuto: *falls down and doesn't move*

Yumiko-Chan: OMG IKUTO! WTF HAPPENED?! IKUTO ARE YOU OKAY!

Ikuto: No I need Amu to kiss me *smirks*

Amu: UGH!

:D R+R!


	4. The Awaited Couple!

No...NO.....NO! Amu couldn't get this out of her head.  
I DO NOT! LOVE IKUTO! I DOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOT LOOOOOOVE IKUTOOOOOOOOO!  
_It's no use Amu...you LOVE him _

The only thing that went through her mind was Ikuto's face. Every smirk he gave her, Every tease he did to her, They were all replaying in her mind. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to tell him she loved him.

''Amu?.....earth to Amu?.......AMU!'' Nagihiko Hollered.  
''Huh?...What?'' Amu said looking around ''What's wrong?'' Nagihiko said with a pout.  
''A-Ano...Nagihiko....come with me'' Amu dragged Nagihiko into the forest *

''What is it Amu'' Nagihiko gave her a smile ''P-Please don't smile at me'' She said looking down ''W-What I wanted to tell you w-was....'' Amu stopped she blushed hard and looked up at Nagihiko with Innocent eyes.  
Realization hit Nagihiko. She never stuttered nor blushed around him , His eyes softened, His smile faded ''You love him don't you?'' He asked her ''N-Nagihiko! It's not because I don't love you... REALLY! I do love you its just'  
''You never got over him did you?'' Amu nodded Nagihiko Kissed her passionately ''It's all right I understand...but if he ever hurts you again....well Amu lets just say I'll wait for you'  
A tear shed from Amu's eyes ''T-Thank you Nagihiko.....And it's not that i don't love you its that Ikuto and I have alot of chemistry'  
''Still best friends?'' Nagihiko Asked her Amu wiped her tear.  
''OF COURSE!'' She jumped into Nagihiko's arms for a nice hug ''Well Amu I had fun being your boyfriend but I gotta go...'' Nagihiko's eyes hardened ''W-Where to?'' She asked him ''Somewhere....'' he stated *

Nagihiko walked into the Royal Garden and Yelled out ''TSUKIYOMI! GET OVER HERE....i WANT TO TALK TO YOU'' He yelled angrily ''Uh...Okay?'' Ikuto got up and walked out with Nagihiko.  
Nagihiko made sure there was no one around to see what he was about to do.  
He slammed Ikuto against a wall and punched him with all force ''I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK!...AMU...Amu...was my life....my EVERYTHING!'' Nagihiko yelled while punching ikuto again ''I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! BUT SHE CHOSE YOU OVER ME!....SO YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER AGAIN! BECAUSE WHEN SHE COMES BACK TO ME I'LL MAKE SURE TO NEVER LET HER GO!'' He said while tears pooled in his eyes.  
''W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!'' Ikuto yelled.  
''I'm saying Amu loves you....She broke-up with me because she wants to get back with you...I'll allow it this time...BUT if you EVER hurt her.....I'll make that day...your last day on EARTH!'' He said while gripping onto Ikuto's shirt ''DON'T SCREW UP YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER THIS TIME!'' He said while turning away.  
Once Nagihiko was out of sight , Ikuto fell to his knees. Not because he was hurt, But because he was shocked.

Nagihiko Walked back into the royal Garden looking pissed.  
_Did Nagihiko....Yell at Ikuto?_  
''Nagihiko.....'' Amu said Warningly ''Mhm?'' He while fake smiling _You know that type of fake smile where there's all those hearts and flowers behind them? ya that kind._  
''What did you do to Ikuto?'' She said lowering her voice ''Oh Nothing!'' He said Humming ''Nothing my ass...'' Amu murmured under her breath *  
Ikuto Left school After the Incident with Nagihiko He had some red marks and a purple cheek nothing serious, But He didn't know what to do!  
He has Utau...she's pretty....She LOVES him...And he loves her...right?

As class ended Amu packed up her things , and was about to leave but someone stopped her. That someone was Utau.  
''Yo. Listen We need to talk,So lets walk home together Okay?'' She asked ''U-Uh Sure!'' Amu Said Hesitantly.

As they were walking home Utau Sat on the grass and patted next to her,motioning Amu to sit with her. Amu did so and worriedly stared at Utau as she stayed silent and stared ahead.  
''Amu'' Utau started. This made Amu jump slightly ''Y-Yes?'' Amu said Terrified ''You love Ikuto Right?'' She said Still not making Eye-contact with Amu ''T-THAT'S RIDCULO'  
''Don't deny-it I saw what happened between you and Nagihiko''  
''Oh...'' Amu started. She couldn't find the words to talk. She could see Utau loved him VERY It wasn't wrong that Amu loved Ikuto..but she just felt bad.  
''I think I should tell you a bit about him since you haven't seen each other in 4 years.'' She said looking down at the grass ''You see...When you dumped Ikuto...He was super depressed he thought you were his soul mate. So when you dumped him he went from bed-to-bed searching for his soul mate.'' Utau said

_No way...Ikuto is perverted...But..Having sex with women for his own pleasure?_  
''B-By bed-to-bed you mean'  
''Sex'' Utau cut her off ''I'm not even sure he loves me...I love him though. And even if he just wants me for sex, That's fine. As long as we're together''  
''So do you go on dates and stuff?'' Amu questioned ''We do rarely but they all end up in sex that's all we ever do.'' ''Ikuto became this because of m-me?'' Amu asked worriedly ''Yes...And he's still searching for his soul mate...But he won't find her because...She's right here'  
They sat in silence for a while. The wind blew through they're hair and the grass. They made Eye-contact for a while until Utau spoke.  
''He hasn't got over you...He never will...He's forcing himself to act calm and cool when you and Nagihiko act all 'lovey-dovey'. But inside He just wants you for himself''  
''I-I love Ikuto too...but I feel bad knowing I made him something bad...'' Amu felt hot tears run down her cheek. She hugged her knees and covered her face in them.  
''I-I love him s-so much...B-But now...h-he won't want anything to do with me...'' Amu said between sniffles.  
''I'm breaking-up with Ikuto...'' Utau started Amu's eyes widened. She immediately sat up straight and turned toward Utau.  
''W-WHY!?'' Amu yelled.  
''I can't get inbetween your love. And once Ikuto is off my mind...I want to become friends with you Amu'' She turned and smiled at Amu.  
Utau's eyes wandered off to something behind Amu.  
''Speak of the devil... Well Amu I'm going home have fun with Ikuto.''  
''E-EH!?'' Amu Hollered ''Yo.'' Ikuto said

Amu jumped Slightly.

''H-Hi Ikuto'  
''Wanna go take a walk?'' He asked her.  
''S-Sure''

As they walked in the park Amu noticed Ikuto was wearing a scarf.  
_wtf? It's May._  
''I-Ikuto Take off that scarf for a sec.'' She asked looking straight up at him.  
''N-No'' He said Hesitantly ''C'mon what are you hiding!'' Amu said trying to grab the scarf ''H-Hey cut it out! OI!'' Ikuto said trying to block Amu's hands from his neck.

''Lemme see-WHOA!''

''AH!!''

Amu had tripped over Ikuto's slightly extended leg and took him down with her.  
Amu was on top of Ikuto with her legs at either side of his stomach and her hands at either side of his face.  
Ikuto gazed in her eyes. He knew that facial-expression. Her eyes showed she was being play-ful.  
''Lemme see what's under that scarf...'' Ikuto didn't stop her, He was too shocked by they're position.  
''OMG IKUTO WHAT HAPPENED?!'' Amu yelled in disbelief.  
''I'm right here but thanks for yelling...'' He mumbled.  
''Haha...Now tell me what happened'' She said giving him and annoyed look.  
''Well Nagihiko kinda....Gave me a 'lesson'...'' Ikuto said looking away.  
''OMIGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!'' She yelled once again

''HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE! STOP YELLING!'' He yelled back

''Poor thing....'' Amu said while stroking his cheek with the side of her finger.  
''Amu...Nagihiko told me...You broke up with him for me....Is that true?'' Amu blushed ''Y-Yeah'' She looked down at him who was surprisingly shocked.  
''U-Utau told me she wants to break-up with you so w-we can be together...'' Amu told him

''Well in that case...'' Ikuto smirked.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's head and pulled her towards him.  
''E-EH!?'' Amu yelled before her lips crashed on Ikuto's

''Mmmfhgasfm'' She mumbled.  
Ikuto had kissed her passionately and sweetly hoping she got the message that he loved her deeply.  
After they broke ffree of the kiss Amu realized what position they werre in ''AAHH!'' Amu yelled before getting up.  
Amu blushed hard and crossed her arms over her chest.  
Ikuto got up and Grabbed her hand while laughing ''Let's go home'' He smiled at her and began walking.  
_His hand...Is so warm...Finally no more pretending...She just wanted to shout: I LOVE MY KITTY CAT!_

**Ikuto: WEWT! AMU KISSED MEH AGAIN!  
Amu: I liked it :D Nagihiko: (  
Yumiko: I'M SORRY NAGIHIKO BUT AMUTO IS MY FAAAAAAV COUPLE AmuXNagihiko is mah solid second!  
Nagihiko: It's Okay I got mah eyes on another hunny *pounces on Rima*  
Rima: WTF ARE YOU...A LION!?**

**:D PLEASE R+R**


	5. First Date?

**Yumiko: Sorry for the long updates..But school is keeping me busy-  
**

**Ikuto: I WANNA SEE MORE AMUTO!  
**

**Fangirls: YA! US TOO!  
**

**Amu: I'm loving this story so far!  
**

**Ikuto: *smirks* me too :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara! or any of its characters!**

* * *

Disgusting.  
Nagihiko Thought it was REPULSIVE To see Ikuto's Arm Draped over Amu's shoulders.  
But he Loved Amu VERY much but, He wouldn't get in they're way.  
He wanted her to be happy...With or without him.  
At that moment Ikuto leaned close to Amu and whispered something in her ear,She started Giggling and snuggled up closer to him.  
This just made Nagihiko Angrier *

* * *

Amu sat in class writing notes, But something hit her on the head.  
''Ow!...what the fudge?'' She said in a hushed voice.  
She pulled something out that was stuck in her hair.

_Ikuto: Hey Strawberry :3 _

Amu looked back with an annoyed look.  
He smirked play-fully

_Amu: Hi kitty :]_

She threw it back. It landed it his eye

''FUCK!'' He yelled while standing up.  
Amu laughed...HARD.

''I-Is there something wrong...Tsukiyomi-kun?'' The teacher asked

''No..No just excruciating pain'' He gave Amu a glare.  
He read the note and wrote back

_Ikuto: Wanna do something after school?...BTW you suck at throwing_

Amu held back a laugh.

_Amu: Sure , Where?_

Amu threw the note. This time Ikuto ducked under his desk until he thought it was safe. He peeked over and saw the note had landed on his desk. He read it.  
He smirked and nodded in her direction. She smiled and continued doing her notes.

* * *

Amu waited out in front of the school for Ikuto.  
''It takes him so loooong!'' She whined.  
''Hey girly'' Ikuto called out to her.  
''You didn't answer me'' Amu told him.  
''Huh?'' Ikuto asked confused ''Where are we going?'' ''Surprise...'' Ikuto smirked *  
This is a PUH-ER-FECT plan to get Amu closer to me.  
Hehe...I'm taking her to a scary movie.  
''Eh? the movie theater? what movie are we seeing?'' Amu questioned.  
''You'll see'' Ikuto smirked He finished paying for the tickets and walked inside the theater *

* * *

As they sat In the darkness with Ikuto's arm draped over Amu's shoulders the movie began with a Huge scream and blood splattering on the screen...Did I mention it was 3-D? Oh well.  
Amu jumped at the sound of the scream.  
''Y-You jerk!...Taking me T-To a scary movie...'' She accused ''Wanna Snuggle?'' He asked while chuckling.  
''N-No..way!'' *  
They continued watching the movie with the exception of Amu jumping at every-damn Scream she heard.  
Then came a Scene With a girl running down a hall-way with a man armed with a butcher knife slowly following after. She ran until she reached a dead end,She tried to find a way out as the man kept coming closer and closer. Amu covered her eyes.  
Ikuto felt kinda bad now,seeing how scared she was. But honestly it wasn't even that scary!  
Then came a huge scream from the girl. Apparently the man got close enough to throw the knife straight into the girls forehead. Amu jumped and did a little whimpering of her own.  
At this point Ikuto Lifted up the arm-rest removed his hand from Amu's shoulder, Grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him.  
''It's Okay Amu...It's not real'' He said trying to comfort her.  
Amu somehow felt safe knowing Ikuto was holding,And comforting her.  
''Sorry...'' He said Quietly. Amu looked up and pulled Ikuto's face toward her. They shared a nice, cute make-out session. Not even paying attention to the movie anymore. They were interuppted by an elderly couple sitting above them.  
''Huh...Teenagers....Remember when we used to be like that Gerald?'' The old woman said to her Husband.  
Amu and Ikuto Immeditaly pulled away from each other. And watched the rest of the movie in silence.

* * *

As the movie finished Ikuto still had his arm on Amu's waist it hadn't left that spot since he put it there.  
''Wanna go to the park?'' Amu asked him.  
''Why?'' He questioned.  
''Because it's a nice day'' She smiled.

_Damn that smile...He couldn't resist._

''Fine...'' He sighed.

As Ikuto and Amu arrived at the park Amu smiled and ran to the Swings.  
''Ikuto! Ikuto! Come push me!'' Amu asked happily.

''No way...you're too fat'' He smirked Amu gave him a glare. ''I am not fat!'' She yelled Ikuto chuckled. ''Just kidding'' He laughed Ikuto pushed Amu on the swings for a while until she decided to stop. They went from the swings to sitting on the bench in front of the water fountain.

They sat there and talked they were having a nice conversation until Amu brought up:

''Your mean''  
''Huh why?'' Ikuto questioned.  
''Taking me to a scary movie...when you know I hate scary things!'' Amu accused once again.  
''Sorry'' He lied. He wasn't sorry the picture of Amu snuggling with him was the best.  
''I'm still scared from that movie...'' Amu said frightened.  
''I can fix that'' Ikuto said ''H-How?'' Amu questioned ''Like this...'' Ikuto pushed the hair from the side of Amu's face behind her ear. He then pulled her in for a kiss. Amu didn't freeze or anything she followed his movements and gently grabbed the side of his face and followed of them Enjoyed it...The Kiss...And they're first date.

* * *

**Yumiko: I hope you liked it :3 **

**Ikuto: WEWT! MORE AMUTO!...Hey when do i become more perverted?  
**

**Yumiko:Soon...SOON! MWUAHAHAHHAHAH **

**Amu: NUUUUUU!  
**

**Ikuto: You don't lovez me Amu? *pouts*  
**

**Amu: Shut up...I guess I do according to this story.  
**

**Ikuto:*puts arm around amu and puts on shirt that says: sorry girls...I'm taken*  
**

**Fangirls: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yumiko: BTW sorry for the short chappy XP it was short because it was a little story on they're first date :3  
**

**:D PLZ R+R!**


	6. Rivalry? HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

Yumiko: Sorry for Making Ikuto to sweet and less teasing I read some other stories and Ikuto is waaaay more perverted XD so tell me if he's fine or just add some more fluff XD Ikuto: I better get some damn Action!  
Amu: O_O Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara! or any of it's characters

* * *

It was a new Year. (And yes I'm making them the same age AGAIN! deal with it :3) Any who,

It was a new year. The Crisp Autumn Air , Leaves changing color , and even A couple snowflakes here and there. Halloween was coming the scariest time of the year! the scariest time...that Amu was afraid of.

''UGH! IT"S SO COLD!'' Amu said burring herself into her scarf.

She and Ikuto Were Walking to school Together like they normally did.

Ikuto chuckled ''It's Autumn What did you expect'

''Oh shut up...I'm not a cat like you with your...FUR...and your...Oh shut up!'' She Yelled.

Ikuto Pulled Amu infront of him and hugged her as they walked.

''Mmmm Your warm'' She said tilting her head back and closing her eyes.  
''I've got my fur...Remember?'' He said smirking She shot her eyes open.

'' Oh shut it...'' She retorted *

* * *

The school bells rang and Amu sighed.

''Here comes the cold...'' She said sarcastically

''BOO!'' Ikuto yelled from behind her.  
''GAHH!'' she said turning around and slapping Ikuto.  
''Ow...what was that for?'' He said glaring ''Sorry..hehe...Instinct...'' She chuckled.  
''Annnnyway wanna go get some hot chocolate?'' He asked her rubbing his cheek.  
Amu sighed ''You and your chocolate addiction'' She rolled her eyes.  
''Shut up!'' He yelled.  
Amu giggled. ''Fine''

* * *

They sat in the cafe sipping at they're hot chocolate.  
''So what are you being for Halloween?'' Ikuto asked her.  
''Hmm...I Like Halloween just not the scary part...But I might be a witch'' She smiled happily.  
''Well then I guess you just put I love spell on me my little potion maker'' He said caressing her cheek from across the table.  
Amu blushed.

''W-What are you being... A cat I presume?'' She sneered

''Perhaps...And if I am Your this cat's prey'' He purred.

''What's with you acting all seductive...'' She asked looking away

''I can't swoon my girlfriend?'' He said smirking.

''Hahaha...Oh'' She said Wide-eyed.

He leaned in for a kiss across the table but she denied it by changing the topic.

''S-Say Ikuto... Wanna come and help me with my homework at my house?'' She said nervously.  
''Kay....'' He said suspisously.

* * *

They walked in her room and sat on the floor in front of the table.

''Okay so I don't get question...4 & 6'' She said pointing in the text book. Ikuto just stared at her.

''I-Ikuto? aren't you gonna help me study?'' Amu asked Nervously Ikuto leaned forward to her face so that they were only inches apart.

''I'd rather study you...'' He said leaning in a bit farther. Amu shut her eyes tightly.

BOOM!

''ONEE-CHAN'

Ikuto froze not moving from his spot he just opened his eyes and noticed he had gone too far...he kissed...her ear?

Amu opened her eyes and looked to her left.  
''E-Eh? Ami?''

''Oh...were yous guys gonna kiss?'' (yes her english isn't proper yet XD)  
''I go then!'' She said Skipping out

''A-Ami!'' Amu called out.

Ikuto moved his face in front of Amu's

''She's troubling...'' He said staring at the door blankly.  
''I'm not gonna disagree with you there...'' Amu said sighing

''Anyway...Let's continue our 'studying' '' He said smirking

''Ikuto...'' Amu said warningly.

Ikuto pounced on Amu and pinned her to the floor.  
''IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

* * *

''Are you still mad at me about yesterday?'' Ikuto asked a furious Amu while walking in the mall.  
''You forced me to make-out with you!'' She accused

''Hey! I did not force you!...beside you were into after about 5 minuets...'' He said smirking.  
''S-SHUT UP!'' she yelled.

Ikuto put his arm around Amu's waist. ''I'm just kidding lets enjoy our date''  
''Fine'' She said rolling her eyes.  
''Hey let's go into that costume store and pick some outfits!'' Ikuto said almost excited.  
''I'm gonna find you a bunny costume!'' He said smiling at her

''The first thing I'll do with it is burn it...Along with your clothes.'' She said glaring.  
''Neeeevermind'' he said as he turned around

* * *

Amu found the witch costume she wanted.  
It was a black gurdle dress (Me and my gurdles XP), With orange fish-net stockings , Orange gloves , And orange Boa , Black High-heels, And a black with hat with a fake little orange spider at the top.  
When Amu came out to show Ikuto he was practically drooling.  
Ikuto had on cat ears, And a tail. (He looks just like he character change...Basic ears, and tail XP)

* * *

The night of Halloween Was the night of a high school party! hosted by Kukai and Invited EVERYONE he knew! which included Amu and Ikuto.  
Amu and Ikuto walked side by side as they made they're way to the party.  
''So my little strawberry potion...what shall we do at this party'  
''Dance...?'' she said confused.  
''The right answer was make-out but.....'' Ikuto smirked

''DAMMIT IKUTO!'' she yelled *

* * *

AS they opened the doors to the party Kukai Came from behind the door in a vampire costume yelling:  
''UGALA BUGALA'

Amu shrieked and jumped onto Ikuto, Kukai laughed..._Hard._

''Kukai!'' Amu said as she playfully jumped on him for a hug.

_Ikuto didn't like this._

''Oi...Hinamori! that's enough'' He said while laughing and bringing themselves back up. Kukai placed his arm around Amu's shoulders.

_Ikuto REALLY didn't like this._

''I'm glad you guys could come!'' Kukai said sticking up his thumb.  
''So getting friendly there?'' Ikuto accused

''W-WHAT! Ikuto! Kukai is like my big brother!'' Amu quickly answered.

they walked up to they stage, and Kukai had his arm now around Amu's waist.

_Ikuto was about to kill somebody!_

Kukai grabbed the microphone and yelled out to everyone.  
"OI! NOW THAT EVERYONE'S HERE LETS GET STARTED'  
Everyone cheered.  
Kukai dragged Amu to the food and punch.  
Ikuto followed along.

_If I can't touch my girlfriend in 5 seconds so help me GOD i don't poison this food._

Kukai started to laugh.  
''Oi Hinamori! what kind of cake do you like?'' He said holding up a bunch in his hand.  
''You wouldn't dar-MMF!'' Amu was cut off by a huge cake wad pushed in her of it landed and the top of her dress right by her chest.  
''Oh...Opps here lemme help'' Kukai said grabbing some napkins and wipping off the cake....from _THAT_ area

_THAT'S IT! IKUTO FEELS IT'S KILLING TIME!_

''Sorry Kukai I'll help Amu with the rest Happy Halloween!...red-headed bastard...'' He said while mumbling the last part.  
''Oh...OKAY ENJOY THE REST OF THE PARTY!'' He said grinning *

* * *

Ikuto dragged Amu outside.  
''HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!'' He yelled at her.  
''Excuse me? he's one of my best friends whats so wrong about it''  
''He grabbed your _waist_...Touched your _chest_...And...'' He stopped.  
_He's being too protective isn't he?_  
''...I only want you to be mine to touch...I don't like it when other guys touch you...'' He said looking away.  
''Ikuto...I'll always be yours...so don't worry about other guys touching me...Kukai was just being Kukai'' She said hugging him.  
''How can I be sure?'' He said looking down

''I'll prove it...'' She said and she got on her toes.

lifted up Ikuto's head, And kissed him passionately.

* * *

Ikuto:WEWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:3 Amu: Kukai is such a nice big brother! :D Ikuto: If he touches you one more time he'll be a DEAD big brother

:D PLEASE R+R!

The end


	7. Love triangle! True or false?

Yumiko: I think you'll like this chappy! Amuto-ness ^^ Kukai X Amu? .... There might be scenes but I wudz nevah split up mah Amuto w

Ikuto: *comes in all bloody*

Yumiko: IKUTO! DUDE WTF?

Ikuto: I talked over with Kukai about amu being mine.

Yumiko: CHEESE'S CRUST! WHAT DID YOU DO? KILL HIM?

Ikuto: No he sprayed me with his ketchup bottle...

Yumiko: Ketchup bottle? why in the fuck would he have a ketchup bottle?

Ikuto: He told me He wanted ketchup for his sandwich so he mugged some old lady for it D:

Yumiko: Okay....so what happened?

Ikuto: I told him Amu was mine and that he should back off or I'll go all epic-ness on his ass

Yumiko: And what did he do?

Ikuto: He said ''DIE EVIL CAT BITCH FROM WHICH SATIN CREATED YOU!'' And sprayed me

Yumiko: Dude we are fucked up.....

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara! or any of its characters ^_^

* * *

Amu awoke that morning as drowsy as ever.

_I was up all night trying to convince Ikuto I love him._  
''Ikuto this is all your damn fault'  
Amu mumbled grouchily as she got on her Uniform.

* * *

Amu walked down the road to her school OH so tiredly.  
Ikuto jumped a few feet in front of her.  
''Oi morning'' He called out to her.  
Amu just kept walking, And as soon as she reached him she leaned forward onto him.

'Me and my love for you...'' Amu said as she snuggled up against him.

''Haha...Okay lets get to school'' He said grabbing her waist and walking forward.

As they were walking Kukai came jogging up behind them.  
''OI I'M LATE!'' He yelled ran until he got beside Amu.  
''Slept in Kukai?'' Amu asked him.

Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him by pulling her waist.

Amu sent him a glare.  
''Ya...Oh see you in the library at break?'' He said ruffling her hair.  
''Yup meet ya there!'' She called out as he ran off.  
''Library?'' Ikuto questioned.  
''Ya Kukai's helping me with my math'' She told him.  
''You could've asked me...'' He mumbled ''What did you say Ikuto?'' Amu asked him.  
''Nothing...'' He sighed

* * *

At break Ikuto watched Kukai stroll off with Amu to the library.  
_I'm gonna spy on them ^_^ *_  
As Kukai and Amu were sitting in the library, Ikuto was behind a book case watching them. Amu's face was flushed and she looked frustrated. Kukai was laughing trying to tell her what she was doing wrong. Kukai ruffled her hair and told her to try again.  
_Atleast they're not doing anything wrong._  
Amu got her first question right. Kukai gave her a hug and told her to do the next problem. She asked him about a question, Kukai put his arm over her shoulders leaned in an looked in the as this happened, A friend of Kukai's walks over and greets them.  
''Yo! Sup Kukai?...Who's this? Your girlfriend?'' He joked '

''Yup! she's with me!'' Kukai told him. The guy high-fived him and walked away and Amu blushed and scolded him.  
_WTF WAS THAT!  
Note to self: Kill Kukai Souma *_

* * *

After school Ikuto met up with Amu and had his hand on her waist ever since school let out. Along the way they were walking they ran int kairi whop was accompained by a girl with purple hair and light-blue eyes.

''Class prez!'' Amu called out.  
''Oh Hinamori-san!'' He said blushing

''Who's this?'' Amu questioned.  
''Oh this is my childhood friend, Yuki-chan'' He said gesturing over to the purple haired woman.  
''Oh Hi yuki-chan! I'm Amu and this Is my boyfriend Ikuto'' She said smiling Ikuto smirked.  
_Damn straight boyfriend! I bet Kairi wants to kill me :3_

''Oh this is Ikuto? I've heard a lot about him from Kairi'' She stated.  
''What things have you heard?'' Ikuto asked confused

''That your a perverted stray cat bastard that should die in the hole like the little pussy cat he is'' She said with a blank facial expression .

_..._

_...._

_....._

_.......THE HELL?!_

_Correction...I'll Kill HIM_

''Uhhhh....Gotta go! by hinamori-san!'' He grabbed Yuki-chan's arm and ran.  
Ikuto flinched ready to run , But Amu stopped him.

* * *

''Hey Amu?'' Ikuto asked Amu as they laid down on the grass in the park.  
''Hmm?'' Amu said with closed eyes snuggling up to Ikuto.  
''Am I really a perverted stray cat bastard that should die in a hole like the little pussy cat he is?'' He said sitting up.  
Amu sat up. '' No your not a bastard...'' She said rubbing his back.  
''Haha!'' Ikuto said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.  
''Ikuto I'm kidding...No You aren't one'' She thought for a second.  
''And If you were buried in a hole...I'd be lonely'' She said hugging him. Ikuto smirked and hugged her back.  
''And for the record I would dig you out'' Amu said looking at him.  
''My hero...'' Ikuto said sarcastically.  
''shut up Ikuto'' Amu said glaring.  
''Aww why?'' Ikuto pouted.  
''If you keep talking I can't kiss you'' Amu said while mimicking Ikuto.  
''Okay I'll shut up...'' He said while leaning forward.  
Amu leaned up and kissed Ikuto.

I really do...Love him.  
PLEASE R+R :3

SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT :3 I SHALL MAKE LONGER CHAPPIES! THAT IS MAH DECREE!


	8. A fun trip? Or certain death!

Yumiko: Hope You like mah chappy! :D

Ikuto: *sigh*

Yumiko: What's wrong?

Ikuto: *glares* You keep making Kukamu moments damn you!

Yumiko: Yeh but I have a sexy plan for it!

Ikuto; Sexy?

Yumiko: Yesh! Amu gives you...like....A sexy strip-tease! :S

Ikuto: YES! *starts dancing*

Amu: _OMFG REALLY?!_

Yumiko: _Nah...But I do have a plan for the kukamu moments I just wanted him to shut up_

Ikuto: *still dancing*

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara! or any of it's characters

* * *

As the schools let out on a Friday, The November cold hitting everyone as they step out of the building. The wind was strong today. A little bit too strong to for liking. (It's like when you spend all morning doing your hair then when you get outside the wind freaking messes it up! yeah...that happens to me ALOT anyway)  
Amu and her friends stepped out of the school. Amu snuggled up to Ikuto to get herself warm. A big gust of wind blows against them.  
''This is getting irritating...'' Ikuto said blocking his face from the wind.  
Amu squinted her eyes. '' Everything's getting in my eyes!'' She exclaimed.  
''Hey well I have a villa by the beach if you guys wanna go'' Ikuto asked.  
''It can fit us all?'' Nagihiko asked ''Yeah...Its got A LOT of rooms'' Ikuto started ''But two per room...'' Ikuto said staring down at Amu.  
''Oh hell no pervert!'' Nagihiko yelled.  
''What why?'' Ikuto Asked.  
''Because there's no way I'm gonna be a witness in court when Amu sue's you for sexual assault'  
''...'' Amu said ''Lets just...pick out of a hat or something?'' Rima asked.  
Ikuto sighed. ''Finnnnnneeee'' He dragged out *

* * *

Amu,Rima,Yaya, And Utau went shopping for beach supplies 2 days before the trip. They had already packed all their stuff...They just needed a few extra things.  
Rima spotted a nice pink 2-piece with a couple blue dots on the left and right side of the bikini the bottoms were covered with blue dots.  
''AMU! I FOUND A BIKINI FOR YOU!" Rim hollered.  
''Lemme see!'' Amu said rushing over.

* * *

All the girls picked out their swimsuits and came out of the change rooms to show each other. Amu came out with her pink and blue one. Utau came out with a purple bikini with a white butterfly on the left breast. Rima had a lime-green one with yellow vertical strips on it. And finally Yaya had a red one with little yellow duckies covering it.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys went to get some swim shorts. When they came out, Ikuto was wearing dark-blue shorts with a black kitty face on the right leg. Kukai had a dark-green one with Hawaiian flowers on it. Nagihiko had a dark blue-one stripped with purple lines. And finally Tadase had some red one with a crown on the left leg.

* * *

At the beach house everyone sat on the black,leather L-shaped couch. What everyone didn't know was before the hat draw Ikuto stuffed the hat with paper that had Amu written on it, so he was bound to get with her. Ikuto stood up and put his hand in the hat, he reached all the way to the bottom. (that's where he put all the amu notes)  
''Me and...Heh Amu'' He smirked.  
Nagihiko glared.  
Amu sighed.  
''If you try anything on her I swear I'll murder you brutally'' Said Rima. Rima was quite protective of Amu.  
By this time when Ikuto went to sit down Amu wasn't beside him. Why? Because Rima was in between them hugging Amu like crazy.  
Kukai went next. ''Alright me and....SWEET! ME AND NAGI!'' He yelled cheerfully. Nagihiko smiled. (To make things go faster I'll tell you the pairs)

Ikuto and Amu

Nagihiko and Kukai

Rima and Yaya

And Tadase and Utau got separate rooms. They refused to bunk with each other.

After this was settled, Everyone went upstairs.

''Oi! Nagi you coming?'' Kukai asked

''In a bit Kukai'' He said

Nagihiko dumped out the hat. He found Ikuto's hidden Amu notes

* * *

When Amu entered the room, she sighed with relief.

They have separate beds...Good

As Ikuto closed the door to their room he heard Nagihiko yell:

_''YOU GODDAMN CHEATING PERVERT!''_

Ikuto smirked.

''Hey Amu lets get everyone and go to the beach'' He said opening his suit-case.  
''Okay fine with me'' She said shrugging.  
They called everyone and told them what was going on. They all immediately went to go get ready.

* * *

On the beach, The guys and girls split in two groups. The girl went sun bathing, While the guys had swimming races.  
''I'm bored of racing...'' Sighed Kukai.  
''You're right it is boring...'' Ikuto said Ikuto suddenly smirked.  
''Guys wanna go do something fun?'' Ikuto started Nagihiko,Kukai,and Tadase all turned they're heads to Ikuto ''Lets...'' By this time Ikuto was mumbling everything into they're ears.  
(Yes I know I'm evil for not letting you know what they're doing. But you'll see)

* * *

The girls laid there on their towels soaking up the sun's rays. Amu laid there relaxed with her warm towel beneath her and The sun hitting down on her. A big shadow casted over Amu. She didn't open her eyes however.  
_Must be a cloud. It'll go away though._  
A water-drop hit Amu's cheek.  
_Rain?_  
Amu opened her Eyes, Only to find Ikuto's wet face and Hair above her.  
''Ikuto! what are yo-'' Amu was cut off By Ikuto's hand covering her mouth.  
Amu shrieked.  
''Whuat are wyou doying?!'' She said muffled.  
''Kukai! now!'' Ikuto called out.  
Kukai came running over and grabbed Amu's legs Amu shrieked again.  
She tried to call out for help to the others.  
She looked to her left.  
Nagihiko and Tadase Were holding back the other girls and smiling at Amu.  
_They're dead....After this They're ALL dead._  
Amu couldn't see where they were taking her. Kukai was in her way.  
They arrived at a dock where the water was atleast 10mm deep.  
Rima's eyes Widened in shock. She tried to tell Nagihiko that this was a bad Idea but he couldn't make out what she was saying, Because his hand was over her mouth.  
When they got to the edge of the dock Amu's eyes Widened. She looked up at Ikuto who was looking at the water and smirking.  
Amu shook her head Violently.  
''1!....2!....3!'' They called out together.  
They threw Amu into the water. She sank, She struggled Trying to get above water but couldn't.  
Rima Finally pushed her way out off Nagihiko's grip.  
''YOU IDIOTS!'' Rima yelled while running to the laughing boys.  
''What? how?'' Asked Ikuto.  
Rima started to cry but remained angry.  
''SHE CAN'T SWIM YOU IDIOTS!'' She yelled as tears rolled down her face.  
Ikuto's eyes widened in shock.  
''FUCK!'' He yelled while plunging into the water. Kukai went in after him.  
They found a knocked out Amu on the ocean floor. They grabbed her and brought her ashore as fast as they could.  
''WHO KNOWS CPR!?'' Ikuto yelled.  
Before Anyone could answer, Kukai gave Amu's chest a bump with his hands and blew air into her. As much as Ikuto hated it, He had no choice.

_Please Amu...Please make it..._

HEH CLIFFHANGER!

Yumiko: Dun worry! Amu will not die -  
Ikuto: Seriously? A beach episode? Practically EVERY Amuto story has one!  
Yumiko: Shut up! you know how hard it is to try an make an Idea absolutely NO ONE has come up with?  
Amu: *Unconscious*  
Ikuto: MAH AMU! NUUUUU! *jumps in and saves Amu heroically*  
Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU IKUTO! *faints*  
Ikuto: Thanks but I'm still taken!  
Fangirls: Fuck...

PRESS THE SEXY BUTTON! OR AMU DIES :D LOL


	9. Sandy,Rainy Love

Yumiko: You all better damn worship me right now. From here on in, It gets so much more ''intimate'' No... it won't turn into a porn movie. but more ''moments'' or fluff if you will.

Ikuto: WEWT!

Amu: *sigh*

Ikuto:...WEWT!

Yumiko: Okay so lets get on with it

Ikuto:....WE-

Amu: *dangles keys in front of Ikuto*

Ikuto: *Turns into Kitteh :3*

Ikuto: THOSE ARE MAH KEYZ! *jumps for the keys*

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara! or any of it's characters

* * *

Amu could hear faint voice all around her. Some she recognized , and some She didn't know at all.  
She could hear things like:  
_Poor girl.  
Will she live?  
I can't watch this!_  
Amu was feeling pain in her chest every now and then as if though Someone was punching it. And she felt Air swiftly go through her.  
She opened her eyes slightly to see blurry figures around her. She could make out Rima being hugged by Yaya.  
_Don't cry Rima. I don't like it when your sad..._  
She saw Nagihiko Giving her a worried look.  
And there were three dark figure close to her.  
Just before she lost consciousness again she heard someone plead out to her. Someone's deep voice she knew...Ikuto?  
_''AMU''  
''AMU C'MON! HANG-IN THERE''  
''AMU!...Amu...I love you too much...Don't leave me'_'  
After she heard this...She slowly drifted off into unconscious-ness *

* * *

''Well she's breathing...'' Kukai stated.  
''But still very weak'' Nagihiko said angrily yet worried

''IKUTO! KUKAI! YOU GUYS ARE SO S-STUPID! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT H-HER LIFE IN-DANGER FOR A P-PRANK!'' Rima said sniffling.  
''I know...I'm sorry'' Ikuto said hanging his head apologetically.  
Ikuto got up and started to walk.  
''Where are you going Ikuto?'' Kukai called out.  
''None of your business'' He said coldly not turning around.  
''Whoa'' Kukai said intimidated  
''Don't be scared...He's just taking it out on himself'' Utau said boredly.  
''Shouldn't we go After Ikuto-senpai?'' Yaya asked.  
''Nah...He'll come back when he's ready'' Utau said kneeling next to Amu.  
''We'd better get her inside'' She said Nagihiko gently helped Amu onto Kukai's back so He could take her Inside.

* * *

Amu woke hours later in the bed of her and Ikuto's room. It was dark. She looked to her right, Ikuto wasn't there. Amu got up to check the bathroom. He wasn't there either. She walked over to the window, noticing How the moon's light shone through the curtains. She looked out the window,And saw a black Figure sitting on the beach.  
_Ikuto?_  
Amu grabbed a jacket and ran outside.

* * *

She slowly Approached the dark figure. The person was becoming more clear with every step she took. She knew it was Ikuto.  
''I-Ikuto?'' She asked the figure The figure turned it's head. The mid-night blue eyes filled with sorrow. Before Amu knew it She was being Embraced by Ikuto.  
''Amu...I'm so sorry'' Ikuto said muffled against her hair.  
''Ikuto...It's okay really I'm fine'' She said trying to calm him.  
''It's not okay! What if you had died?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!'' He exclaimed.  
''Iku-'' Amu was cut off by Ikuto kissing her. Her legs were still weak so she fell to the sand. They kept on kissing. Ikuto slowly Brushed his tongue against her bottom lip. Entrance was granted, His tongue Danced with her's As they lay on the ground. His left hand was on her waist while the other stroked her thigh. Her hands were tangled in his hair.  
_he loved her touch, He loved her taste!_  
_She loved the feel of his hair , and how it tickled her face_. Amu explored his mouth all over, Earning a groan from him. When they broke free of their kiss they were red all over, exhausted , and in need of oxygen ''Lets go back inside...'' Ikuto said smiling at her

''O-Okay'' She said embarrassed *

* * *

They got ready for bed, and were at ease. Well Ikuto was, Amu was having a tough time. Just as they got inside a huge rumble came from above them. Amu hated thunder storms. they were now in their beds, But neither could sleep. Amu was frightened and Ikuto couldn't fall asleep knowing Amu was scared. Ikuto turned the opposite way of Amu. A huge Rumble roared again. Amu jumped slightly. She slowly got out of her bed and made her way over to Ikuto.  
She lightly tapped him. He turned over to see a frightened Amu.  
''I-Ikuto...I'm scared'' She said Shakily,clutching the pillow in her hands.  
he moved over to the side of the bed and patted be side him.  
''Come here'' He gestured.  
As she laid down next to Ikuto. He put the blanket over them and wrapped his arms securley around her. In almost an Instant Amu fell Asleep. He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled.  
''Your the most clumsiest,Most Amusing...and cutest girlfriend ever...And I would have it no other way'' He said kissing her fore-head. Amu then subconsciously Wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto fell asleep soon after with his head resting above hers.

_I like having Ikuto Watch over me..._

_

* * *

  
_

Ikuto: YESH! SHE SLEPT WIF MEH! now all I need is that Strip-tease!  
Yumiko: What strip-tease? The hell are you talking abo- OH yeah...Uh-huh you'll get one.  
Ikuto: *goes into bathroom*  
Yumiko: What are you doing in there?  
Ikuto: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

IF YOUR AN AMUTO LOVAH REVIEW! The sexy green button doesn't lie :3


	10. A Frisky Lover?

Yumiko: Sup people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. -  
School + Exams= Pissed Of Yumiko Ikuto: This better be good.  
Yumiko: Oh it is :3 It's in your favor Ikuto Ikuto: fuck yeah!  
Amu: *sigh*  
Disclaimer: I do not own shugo Chara or any of its characters

* * *

Amu awoke Drowsy and weak. She turned to her side to see ikuto sleeping like a baby. With all strength she had left she decided to try and get out of bed. AS she shuffled under the covers Ikuto flicked one eye looked at Amu struggling to get out of the bed. He put his arms around her stomach and pulled her back.

''What are you doing?'' He asked as he pulled her done.  
Amu jolted at the sound of his voice.  
''U-Uh I'm Hungry?'' She said turning her head to look st him.  
He put his hands on her chest.  
''Awe...Can't we stay like this a little more?'' He asked in a whiny voice.  
Amu's body Stiffened.  
''Hands...Off...Now'' She said warningly.  
''Fine.'' He said sitting up.

Ikuto Shuffled out of bed and made his way over to Amu's side. He pulled the blankets off her and picked her up bridal-style.  
''W-What are you doing?!'' She asked surprised.  
''You said your hungry right?'' He said walking toward the door.

''I-I Could've Gone down-stairs myself!'' She yelled while crossing her arm's over her chest.  
''Your too weak'' He said planting a soft kiss on her fore-head.  
''Hey wait! I'm still In my Pj's!'' She yelled.  
''So? I am too'' He said boredly.  
''But Ikuto''

Before she could protest he put her down and pushed her up-against a wall. One of his hands was at the side of her face. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly. After he seperated his lips from hers, Amu blushed and stayed Silent.  
''Frisky aren't we?'' Amu mumbled.  
''Huh?'' Ikuto questioned.  
''N-Nothing!'' She yelled.

_they were In a serious relationship right? And they loved each other a lot right?_

_Oh yeah...Amu had an Idea for them alright._

_

* * *

  
_

On the beach, The girls were sun-bathing...AGAIN!  
Amu sat up and took her sunglasses off.  
''The sun is beating down on us hard isn't it?'' Amu asked.  
''You got that right.'' Utau said covering her eyes.

Amu spotted Ikuto coming out of the water and trotting over to them.  
As soon as he was close enough he tackled Amu in a hug.  
''Ah! Ikuto your so cold!'' Amu yelled from under him.  
''And your so warm'' He said snuggling up to her.  
Ikuto sat up with Amu in his lap.

''So how was swimming?'' She asked him.  
''Not too bad, Except Kukai was fucking around.'' He said while sighing.  
''What did he do?'' Amu questioned.  
''He was trying to catch fish...And he was throwing sea-shells at random things'' He said annoyed.  
''Wow...'' Amu said staring at the water.  
''It was worse than watching a sex-tape with Pamela Anderson!'' He yelled.

_Amu remembered her Idea as he said this.  
We'll see how the night goes....I'll use that night-wear I bought At victoria secret... (I do not own :3)_

_

* * *

  
_

Yumiko: Yes! short chappy! Hah! cliff-hanger Ikuto: FUCK!  
Amu: HOLY SHIT! NOOOOO Yumiko+Ikuto+Amuto fans: YEEEESSSS!  
Amu: You all suck!  
Ikuto: No actually you'll be the one sucking in the next chapter *smirks*  
Amu: AWW YOU SONS A' BETCHES!  
Yumiko: :D

Please R+R


	11. Her Night Awaits!

Yumiko: Lol, Okay so I've been reading Amuto lemons (pervert i know) to get some 'ideas' On this chapter.

Ikuto: So I will have sex with Amu!?

Yumiko: Not in this chapter (sorry guys!) BUT you will somewhere in the last chapters

Ikuto: F*CK YA!

Amu: Yumiko Does not own shugo chara! or any of its characters!

* * *

Recap:  
_We'll see how the night goes....I'll use that night-wear I bought At victoria secret..._

''Amu?'' Ikuto said waving a hand infront of Amu's face

(BTW THERE STILL AT THE BEACH :3)

''H-Huh?'' she said looking up at him

''What's wrong?'' He said leaning closer to her face.  
''N-Nothing!'' Amu could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Amu got off of Ikuto's lap and ran to Utau. Ikuto watched her curiously.  
Amu blushed and whispered her plan into Utau's ear.

''HOLY CRAP! REALLY?!'' she said glanced at Ikuto and her cheeks went red.  
Ikuto was confused. _Was Amu okay?_  
Utau went to Yaya and told her the plan while Amu went to Rima to tell her the plan.  
Yaya was cheering and Rima was Pissed,sad,and amazed all at the same time...No really its an amazing feeling.  
''U-Um! we have to go Inside...for....GIRL STUFF!''

Utau yelled while pulling Amu behind her, Rima and Yaya followed after.  
Ikuto was pissed, and confused.  
_What the hell is going on!?_

_

* * *

  
_

As the night approached 3 girls worked busily on there best friend for the night of her life.  
''See! I knew you'd wear the gurdle I dared you to buy!'' Yaya said cheery.  
''If he goes...''too hard on you'' come get me and I'll beat the crap out of him for de-flowering you!'' Rima fumed.

''Wow...'' Utau said fixing up Amu's hair.

Amu's hair was pulled up in a ponytail with one strand of hair that was curled and fell to her shoulder.

''H-Hey Ikuto...W-Will be gent-tle...Just...You know.....SHUT UP!'' Amu said covering her face

* * *

Ikuto waited downstairs..._why ? WHY! I tell you the frig why!_  
3 girls were in his room doing _stuff_ to Amu.

The girls left the room and called Ikuto upstairs then they quickly scattered to Utau's room , which was right beside Amu and Ikuto's room.

Ikuto walked up the stairs a bit angry

_It's a 'bout f*ing time!_

As Ikuto Turned the knob he paused.  
_Locked?_  
He knocked on the door hestitantly.  
''A-Amu? You there?'' he asked the door.  
The door opened revealing a half-naked, blushing Amu.  
_HOLY MOTHER OF OUR SAVIOR JESUS!  
WTF WAS SHE WEARING!?_  
''Hi Ikuto...Come in'' She said giving a seductive look.

Amu had practiced this and even managed to stop stuttering.

_Amu_. Giving _me_ . A _seductive_...Look.

_No...Now no matter How you say it...just doesn't sound right_

When Ikuto entered the room he was shocked.  
The lights were dimmed slow music was playing.  
''What the hell is this Amu?'' He asked turning to her.  
The sight of her mad him go hard. He quickly looked away.  
_I. Fucking . Hate .hormones._  
Amu sat on the bed and smiled sexily at Ikuto.  
''I realized that I loved you enough to take our relationship farther''

_Take. .Farther?_

Ikuto couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
He had to use all his will power just to keep himself from taking Amu right then and there!

* * *

Utau,Rima, And Yaya had there ears pressed against the wall trying to listen in on Amu and Ikuto but they couldn't hear crap over the music!

''Amu you don't want this...'' Ikuto said pushing him self away from Amu.  
''You don't love me?'' Amu asked a bit taken back

''NO! I do of course I do!'' Ikuto said rushed

''The prove it...'' Amu said smiling and walking over to the bed.

Ikuto noticed that her hips swayed as she walked

_Okay...She's doing this on purpose! Oh God fore-bid this is a dream!_

Ikuto followed after her hesitantly.  
Amu sat on the bed patting next to her.  
Ikuto sat next to her waiting.  
Amu started to get bored and climbed on Ikuto's lap.  
Ikuto was startled a bit but didn't mind. He felt him-self go hard again.  
_I repeat: FUCK HORMONES!_  
Amu put her hands around Ikuto's neck and started to passionately kiss him.  
Ikuto responded by opening his mouth slightly.  
her tongue entered his mouth and started to wrestle with his tongue.

They sucked on each others tongue as if it was a lollipop.  
Amu then started to stroke his ears with her fingers.  
Thats when Ikuto lost it.  
Ikuto shifted a bit then pinned Amu to the bed. She looked a little shocked but then smirked.  
''Hmm in the mood Ikuto?'' She said Teasingly.  
He smirked and kissed her. As they entered another tongue battle Amu shut her eyes.  
_Ikuto's really good at this.  
He's like a pro._  
Amu thought of what Utau told her :  
_''He went searching from bed-to-bed to find his soul mate'_'  
Amu paused.

this may be something important to me, But to Ikuto I'm just another person to have sex with.  
Tears formed in her eyes.

Amu pushed Ikuto's chest.  
He was startled but pulled way.  
He noticed Amu was crying,Ikuto Immediately got off her.  
''Amu are you okay? Did i hurt you?'' He asked worriedly

''Oh be quiet...Y-You don't care about me all you care about is s-sex'' Amu accused.  
''What?!''He said in dis-belief

''Utau told me what happened when I broke up with you when we were kids.''

'Which was what exactly?'' He questioned

''That you slept with a lot of different women''  
Ikuto Smacked his forehead and sighed ''She didn't tell you everything...'' Ikuto said angrily.  
''huh?'' Amu said confused.  
''You see I DID sleep with women but not like you think it happened''  
Amu quirked and eye-brow and stayed silent

''See...These women would seduce me and lead me on, then file me for sexual harrassment'' Ikuto explained.  
''Then when the file blew over more women lead me on and seduced me, They only wanted to have sex so they could win in court and make money''

''The only reason I kept falling for it was...I thought it would help me get over you...but...it never worked'' He said Gazing at her beautiful honey-colored eyes.  
Amu teared.  
''Now what did I do?'' Ikuto said looking up at the ceiling ''N-No nothing I'm just ashamed for accusing you...'' Amu said shyly

''It's ok...Why don't we just continue what we were doing?'' Ikuto smirked.  
''Pervert!'' Amu hit him with a pillow they laughed together and cuddled ''You don't have to rush things Amu...I'll be ready when you are'' He said kissing her forehead

''Okay....I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi'' She said hugging him.  
''And I love you Amu Tsukiyomi'' Amu smiled, Then paused.  
''Wait what!?''  
''Haha can't blame a guy for trying!'' Ikuto said laughing ''Sure i can'' Amu said smiling evily.  
''How'' Ikuto said while quirking and eye-brow.  
Amu knows Ikuto's weakness....he's ticklish.  
''I'm gonna tickle the crap out of you''  
''Wait...Amu...AMU!'' Ikuto was tackled to the floor by Amu.

Amu and Ikuto were fast asleep by 3 a.m. but 3 girls were on the other side of the wall waiting...Listening.

* * *

''C'mon! it's 3 in the morning! and still we hear nothing!'' Utau whined.

''We've become perverts'' Rima said disgusted

THE END!

Ikuto: I liked it except for the no sex part.  
Yumiko: Shut up! I already told you that sex will com in the later chapters

Amu: R+R!

Ikuto: YA! R+R IF YOU WANT AN AMUTO LEMON AT THE END OF THIS STORY!


	12. Cramped In a Bathroom?

Yumiko: OMFGBBQ! DID ANYONE SEE SHUGO CHARA PARTY EPi\ISODE. 10? WEWT! IKUTO!  
Ikuto: Bonsoir.  
Yumiko: I FUCKING LOVED THAT PART! HE EVEN SAID HE'D KISS AND HUG AMU! *romantic sigh*  
Amu: ...I miss him... COME BACK IKUTO!  
Yumiko: Tadagay had to fucking ruin it though...''I love you Amu-chan'' OH SHOVE IT TADAGAY we all know you want to get in her pants.

* * *

An infuriated Amu packed her bags grouchily as everyone else in the house quickly scattered around gathering their belongings.

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom just to see and angry Amu slam her suit-case shut. Ikuto leaned against the door frame.

''What's the matter strawberry?'' He walked over to her and bent down next to her ear.

''Angry that we didn't get to do a certain activity last night?'' he said while licking her ear.

''Ugh...your such a sick pig!'' she said angrily.

Ikuto hugged her from behind.

''Oh come on Amu this stuff always gets you to atleast blush!''

Amu quirked an Eye-brow. ''What 'stuff'?'' Amu questioned.

''You know...My _deep_..._seductive_ voice and my _intimate_ actions on you'' he said snuggling in her hair.

Ikuto paused.

''Have I lost my charm?! No it can't possibly be me...''

Ikuto paused again.

''YOU'VE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!IS THAT IT? IT'S THAT DAMN NAGIHIKO ISN'T IT!''

Ikuto Thought For a moment.

''NO WAIT IT'S KUKAI! DAMN HIM!'' Ikuto ran out of the room.

Amu watched confused as the door slammed behind her cat-like boyfriend.

Ikuto came back in. ''Did that help? seeing your boyfriend get jealous must really jazz you'' He smirked.

Amu giggled, went up to him and kissed his cheek.

''Sorry Ikuto I was just mad because break is almost over and we have to go back to school'' Amu said While Smiling.

Amu walked to the door.

''So just to be clear...You're not cheating on me with Nagihiko or Kukai right?'' He asked.

Amu just turned to him and smirked, then left the room.

''A-Amu?....Amu?....AMU SERIOUSLY!'' Ikuto said while running out of the room.

* * *

As they boarded the plane, everyone searched wanderlessly until they found their seats. Ikuto was Angry with the seating arrangement..._why?_

Because while he was sitting with Rima , Amu was in the middle of Kukai and non-other than Nagihiko. Ikuto glared at them. Amu noticed this and mouthed _'I'm sorry'_ just as the plane began to take off.

What pissed Ikuto off _MORE_ was that the flight from florida to japan was 14 hours long._(true XP sucks for ikuto)_

Rima interrupted his thoughts. _(which were mostly about how he would kill Nagihiko and Kukai)_

''Soooo....How did it go?'' Rima Questioned with a disturbed face.

''The Hell? How did what go?'' He asked quirking an eye-brow.

''You two were making a lot of noise last night...what happened?'' Rima asked sticking her face near his.

Ikuto thought for a moment.

_Did Amu tell her she planned on having sex with me? we didn't though...buuuuttt_

_Hah...Amu This is gonna be such sweet revenge :D_

''Oh we went non-stop last night! Amu just had SO much energy!'' He said Excitedly.

Rima pulled her face back In a disgusted way.

Ikuto moved closer to her ear and whispered.

''Amu likes it rough you know...She told me to whip her, And tie her up to the bed-boards''

Rima's face had no expression. She sat down in her seat and shut up for the whole ride.

Ikuto Sat in his seat Smiling.

_Ahhh if only that was true._

Ikuto noticed Amu getting up.  
_To the bathroom perhaps?_

Ikuto got up and followed her.  
Sure enough she went to the bathroom. He waited until she came out.  
''Huh? Ikuto?''

That was the last thing Amu said before Ikuto Pushed Amu into the bathroom with him.

* * *

There in the Bathroom was Amu pushed up against Ikuto. He hugged her waist and whispered to her.

''I missed you'' He said softly.

''Eh? How could you miss me? It's been only a couple hours...'' She said checking her watch.

''Hours of Agony!'' He said acting desperate.

''Oh go shove it'' Amu told him.

''Where would you _like me_ to shove it?'' He said snuggling in her hair.

She felt him smirk.

She giggled.

''Sick pig!'' She said Laughing.

Ikuto's Cat Ears came out.

''Sorry That happens when I get playful...or _excited_'' He said smirking.

Amu giggled and stroked them. While Amu did this Ikuto was Playing with Her hair, He twirled the ends and kissed it.

Amu Kissed Him Passionately,Ikuto Was quick to return the kiss and Deepen it.

This went on for a while.

''Amu? You in there? you've been gone for a while now...''

_SHIT! Rima!_

Amu went to open the door. She froze.

_What would Rima Think If Amu came Out with Her face red, Hair messed and Ikuto right behind her?!_

''Amu? You there?'' Rima knocked on the door.

Ikuto opened the door and walked out calmly.

As soon as Rima saw him her face went In disgust she looked at Amu and Rima looked Disturbed.

''Have you no shame!'' Rima Started.

''And...In a public place'' Rima said gagging.

''No Rima its not what you think!'' Amu said flushed

For the rest of the ride home Everyone sat in an awkward silence.

* * *

When everyone got off the plane they said there good-bye and went home. Rima went home with Amu. They decided to have a sleepover :D

''Soooo Amu...What happened in the bathroom?'' Rima questioned.

''Really Rima it's not what you think! I came out of the bathroom and Ikuto dragged me back in there with him!'' She stated.

Rima Clenched Fist and waved it around.

''That perverted Asshole! he's getting an ear-full Monday'' Rima said rather angry.

* * *

''Ne...Amu?'' Rima asked

''Yeah?''

''Wanna have an All girls day tomorrow? Me and you and we can go to an Amusement park and stay at the hotel there a night'' (btw it's friday right now)

''Hmmm... Okay!'' Amu answered Excitedly.

She texted Ikuto Saying :

_Tomorrow I'm having an all girls day w/ Rima see you Mon. Kitty~_

_Love,Amu_

_

* * *

  
_

Yumiko: You Likes?  
Ikuto: trapped In a bathroom? Dude you are my fucking hero.  
Yumiko: *flips hair* I try.  
Amu: I seemed like a bitch in the beginning O.o Yumiko: Lolz you'll be fun-loving in the next one :D

PLZ R+R


	13. Amusement Park! All Girls Day!

Yumiko: Hey~ Ikuto: Bonsoir.  
Yumiko: *SQUEAL*  
Amu: Tell them your news dammit [  
Yumiko: Cheese's crust okay Yumiko: Weeeelll~ I was offered a modeling job while walking in the store one day... This is what happened: I went to a store called boot or something like that. And this lady comes up to me and says 'Can you try on a dress for me?' In my mind I'm like 'Dude wtf?' but anyway I do and try it on. She says i have a nice body and asks me to be a model again in my mind im like 'dude...WTF!?' :D anywho... I dunno what to tell the lady ;(  
Ikuto: Yumiko Does not own shugo chara or any of its characters!

* * *

Ikuto laid on his bed reading an *ahem* playboy magazine when his phone started vibrating.

Ikuto flipped open his phone.

_Tomorrow I'm having an all girls day w/ Rima see you Mon. Kitty~_

_Love,Amu_

Ikuto let out an angry sigh and closed his phone.

This is just fan-FUCKING-tastic.

He was planing on taking Amu out. Christmas was just around the corner and he was hoping to walk Amu around some stores to see if she spyed anything she liked.

Now his plan was in the fucking toilet.

He sighed again.  
_It can't be helped..._  
He smiled. He texted Amu back

_To where Love? And btw you OWE me BIG time _

_Love, Your perverted , Cat cosplay boyfriend._

* * *

  
Amu flipped open her phone and read his message. She laughed at the last part _'Your perverted, Cat cosplaying boyfriend.'_ Hah Classic...

_To the Amusement Park Down-town Cat-cosplayer~_

_Love, Your Chocolate dipped strawberry._

_

* * *

  
_

Ikuto flipped open his phone again,He smirked and licked his lips at the last part of her message_ 'Chocolate dipped Strawberry'_  
Ikuto's phone vibrated again.

_I know your licking your lips pervert._

He closed his phone and laughed.

She knows me too well.

* * *

Amu and Rima walked to the entrance of the Amusement park (it's like an amusement park with a pool side, and couple hotels :3 i went to one this summer~! :D)  
As they walked up to the man behind the counter to pay for themselves, the man looked at them and smiled.

''Fine ladies such as your-selves don't have to pay'' He winked, handed them two tickets which had his phone number scribbled on it.

''Uhh I have a boy-'' Rima clamped her hand over Amu's mouth.

Rima winked at the boy cutely and walked in the Amusement park.

As soon as Rima's hand was off Amu's mouth Amu Yelled.

''Rima?! I have a boyfriend!'' Amu hollered.

''So? it's not like you actually have to call that guy'' Rima said boredly.

''He let us get in for free and gave us his number...Just throw his number in the garbage or something'' Rima said calmly

Rima suddenly brightened up as she turned to see the rides.

''AMU! LETS GO TO THE HOTEL AND CHANGE! I WANNA GO TO THE RIIIIIDDDEEEESSSS!''

Amu giggled.

''Alright Rima'' Amu smiled and ran after her friend.

* * *

Amu was being pulled by Rima who was excitedly running to every ride she found interesting. Rima had her hair in a pony-tail and was wearing a yellow and oranged stripped summer dress,with white leggings and yellow sandals. (okay i know this is weird but lets pretend that down-town is warm~ or else this story will make no shit-load a' sense) Amu Had her hair down with 2 little pig-tails at the top of her head (it's like she had it in that episode tadase confessed to her...Ew I hate tadagay XP) And was wearing black Skinny jeans, With a hot pink shirt and a black vest the hugged her curves, she also wore black n' white checkered shoes.

When Rima spotted the ride she wanted to go on first she immediately rushed over in the line. It was roller coaster that SPINNED while it moved at FULL SPEED.

''Ne,ne! Amu want some Ice-cream?'' Rima asked her excitedly.

''Sure I'll have one scoop of strawberry and one scoop or chocolate'' She answered.

Amu smiled from the line as she watched her best friend run to the ice-cream stand.

_Chocolate...It reminds me of Ikuto._

Someone lightly tapped Amu's Shoulder.  
Amu turned around to see two men in there teen years.

''Hey girl...you by your self?'' The first man said.  
''Want us to show you around?...Maybe have some.._.fun'_' The second said laughing.

''U-Umm..'' Was the only thing Amu could choke out.

* * *

''Thank-you sir!'' Rima said happily as she took the two ice-creams from him.

As Rima turned around she saw two men pestering Amu. Rima ran full speed at them.

Amu opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by Rima jumping on her back.

''Amu-koi!'' Rima yelled happily.

_A-Amu-koi?_

The two men looked at them bewildered.

Amu glanced at Rima. Rima simply Winked cutely at her.  
Amu understood her plan.

''Ah! Rima-koi!'' She said happily.

''I got your ice-cream and I realized...it might be too much for you...'' Rima said fake-blushing.

Rima then purposely threw her ice-cream on the ground.

(btw...yes there acting like lesbians so the guys won't take Amu...Be warned there is licking and a kiss but there just acting don't worry Amuto is still the main concept of this story)

''Oh Looks like we'll have to share...'' Rima said Smiling seductively at her.

Rima then Held The ice-cream with one strawberry scoop and one chocolate scoop in front of them. Rima blushed and licked one side of the ice-cream slowly. Amu did the same to the other side

The men blushed and suddenly asked Amu and Rima

''A-Are you two...Um...Uhhhh'' The man stammered.

''Lesbians?'' Rima Suddenly Answered.

The man nodded.  
Rima winked and smiled cutely

''Yup!''

The second man spoke up

''Prove it'

Then it hit her . Rima knew what to do  
''Amu'' Rima called.  
Amu lifted her head up to meet Rima's gaze.

Rima's face had her Just-play-along-it'll-be-over-soon look. Amu nodded slightly , knowing what was going to happen. Rima slightly lifted Amu's head then closed her eyes.

Amu closed her eyes then inced closer to Rima's face. Amu felt Rima's lips crash onto hers (no tongue action! XD) After a few seconds they pulled apart, their faces flushed.

''U-Um I guess that Proves it...'' The man said shyly.

Rima and Amu turned back to the line.

''Thanks Rima...'' Amu whispered

''No problem...Theres nothing I wouldn't do for my best friend!''

They giggled and hugged.

_I love my friends!_

_

* * *

  
_

Yumiko: SO! How was it!  
Amu: I think what Rima did was really nice!  
Rima: I need to boil my mouth.  
Amu: Comment taken back.  
Ikuto: THE HELL!? DUDE U PUT AMUxRIMA FLUFF IN THE STORY!  
Yumiko: Either that or have those guys rape Amu.  
Ikuto: You made an excellent choice.  
Yumiko: Thank you~!

PLZ R+R :D


	14. Christmas Shopping!

Yumiko: Sorry! I was on vacation and I couldn`t get my hands on a computer for a while...Oh btw I said no to the modeling job...I`m still a teenager! I wanna live and explore the world :D Ikuto:...You know how long people have waited for you to update?  
Yumiko: DON`T JUDGE ME! *cuts self* lol jk XP I r not emo Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any or its characters.

* * *

Amu entered her room and lazily dragged herself to her bed. As soon as she got close enough, she flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Rima was so energetic...I'm exhausted!  
She decided to text Ikuto.

_'I'm Back from my all girls day... Soooo Tired ...'_

* * *

''VRRR VRRR'' Ikuto was startled by the sound of his phone.  
He frantically searched for it in his pockets. Finally finding it, he smiled.  
He opened his phone, still smiling which was quickly turned into a frown.

_'Day? All girl's Day? More like: Rima-Takes-Amu-Away-From-Ikuto-For-The-Whole-Weekend'_

_

* * *

  
_

Amu flipped open her phone to see the text her beloved boyfriend had sent her. She Immediately felt a small wave of sadness and a bit of regret come over her as she read Ikuto's text message.

_'How 'bout I make it up to you tomorrow?...We could go to the mall and get Tayaki~ :]'_

_

* * *

  
_

When Ikuto opened his phone and read Amu's text his cat ears popped out and he hurriedly texted her back.

Amu once again flipped open her phone and giggled after reading his response:

_'...All Is forgiven'_

She giggled once more and soon after let sleep take over her.

* * *

Amu was awoken by Ikuto who had jumped on her balcony,opened her screen door and let himself in.

''Ikuto!?'' Amu shrieked surprised.  
''Do you honestly have to yell early in the morning?'' He said taking his hands off his ears.

''Oh shut it'' she said getting out of bed.  
She made her way over to Ikuto.

Ikuto,expected a kiss and lowered himself to her level and closed his eyes. Giggling quietly, Amu snuck behind him. Ikuto Patiently waited , but no kiss came...he flicked open his eyes to see no one in front of after he felt small hands on his back pushing him towards the door.

''What the hell?'' Ikuto said some-what surprised.  
''Why are you pushing me outside?'' Ikuto asked as Amu opened her bedroom door.

''You came to pick me up to go to the mall right? Well look at me! I'm in my pj's I have to change!''

''Oooooorrrrrr....I could stay here while you change'' Ikuto said while smirking.

''GAH! GET OUT PERVERT!'' Amu screeched.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**  
Where should I take her?  
This is so confusing! I don't know what girls like! Do I take her to a doughnut shop and let her get fat? like-WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?  
**Normal POV:**  
Amu came out of her room wearing a tight-dark blue long sleeve-shirt with big font black letters spelling out 'Bite Me' and a pair of dark red skinny jeans. Hanging from her waist was a red belt that fell to the side of her leg.

''Shall we go?'' Ikuto asked holding out his hand.

''Hai!'' She said Happily.

* * *

As Ikuto walked with Amu hand in hand down the street, seeing Christmas lights , Christmas shoppers , and even Santa's passing by them he still wondered where he would take Amu.

''Sooooo...wanna go get some doughnuts?'' He asked her suddenly.

''What?'' She asked confused by his question.

''You know...get some jelly rolls or somethin'...'' He asked not really knowing where he was going with this.

''...No Ikuto...I do not want to get some jelly rolls'' She said.

''Any stores you like near-by?'' He asked her.

''Hmmm...'' She pondered.

Amu's eyes wandered until her face lit up.

''Ah! there! I used to go to that jewelery shop...but I haven't gone there in a while...''

''Well then shall we go take a look?'' He asked her.

''Sure!'' She said while running to the store.

* * *

As they walked into the store Amu let out a refreshing sigh.  
''It's so warm in here!'' She said smiling.  
''Pick anything you want from here...that's my Christmas present to you'' He said hugging her.

''Ikuto...I Love you!'' she said glomping him.  
Amu got off him and ran around trying to find something she liked.  
Ikuto watched her race around like a 5-year old. He smiled to himself while watching his cute , energetic girlfriend.

Something caught Ikuto`s eye. It was a ring, with a blue sapphire on it with tiny pink diamonds surrounding the outside of the blue stone. Ikuto thought that would make a perfect gift for Amu. He picked it up and looked at Amu.

_`She`s already picking out her present though...` _

_`Ah...what the hell I`ll get her 2 presents`_ Ikuto smiled at the pretty ring.

Amu came rushing to him with a necklace in her hand.  
'' Ikuto! I found what I want! '' She said rushing over.

''Look!look!'' Amu held up a silver-chained necklace with a blue cat and a pink cat dangling from it.

`That would go perfect with the ring!` Ikuto thought

As they went up to the cashier Ikuto wondered.

`How the hell am I going to pay for this without Amu knowing!`

The only thing he could do was distract when they went to pay Amu put the necklace on the desk and smiled.  
''Thanks again Ikuto!'' She said while hugging him.

''No problem...it was my pleas- OH MY GOD! IS THAT EDWARD CULLEN!?'' Ikuto yelled.

''KYA!~ WHERE? WHERE?'' Amu said while turning around.

Ikuto quickly place the ring on desk and the cashier scanned all there stuff.

''Ikuto...there`s no Edward...'' Amu said turning back to him pouting.

''Well...he IS a vampire...He can`t come out during the day-time...'' Ikuto said trying to convince her.  
''Whatever...'' Amu said.

As the cashier handed him the reciept Ikuto noticed a piece of paper on it. He opened it:

`123-456-789 call me ;)`

He looked at the lady. She winked at him.

''Excuse me miss...I have a girlfriend'' he said pointing to Amu.

''I know...just call me if you ever feel like...fooling around'' She said while making the cutest face she could muster at him

He sent her a piercing glare. He held the paper in front of his face with his two hands and tore it into tiny pieces. She looked at him shocked.

''You disgust me...''

And with that Ikuto left with Amu.

* * *

Amu and Ikuto left the store and went back to Amu`s house. When they got in Ikuto took a seat on the couch and sighed.

''So cold...'' Ikuto said now, lying on the couch.

Amu giggled and took her coat off.

''Want something to eat?'' She asked him.

Ikuto`s eyes widened.

''OH JESUS NO!'' Ikuto yelled while getting up.

''What!?'' Amu yelled surprised.

''WE DIDN`T GET ANY TAYAKI!'' He yelled sadly.

Amu rolled her eyes.

''You have issues'' She said while walking up to him.

''And you have a big chest'' He said while he pulled her closer to him.

''Pervert.'' She said while rolling her eyes.

''Oh you know you love it.'' He said while holding her by the waist.

Amu giggled and snuggled up closer to him.

Ikuto look at his coat pocket where he had left the ring he bought Amu.

`I hope she likes it...`

* * *

Yumiko: Soooo? :D

Ikuto: *sniff* No tayaki?

Yumiko: Yes I`m evil.

Amu: *holds up two tayaki* Want one?

Ikuto: *grabs a tayaki and raises it in the air* THERE CAN BE ....ONLY ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R+R :D


	15. Proposal?

Yumiko: Sorry! It's vacation me needs relaxation time too [  
Ikuto: Here's something that'll make ur fans hate you! she's already done the next 2 chapters!  
Yumiko: Hey I only want to do one once a week!  
Amu: stop bullying her Ikuto!  
Ikuto: *pouts* Nyaa!~

Disclaimer: Yumiko-chan does not own shugo chara or any of its characters.

* * *

Amu awoke in her boyfriend's arms. Lazily Amu sat up and rubbed her eyes.

_'what happened?'_ she got up and checked the time.

_'8:35...' _

_'Oh NOW I know what happened...'_

She and Ikuto were watching a boring documentary on T.V. Why they watched it? Honestly...I have no freaking Idea...When your bored you tend to do things that make your even bored-er...and...Never mind! anyways! they fell asleep watching it.

Amu had to wake up Ikuto before her parents came, Amu trudged herself over to Ikuto. She didn't want him to leave...hell she was just fine sleeping in his arms , but she knew her father wouldn't approve of them...yet.

''Ikutoooo'' She said in a soothing type voice. She felt like baby-ing him for some reason...probably because he looked so young and innocent while he was sleeping.

Amu shook him a little, trying to wake up her sleeping boyfriend. After awhile of lightly shaking him, his eyes flickered open. He sat up and looked around. His eyes stopped on Amu.

''Teddy bear!'' He called out while pulling Amu into an embrace and falling back down on the couch.

''Ikuto...stop the act...seriously you have to go'' Amu said pulling herself away.

Ikuto sat up and pouted like a 5-year old. Amu sighed and gave him a short kiss. Ikuto still half-asleep grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door.

''Love you Amu'' He said while closing the door behind him . Amu smiled at the door then sat on the couch. Amu sat on a material that wasn't apart of the couch...she looked down and noticed she was sitting on Ikuto's coat.

''That Idiot!'' Amu yelled while picking up the coat.

''He left his coat here and he's walking home in a short sleeve shirt in the winter...perfect'' Amu folded the coat and draped it over her right arm. At that moment Amu felt something hard hit her wrist. She didn't want to snoop...she just...aw hell I can't think of an excuse...okay she snooped in his coat pocket and found and black velvet box with the words merry Christmas on it. She opened it up and found a beautiful sapphire ring with pink diamonds surrounding it. One thing came to Amu's mind as she looked at it.

**Box+ring+Amu+Ikuto=Marriage proposal.**

''EH!? is he going to p-p-p-propose!?'' Amu stuttered. Well she was legal to marry...but she couldn't get to used to the idea just yet.

Well he was going to do it tomorrow...on Christmas day...

_'He said he'd take me to a restaurant tomorrow...OH JESUS HE'S PROPOSING AT THE RESTAURANT'_

* * *

Amu studied herself in the mirror.

''I look okay right?'' She said to herself.

She was wearing a black silk dress that hugged her curves and stopped at her knees. On the rim on the top of the dress was a ruffled bow that went all along the chest line. The dress was covered in pink sequins and had a big strawberry on the left breast. She had pink shoes with black polka dots covering it to match.

As Amu looked at herself up and down in the mirror, three swift knocks were heard at the door . Amu raced downstairs as fast as possible and stopped at the door. She smoothed her dress and hair then took a deep breath and opened the door.

When Amu opened the door Ikuto's infamous smirk turned into an 'o' Amu chuckled slightly at his reaction.

''Like what you see Ikuto?'' She said teasingly.

''Yes...now only if I can get it in bed...'' Ikuto smirked.

''Pig...'' She said blushing.

''Oh by the way...you forgot your coat here...'' Amu said while pointing to the nicely folded coat on the couch.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

''U-Uh oh thanks!'' Ikuto said nervously. Ikuto quickly went inside , grabbed the coat and made his way back over to Amu.

_'I hope she didn't see the ring...'_

Amu Interrupted Ikuto's thoughts.

''Ikuto? You alright?''

''U-Uh...Yeah'' He said trying to convince her.

''Lets go'' Ikuto said while extending out a hand.

Amu gladly took his hand, and they were off.

* * *

Amu gaped at the restaurant Ikuto had taken her to . It was a 5 star restaurant with apparently the best cook in town. Ikuto walked up to Amu and closed her mouth with his finger.

''It's not polite to do that in public Amu'' He said while taking her hand.

''Shut up...'' Amu said while averting his eyes.

They sat there in the restaurant in a silence. Not an uncomfortable silence more like a silence of peace or relaxation.

Ikuto stared up at Amu from his menu.

_'She looks Gorgeous...'_

A waiter came to their table with a notepad and pen.

''Hello. My Name's Yakoru (I just made that up XD) I'll be your server this evening...Now are you ready to order?'' He said clicking the top of his ball-point pen.

''Uh...yes I'll have the steak'' (wewt steak! XD) Ikuto said while handing him the menu.

''And you young lady?'' He said smiling at her.

''Um...I'll have the chicken platter thank you'' She said while handing him the menu as well.

As Yakoru walked away he stopped. He turned to Amu and smiled brightly.

''May I say you look STUNNING this evening ma'am'' He said while mustering a BIGGER smile.

''T-Thank you...'' She said while blushing.

As Yakoru walked away , Ikuto rolled up his sleeve and slammed his Napkin on the table.

''Aw he dead'' Ikuto said while attempting to get up.

But Amu stopped him.

''Ikuto he's probably just trying to get a tip , calm down'' Amu said trying to calm him.

Ikuto sat at stared at Yakoru as he waited other tables.

''If his tip is your virginity...he can't have it I already place my claims on it!'' Ikuto said angry.

Amu's eyes widened. She decided to let him get off scott-free for that remark since they were in a restaurant...

Ikuto quietly , without Amu noticing took out the black velvet box from his coat pocket.

_'Might as well give it to her now before the food gets here...'_

''Amu?'' Ikuto said while looking up at her.

''Hn?'' She said mildly distracted by her glass of wine.

Ikuto took hold of both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

''I have something I want to give you...hold on a sec''

Ikuto let go of her hands and propped the velvet box on the table.

''So Amu will you-'' Amu cut him off.

''Yes Ikuto I'll marry you'' She said smiling.

''Wait a second...m-marry? are you joking?'' Ikuto said bewildered.

''Aren't you proposing?'' Amu said pointing at the box.

''You thought I was proposing?...Heh Balls no'' Ikuto said looking at her.

Amu's expression turned to a sad one she looked down at her plate.

_'Oh...so he DIDN'T want to propose.'_

Ikuto noticed her face and quickly tried to cheer her up.

''H-Hey it's not like I wouldn't _WANT_ to I just mean it's too soon...'' Ikuto said while grabbing her hand and caressing it with his thumb.

''Yeah...I guess your right..'' Amu said agreeing with him.

''So what is it for?'' Amu said looking at him.

''It's a Christmas present what else?'' He said giving her a confused look.

''B-But you already got me that necklace!'' Amu said slightly shocked.

''I thought it matched the necklace i got you so I bought it as-well'' He said looking down at the box.

''Thanks Ikuto! I love you!'' She said Happily.

''I love you too Amu'' He let go of her hands and opened the box.

Amu put on a surprised-yet-happy expression.

''It's beautiful!'' Amu said trying to sound happy.

Ikuto saw right threw her act.

''You saw it already!? Damn! I knew it! your too nosy for your own good'' He said while putting his face in his hands.

''W-Wait how did you know I already saw it!?'' She said confused.

''It's written all over you face...I can read it in your eyes that you've seen it before...plus your acting isn't all that great.'' He said while propping his elbow on the table with his chin in the palm of his hand.

''What ever! I still love it!'' Amu said holding up the box.

Ikuto took the box from her and took out the ring. He placed it on her ring finger.

''There...so atleast it looks like I proposed...'' Ikuto said while smirking.

Amu laughed and held her ring up to the light . The sapphire shined and almost blinded Amu. Ikuto once again , held her hand lovingly while stroking the ring with his thumb. Amu leaned across the table and kissed him compassionately.

''Merry Christmas-love'' Ikuto said to her.

Amu laughed.

''Merry Christmas Kitty'' They Klinked there wine glasses and sipped there drinks.

* * *

Yumiko: Like it ? :D Even though Christmas and new years past I plan on doing a new years one where they get drunk XD

Ikuto: What the hell? We're not legal to drink!

Amu: Exactly.

Yumiko: Too bad! your going against the law...

Ikuto: WEWT! TIME TO GET DRUNK! *wraps a business tie around his head*

Yumiko: Thats what retards who want to get laid do...

Ikuto: I'm no retard but I sure want to get laid *smirks at Amu*

Please R+R! :D


	16. LET'S GET DRUNK! WEWT!

**Yumiko: Ik. Ik. I took long too update. I have a 4-word explanation for it: School is a whore. There.  
**

**Ikuto: No comment.**

**Yumiko: OH HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK.I FORGOT. AMU CHOSE IKUTO YOU SUN'S A BETCHES! WEWT! I KNEW IT!**

**Yumiko: And, recently I've been finding that people say 'Ikumu' Instead of Amuto. Please...don't say that. It sounds like your trying to say Ikuto while sneezing.**

**Amu: Please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own Shugo chara! or any of the characters**

* * *

Christmas had gone and passed but New years was approaching little by little. It was December 30th today and Amu was with Rima,Yaya, And Utau planning the new years party they were throwing tomorrow.

''Okay so we're definitely going to have the sugar cookies...what about drinks?'' Rima said tapping her head with her pencil.

''How about some cola....or beer?'' Utau offered.

''We're under aged!'' Yaya exclaimed.

''Fine! wine then!'' Utau yelled a little louder.

''If you were smart, you would know we're still underaged to be drinking wine...'' Rima scoffed.

''Then what the hell do you want!? Kool-aid!?'' Utau hollered.

''Fine Utau! we'll drink the stupid beer and wine. BUT! so help my GOD if any one finds outs...'' Rima trailed off.

''It'll be fine!'' Utau stated.

''We won't get hammered...plus I'll even get a type of beer that isn't even that powerful!'' Utau suggested.

''Fine. Whatever'' Amu said trying to end they're conversation.

* * *

For the new years party Amu wore a long-sleeve shirt which was striped horizontally with black and white stripes. She had a black short-tight-skirt that had different angles and sizes of ruffled areas. With the skirt she wore knee-high black stockings and a pair of white shoes. (if your confused by what she's wearing I'll post a pic on my profile.)

She grabbed her black carry-on purse and headed to Ikuto's house.

* * *

She unlocked Ikuto's door (CRIMINAL :O) with the key he gave her. (neve rmind...)

''Ikuto?'' She called from the main hall-way.

This startled Ikuto who was upstairs shaving. The razor slide slightly across his cheek making a minor cut visible. Ikuto grimaced in pain.

''DAMMIT!'' Ikuto yelled from upstairs.

''Ikuto are you okay!?'' Amu yelled.

Ikuto rushed down stairs dark purple-button up shirt was unbuttoned all the way. That way you can see his abs(XD). He had only one sock on his right foot and his hair was a mess.

''Yeah what's up?'' He said ruffling his hair.

Amu looked at the cut on Ikuto's cheek.

''Oh...did I cause that?'' She said holding Ikuto's face in her hand.

Amu's eyes trailed down from the cut to Ikuto's chest. She stared at his abs which were barely covered by his shirt. Amu blushed and looked away.

''A-Anyway get ready! or atleast button-up that shirt...'' She said looking at her feet.

Ikuto pushed his shirt out of the way and put his hands on his sides. This way,making it easier to see his now-exposed chest.

''Why? you know you like it.'' He said teasingly.

Amu blushed and continued to stare at her feet. Ikuto was bothered that she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He pouted at this, the procided to take his pointer finger and lift her chin up, making her eyes meet his.

''Don't be shy...look at me'' He told her embracing her.

Amu struggled against him and replied sarcastically:

''Oh yeah...now I have a GREAT view of you'' She said finally hugging him back.

''Haha...very funny'' He said rolling his eyes.

Amu pulled away.

''Now get ready! we have to be there soon..'' Amu said pointing at him.

''Alright...'' Ikuto dashed down the hall, but slipped on his sock that he was 'missing' .

''Hoooooooly shiiiiiiit!'' He yelled as he fell.

Amu laughed as he got up and straightened himself out.

''Don't worry I'm just fine, yeah go ahead! laugh...'' He said going back up the stairs.

Amu had her hands on her knees still laughing.

''W-Wait! Iku-to I'm s-s-sorry!'' She said between laughs.

Ikuto ignored her and went up the stairs got dressed and met Amu downstairs to go.

* * *

They walked towards the karaoke place where they had reserved a room until the next morning at 8 a.m.

Amu and Ikuto waited outside until the others showed up. They were apparently early. Ikuto decided to have some fun with her as he waited.

He walked towards her and hugged her from behind. Amu smiled a little finding the moment they were having kind of relaxing.

''Hey Amu.'' He breathed into her ear. Amu shuddered at his warm breath.

''Y-Yeah?''

''Are you ever gonna show me them?'' He asked her.

Amu was confused by his question.

_'show him what?'_

''Show you what?'' She asked him back.

He took his hands from Amu's waist and stuck them and her chest.

''You're Tittles!'' He said aloud.

Amu shrieked , and turned around only to slap a smirking Ikuto.  
''AH! DAMMIT! I WAS KIDDING!'' Ikuto said as he held his cheek in pain.

Just as they were arguing Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Tadase,Utau,and Kukai approached.

Kukai looked at Ikuto's cheek and laughed. Ikuto just frowned and looked away. Nagihiko's face was of complete worry.

''Amu...What in god's name did he do to you!?'' He proclaimed while pointing at Ikuto's cheek.

''N-Nothing...let's go inside'' Amu said kind of rushed. Nagihiko held out his arm and Amu gladly hooked her arm with his. She looked back at Ikuto and stuck her tongue out at him. Ikuto pouted sadly.

* * *

Everyone all sat watching Yaya singing ..terribly I might add. They decided to judge each person like they did on American Idol (I do not own)

As Yaya finished she stood in front of Amu,Ikuto,and Kukai who were the judges.

''That was a monstrosity.'' Ikuto said rubbing his temples.

''Nice show, dawg!'' Kukai said while giving her a thumbs up.

''Your shoes were omega cute!'' Amu squealed.

Rima pointed out to them that they actually were like the judges on T.V.

''Oh god...THEY'RE TAKING OVER!'' Ikuto yelled in sheer horror and he pulled slightly on the ends of his hair.

''Ikuto..you're being over-dramatic'' Amu said while rolling her eyes.

Just as Ikuto was about to strangle Kukai for saying 'dawg' Utau came in with a big case.

''DRINKS C'MING THROUGH!'' Utau hollered as she set the drinks in front of everyone.

Ikuto looked in the box.

''Alcohol? really?'' Ikuto questioned Utau as he looked down into the box.

''WEWT! LETS GET HAMMERED!'' Kukai proclaimed while holding up a beer bottle.

Amu lowered Kukai's hand and shushed everyone.

''GUYS! we have to use this beer responsibly...if we drink too much we actually _will_ get hammered.''

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''Okay!'' Ikuto started.

''Let's have fun! just don't drink too much..'' Ikuto said while holding up a beer bottle.

*~*A Couple Hours Later*~*

There was Ikuto at the front of the room was Ikuto, with one hand around a clearly-drunken Amu with a beer bottle in hand. Everyone looked up at him to figure out what he was saying.

''I'D LI-IKE T-TO THANK..'' Ikuto trailed off.

''Wait...what did I win?'' He asked confused.

''OH WELL! I'D LIKE TO THANK MAH WIFEY BETTY!'' He said pointing at Amu.

''It's Amu you idiot!'' Nagihiko yelled as he threw a beer bottle to the ground drunkenly.

Ikuto looked at him with half-open eyes.

''Oh..RIGHT! AMU-'' Amu cut him off.

''WHO THE HELL'S BETTY!?'' She yelled as she threw a sloppy punch at Ikuto.

Ikuto and Amu unstably walked to the bar-stand to sit down.

* * *

Kukai came up to the stage with Nagihiko ,not really knowing what they were doing. It was at that moment Nagihiko threw up on the floor and Kukai watched him...then laughed.

There was Yaya with her face pink and her arms around Rima who was trying to get at Utau.

''You said we wouldn't get hammered you skank!'' Rima yelled.

Utau looked at her confused , then smiled brightly.

''UNICORNS AND BUTTERFLIES TEE HEE!'' She yelled while holding up another beer bottle.

* * *

By the bar, Amu and Ikuto sat on the stools facing each other. Amu was slightly rocking back and forth on the stool threatening to fall off. Ikuto, being drunk, blurted out secret stuff he didn't want Amu ever knowing.

''Did you know I considered raping you one time?'' He said with his head resting on the side of the bar table.

Amu giggled. ''Well we're boyfriend and girlfriend now! you wouldn't have to rape me to want sex!'' She said smiling at him.

Amu took Ikuto's hands in her's.

''Ikuto-kuuun~...Amu-chan is sorry for slapping you earlier...'' Amu said while placing Ikuto's hands on her chest.

Ikuto sat up and immediately started squeezing his girlfriend's chest.

''Awe-SUM!...w-what size are they?'' Ikuto said smirking.

Amu giggled.

''Size 40C I think...'' She said while taking Ikuto's hands off her chest. Ikuto pouted, but then smiled at her.

''I really love you...'' He started.

''I might tease you but I think I might like you alot-'' someone had cut Ikuto off.

''HINAMORI-SAN!'' Tadase yelled.

''I love ya!...Marry me before we have intercourse!'' He said while wobbling toward them.

''No!'' Amu wailed while jumping into Ikuto's lap and placing her hands loosely around Ikuto's neck.

''Amu-chan love Ikuto-koi!'' She said while snuggling against him.

Ikuto put his hands on Amu's waist.

''You pussy Tadase! wait for marriage before sex? Your such a tool.'' Ikuto then proceeded to make-out with Amu in front of Tadase.

Around 2:30-ish a.m. everyone crashed and fell asleep.

There was Amu on top of Ikuto sleeping on the top of the bar's table.

The was Kukai sleeping on the floor with beer bottles surrounding him. Nagihiko was beside Kukai who's hair was braided and had no idea how the fuck it got that way.

In the corner was Rima, sleeping while sitting-up with Yaya beside her snoozing away. And under the table was Utau who exclaimed that the unicorns wanted her to go to a magical land that was apparently under the table.

_Boy, are they in for a shock when they wake-up xD_

_

* * *

  
_

**Yumiko: You like? :D **

**Ikuto: ITouchedHerChest!?!?!?! no-mother-fucking-way.  
**

**Amu: I feel so...violated D:  
**

**Ikuto: So what'll happen when we wake up?  
**

**Yumiko: The next chapter is kinda gonna be like 'the hang-over' LOL they try to figure out what happened. xD Ikuto: Awe-SUM!**

**PLEASE R+R**


	17. What happened?

**Yumiko: Hey minna! I have an announcement:**

**I Have common terms soooo idk. if the valentines chapter will be here next weekend...BUT I SWEAR I'LL TRY!**

**Ikuto: LIES! ALL OF THEM!**

**Yumiko: NUH-UH!**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters**

**Yumiko: If I did, Amu and Ikuto would already have like a bajillion kids by now.**

* * *

The noise died down as the sun rose up. Seven teens were asleep on the floor,with massive headaches and no memory of what happened.

**Amu's POV:**

Urrg...My head fucking kills!  
And there's some retard blowing air in my face...wait...

I opened my eyes and I noticed my vision was blurry as shit.

Once I finally got back my vision back,I looked in front of me. There, I saw a passed out Ikuto. I realized I was on-top of him, and he had his hands on my..my..MY BUTT!?

I felt my face get hot as I gazed down at the sight.

''Ikuto!'' I yelled right in his face.  
Ikuto flickered his eyes open.

He leaned his head up and smiled as he saw me

''Morning sunshine'' He said.

''WHAT THE HELL'S SO SUNNY ABOUT YOUR HANDS ON MY ARSE!'' I yelled embarrassed.

Ikuto ignored me and continued to tease me.

''You know, this is a pretty erotic position...'' He started.

''Ikuto...'' I said warningly.

''Don't go ther-Ah!'' Before I could finish Ikuto was grinding his hips up against my body.

''S-Stop it Ikuto!'' I yelled at him.

''You say no but your body says YES!'' He said laughing.

I was forced to use my last resort. Yup...you guessed it...I kneed him in the balls.

''Ugh...my happy....sacks....'' Ikuto managed to say in a high-pitched voice before he let me go.

I got off the bar's counter and walked around.

**Ikuto POV:**

As soon as the feeling started to come back in my balls, I got off the counter and walked behind Amu.

Every time I took a step the pain from where Amu kneed me, You know, the place that stores 'unborn children' would just increase .  
I glared angrily at her behind her back.

Amu suddenly stopped in front of me.

''Yo...what's the hold up?,'' I asked her, while putting my chin on her shoulder.

Amu simply pointed to the sight in front of I gazed down to where she had pointed, I noticed she had a disgusted look on her soon as I saw where she had pointed, I started laughing my ass off.

Because there, was Nagihiko and Kukai cuddling each-other in there sleep.

''I KNEW NAGIHIKO WAS GAY!,'' I said as I laughed. Amu only nudged me in the rib-cage as a response.

''Why the violence Amu?,'' I started.

''First my baby-maker now my rib-cage?,'' I said while rubbing where she nudged me.

Amu rolled her eyes at me then bent down next to Nagihiko. That didn't necessarily make me angry. What made me angry though, was Amu stroking his hair, while lightly shaking him to wake-up , AND she was smiling! dude, boyfriend right here!

**Normal POV:**

Nagihiko's eyes flickered open, only to be greeted to Amu's beautiful honey-colored eyes and bright smile.

''A-Amu-chan?'' He said dazed.

Amu giggled.

''Glad to see your awake!,'' she said while giving him another smile.

Nagihiko just smiled half-heartedly at her. Ikuto knelt down next to Amu, interrupting the whole 'smile fest'

''Yeah, we're happy to see you awake instead of spooning with Kukai,'' Ikuto said in a bored-tone.

Nagihiko paled. ''We didn't...'' He trailed off.

Ikuto stifled a laugh and kept his face serious.

''But you DID,'' Ikuto said while pointing to Kukai.

Nagihiko groaned and stood up.

''What happened last-night anyway?'' He questioned.

''That's what we're trying to figure out,'' Amu said while pointing to herself and Ikuto.

''Well, what about Kukai?,'' Ikuto Interrupted.

''Let him sleep...'' Nagihiko said while putting on a disgusted face.

* * *

Amu,Nagihiko, and Ikuto walked around some more,noticing beer bottles, along with some puke everywhere. Amu noticed a camera on the ground. She picked it up and called Ikuto and Nagihiko over.

''Check the video's first,'' Ikuto said.

''Got it,'' Amu said while clicked the 'menu' button.

There was about three videos, all of them about 5-10 minutes long.

Amu clicked on the first one.

There, in the video, you could see someone's feet. Said person, picked up the camera.

''Nice job Kukai, you dumbass, you dropped it.'' That was apparently Ikuto.

Ikuto's hair was all-messed and his shirt was shifted in an awkward way.

Ikuto started turning the camera in awkward angles, trying to figure out if it was on.

He pointed the camera at himself.

''Is t-this thing o-on?,'' He questioned.

''Anyways, t-this is mah gurl (XD) Amu,'' Ikuto started.

''And to prove no one can take her from me, we will have an appropriate...make-out..session'' Ikuto then turned to a red-faced Amu, which was probably from the beer. Ikuto then proceeded to make-out with Amu in front of the camera. Ikuto, apparently got tired of holding the camera and let it drop. Still in view of the camera, was Amu and Ikuto's feet. Soon, you could see Amu's legs starting to shake and wobble. Ikuto and Amu then fell on the floor with Ikuto on top still kissing. After minutes of watching them make-out it ended.

When it ended, Amu,Nagihiko, and Ikuto all had different expressions plastered on the faces. Nagihiko's was one of disgust. Amu's was one of embarrassment. And Ikuto's was one of approval. Ikuto just smirked and kept nodding his head with his arms folded across his chest.

Amu quickly clicked the next video. Again, it was Ikuto filming. But this time, he was walking around just filming random stuff.

''Okay,let's go see what everyone's up too,'' Ikuto started. The camera was pointed in front of him getting a view of the wall. Ikuto abruptly stopped in his tracks.

''AW SICK, I JUST STEPPED IN SOME FUCKING PUKE!'' Ikuto yelled.

''That's just jibberific.'' Ikuto quickly wiped his foot on the ground and continued walking.

''Oh, hell-o'' Ikuto said , dragging out the 'L' and 'O'. Apparently, he had come into view of Amu who was looking worriedly down at Kukai.

''What's wrong Amu-koi?,'' He said Seductively.

''Ku-chan...'' She sniffed.

''He had too much to drink,'' She said looking at the camera sadly.

''Pfft, pussy,'' Ikuto retorted.

''Here, hold the camera Amu'' Ikuto handed Amu the camera to Amu.

Amu pointed the camera to Ikuto.

''Watch this,'' He said to the camera. Amu then pointed the camera to Kukai laying on the ground. Then, Ikuto's legs came into view. Ikuto stood over-top of Kukai's face, and squatted down repeatedly.

''HAHAHA! T-BAG,'' Ikuto yelled while laughing. On the other side of the camera, you could here Amu giggling, the video then ended.

Ikuto smacked the palm of his hand against his fore-head, and started laughing.

Amu glared at him, and clicked the last video.

Amu was filming this time, walking around to film nothing in particular.

She then video-taped Nagihiko Sitting in a chair, with Utau behind him braiding his hair, with scissors in her pocket.

''Utau-chan,'' Nagihiko started.

''Why are you braiding my hair?,'' He questioned lazily.

''Because! the unicorn leader said I need to have my own unicorn tail if I wanna go frolicking with them!'' She giggled.

''But first, I'm gonna braid it and make it all pretty before I cut it off!'' She said while smiling.

Nagihiko just stared ahead with half-open eyes. His expression soon turned into a happy one.

''Yay! I'm helping!'' He cheered.

Amu then pointed the camera in front of her. There, she saw Kukai and Tadase cheering Ikuto on as he went under the beer keg, chugging down as much beer as he could.

''CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!'' They repeated over, and over.

Finally Ikuto stood up with his arms in the air.

''I am the beer king! PRAISE ME!,'' He yelled.

Kukai and Tadase continued to cheer. Ikuto walked forward a bit until he noticed Amu filming him. He walked over smirking at her.

''Come here, baby'' Amu shriek in delight and giggled. The camera then faced the ceiling, with noises in the back round of what appeared to be moans. The video then ended.

''Well, atleast we know SOME of the stuff that happened'' Nagihiko said.

''Hey, what about pictures?,'' Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded, then proceeded to check the first picture was of Amu and Ikuto, sitting in chairs kissing. Apparently, Ikuto noticed they were being photographed because in the next picture, was Ikuto and Amu in the same place only Ikuto, was smiling wide at the camera while holding up a beer bottle. In the next picture was of Nagihiko and Kukai, who were passed out and cuddling each other.

''DELETE THAT NOW!'' Nagihiko yelled.

''Why? It's beautiful!'' Ikuto Exclaimed.

Amu laughed with Ikuto.

''Yeah Nagihiko! it's art!'' Amu and Ikuto continued to laugh.

After flipping through 150 pictures , they finally got all the proof they needed.

''Well,'' Ikuto started.

''We're fucked aren't we?,'' Ikuto questioned looking at Amu.

Amu nodded. Nagihiko looked around the room.

''Well, let's wake everyone up and clean up this mess...'' Nagihiko said.

Amu and Ikuto agreed. Before Amu could walk off, Ikuto grabbed her arm and whirled her around so she was facing him.

''I didn't get a good morning kiss,'' Ikuto said while pouting.

Amu giggled at his childish actions and gave him a short but passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Yumiko: :D?**

**Ikuto: PFFT HAHAHAHA I T-BAGGED KUKAI!**

**Yumiko: I laughed so hard while writing that...xD**

**Amu: What's the next story gonna be about?**

**Yumiko: VALENTINES! ;D**

**Ikuto: WEWT!**

**Amu: Better get me some damn chocolate Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: You're too fat already...**

**Amu: IKUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: Please R+R before I get murdered.**

Le fin~


	18. February 14?

Okay guys, I know your pissed. This isn't a chapter. But see, the reason why is because I'm stuck :\ I have 2 Ideas for the story and do not know which is better. These are my two options:

•Smexy time with Amu and Ikuto (lemon xD)

•Ikuto gets her a golden retriever puppy.

And I need you guys to go review which one you want. Or just say both if you can't choose. The one that gets the most my Saturday or Sunday is the one I'm gonna do. You can only vote once. And even if I decided not to do the lemon its not like it won't happen. It will just sometime later in the story.

And if you guys don't help the story can't go on! D: So please review and I'll update as soon as possible.

~Love Yumi-chan :D


	19. Valentine's Special !

Yumiko: Hey guys ;D I changed the rating...so you know what that means! ]  
Ikuto: SMEXY TIME?  
Yumiko: Well, yes. BUT I got the most amazing Idea from Rosara1bunny (i think that's the name O.O) And I will be using it in the story (-^.^-)  
Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any or its characters

* * *

Amu walked to school that morning feeling a little uneasy. There were gloomy faces all around her.

_'What's up with them?'_

Ikuto walked up from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Mornin','' He said to her casually. Amu was a little startled by his actions but soon relaxed in his arms.

''Ne,Ikuto'' Amu asked him.

His response was a simple 'Hn'.

''Why is everyone so sad today?'' She asked confused.

'"Well, not everyone can have a hot boyfriend on valentine's day,'' He said as if it were obvious.

Amu's eyes widened.

''Oh my! It is valentine's isn't it!?'' She said excited.

''You forgot?'' Ikuto said with a fake pout.  
Amu rolled her eyes.

''Don't give me a childish look, I was kind of distracted the past few days,'' She said to him.

Ikuto just smiled at her.

''So, what do you wanna do for valentine's today Amu?'' He asked her as they walked.

''Um...I'm not sure,'' She said while looking up at him.

''Maybe, we can just hang-out at my place'' Ikuto suggested.

Amu smiled.

''Sure!''

* * *

Amu arrived at Ikuto's house wearing a black and pink plaid skirt and a long-sleeve tight-fitting black shirt , with checkered converse shoes. Her hair was done the way it usually was, with all of her hair down except for a clump of hair at the top of her head, held by a pink X-clip.

She held a box in her hand, containing a chocolate cake with strawberries decorating the top of it, forming a heart.

She smiled as she rang the doorbell.

_'I hope he likes the cake I made!'_

Ikuto opened the door and smiled.

''I smell chocolate!'' Ikuto said the minute he stared at the box.

Amu stared at him in dis-belief.

''HOW DID YOU KNOW!?'' She yelled confused.

Ikuto shrugged at her.

''Hey, I'm part cat'' He smirked and lead her inside.

He held her hand and lead her to the couch, where there were movies and popcorn ready.

''My parents aren't here, so we'll have the place to our selves,'' He said while smirking at her.

Amu looked away and blushed.

_'I'm alone...with Ikuto!? That's NOT a good combo...'_

Ikuto grabbed the box from Amu's hands and set it on the table. He opened up the box and sniffed the cake.

''Ahh...I love how you know me,'' Ikuto said while cutting a piece of cake for himself.

'WOOF!'

Amu's head whipped around.

''Ikuto...what was that?'' Amu asked while taking a step out of the living room.

Ikuto's eyes widened. He quickly ran over to her and blocked her from leaving.

''I-It's nothing...trust me'' He said while pushing her back in the living room.

''Let's just watch the movie,'' He said while gesturing to the couch.

Amu picked up the movie that was set on the table.

''The Love that never was...'' Amu read the title aloud (XD)

Amu looked on the back.

''Ikuto, this movie is rated R,'' Amu said while showing the back to him.

''Exactly, which means there will be a bed scene'' Ikuto said while popping the movie in the DVD player.

''Pervert!'' Amu screeched.

'WOOF!'

Amu's head turned towards the hall-way again.

''Ikuto, now I'm SURE I heard something'' Amu said while looking into the hall-way.

Ikuto picked her up and set her on the couch.

''Your probably just hearing things, Amu'' He said while settling down next to her.

''Yeah, your probably right'' Amu said as she snuggled up to Ikuto.

* * *

About 45 minutes into the movie, Ikuto thought it was time to give Amu her Valentine's day gift.

''I'm gonna go get a drink,'' Ikuto announced as he got up.

He walked to the fridge, and opened it ,then closed it after a couple seconds.

''Amu!, We're out of milk I'll be right back!'' Ikuto said as he grabbed his keys and wallet for effect, then headed out the door.

Amu looked in the hall-way and watched the door slam. Amu sighed and went back to the couch to watch the movie.

Ikuto went right from his front door to the window that lead into the kitchen. He climbed through the window and hit the floor with a quiet 'thud'. He made his way over to the closet and opened it slowly, trying not to make a sound. He took out the box the had air-holes in the top and was covered in red wrapping paper. He rushed back to the kitchen with the box and went back out through the window.

He set the box on the porch and rang the door bell, then hid in the bush.

Amu opened the door and looked around to see no one, she pointed her head downwards and saw a box.

She knelt down and read the card:

_'To my adorable girlfriend Amu, Happy Valentine's day Love, Ikuto'_

Amu smiled and opened the box. A head of a golden retriever pup , popped its head out of the box. Amu stood there Aw-struck looking at the cute baby puppy. Amu looked at the puppy and noticed a ribbon around it's neck. She smiled and picked it up.

''Ikuto , come out of the bushes so I can kiss you!'' Amu said turning her head toward the plants.

Ikuto got up and frowned.

''Everytime!'' He complained. He walked over to Amu and gave her a kiss on the fore-head and looked at the baby-puppy.

''Y'know I always thought you would've gotten me a cat , not a dog'' Amu said while stroking the dog.

''I intended to get you a cat, but when I walked into the pet-store I saw this little guy,'' Ikuto said while gesturing to the puppy.

''Running around his cage energetically , and he was exploring his surroundings and it kind of reminded me of you'' He said smiling to her.

''A dog reminded you of me?,'' Amu said as she frowned.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

''You know what I mean'' He said as he hugged her.

The went back into the house. Amu let the puppy down from her arms. The minute she did this, the puppy ran and started exploring the house. Amu giggled and looked at Ikuto.

''So, is it a boy or girl?'' Amu questioned.

''It's a boy.'' Ikuto said as he watched the puppy walk all over his house.

Amu knelt to the ground and let the puppy run in her arms. She giggled and stroked his fur.

''I think I'll call him Yuuki!'' Amu said excited.

''Do you like your name , Yuuki-Chan?,'' Amu said while rubbing his small stomach.

The dog 'woofed' in response. Ikuto watched as the love of his life, played with the little energetic monster that would be his and Amu's new pet.

They sat back down on the couch, with the puppy in Amu's lap. Everytime Ikuto tried to pull a move on Amu, the dog would growl. Ikuto pouted and gave up. Amu giggled and watched the puppy fall asleep. She took the dog to it's dog bed. She pet and kissed it's tiny head. Amu made her way over to the couch and sat beside Ikuto.

''Ikuto, thank-you for everything'' She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

''Is that all I get for valentine's day?,'' He said as he pouted.

Amu smiled and kissed him more passionately. Soon, it turned into a full-out make-out session on the couch. He bit her lip for entrance and she granted. His tongue danced with her's as if battling for dominance. He explored her mouth with his tongue, earning several moans from her as he did. Ikuto's hand traveled down from her face, to the hem of her shirt. He tugged it, trying to get it off. Amu stopped him.

''L-Let's go upstairs'' Amu said with her face flushed. Ikuto smirked at her and picked her up bridal-style, leading her to his bedroom.

* * *

When they entered the room, Ikuto flopped Amu on the bed , then crawled back on-top of her. His lips met her's in a matter of seconds. As Ikuto was kissing her, Amu was fiddling with the buttons on Ikuto's shirt. She finally got it off, throwing it to the floor and looked at his muscular chest. Her fingers traced his well-toned ab's and stomach as he started to pull off her shirt. Ikuto threw her shirt next to his, then turned his attention back Amu. Ikuto 's eyes widened at the size of his girlfriend's chest. The bra she was wearing barely fit her and his hands were just itching to take it off. Amu arched her back as he reached his hands around her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. A simple 'clak' was heard and Ikuto knew he had accomplished his task.

The bra was thrown aside with the other things. Ikuto looked at Amu. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

''D-Don't look at me like t-that...'' She said while covering her face.

Ikuto removed her hands and kissed her sweetly.

''Your beautiful...'' He said trying to reassure her.

Ikuto's hand found it's way to Amu's left breast and massaged it tenderly. Amu moaned and arched her back.

''Ngh...Ikuto...'' Amu called out. Ikuto knew she was in-pleasure, but he'd make sure she felt even better. Ikuto's other hand found it's way to the right breast, also massaging it with care. Amu was letting out shrieks and moans of pleasure. Ikuto's hands then roamed down her flat stomach, to her skirt. He slipped it down from her and smirked.

''Of course, pink panties...why am I not surprised?'' Ikuto said teasingly.

Amu blushed. ''S-Shut up!'' she cussed.

Ikuto chuckled and continued to take off her panties. Now, with Amu fully naked her marveled at her perfect body.

''Ikuto,'' Amu whined.

''Get on with it,'' She said with a little more force.

Ikuto chuckled again.

''Impatient aren't we?,'' He asked. Amu pouted and turned away.

Ikuto's hand slid down her stomach to her fingers grazed against her clitoris, making her moan out in pleasure in the process. As Ikuto stroked her pearl with his thumb, his middle finger entered her hole.

''Ah!...Ikuto!'' Amu called and she arched her back more. Ikuto's finger kept pumping into her, He soon added another finger,trying to stretch her out as much as she could. Ikuto pumped his fingers faster, listening to Amu moan his name. Ikuto soon felt Amu's walls contract around his fingers. She screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed.

''IKUTO!'' She yelled.

Her back soon fell back onto the bed. She breathed heavily, and watched Ikuto lick her juices from his fingers. It just made her more...turned on. Ikuto unbuckled his belt, and stripped down his clothes. Ikuto was now fully-naked infront of Amu. Now, it was Amu's time to marvel at his body. He was well sculpted she had to admit. Ikuto climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself infront of Amu. He gave her a sweet kiss and looked in her eyes.

''It might hurt at first, but I promise you'll feel good'' Ikuto said while caressing her cheek. Amu smiled.

''I trust you...'' Amu said to him. Ikuto spread Amu's legs a bit farther and positioned himself at her hole. He pushed the head of his cock into her , making her eyes shut tight. He pushed himself in half-way and groaned in pleasure. Amu gripped the bed sheets as he pushed himself all the way in. Ikuto looked at Amu. He kissed her gently and stroked her hair. He waited for her to adjust to him. He was stretching her...he knew it. Amu opened her eyes and forced a smiled. He took this as he signal to continue. He slowly pulled out of her, trying to make it less painful. He pushed back in and moaned slightly. Amu arched her back as his pace increased. Ikuto kept thrusting his hips into her over and over making her cry out his name.

_Ikuto...Ikuto...Ikuto!_ that's all she would cry out. Amu's hips soon started to meet his, making an even rhythm.

''...H-Harder...'' She moaned out.

''I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, what?'' Ikuto teased.

''H-Harder!'' She cried out. Ikuto's pace quickened, thrusting his hips vigorously into her. Ikuto moaned as he felt Amu's walls tighten around his length. A warm liquid ran down from Amu's hole and onto the sheets. Ikuto pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed. Amu stood up and made her way over-top of him.

She got on her knees and slowly started to lower herself onto his length. She and Ikuto moaned in unison as she took all of his length in her. She started to ride him slowly, then picked up the pace as she got used to his length.

''I-It's In s-so deep,'' Amu commented as she rode him. Ikuto moaned in response. Amu kept moaning out as she rode him, stimulating him even more. Ikuto's hand subconsciously made it's way to her breast. He massaged it as she bounced around on his length.

''I-Ikuto...I'm cumming!'' She screamed.

''It's Okay Amu, so am I'' Ikuto groaned as she quickened the pace even more.

''I-Ikuto-'' Amu started.

''Shh, come for me Amu'' Ikuto shushed her.

Amu and Ikuto moaned in unison again as they simultaneously came.

Amu got off him and laid down next to him. He turned over to his side and enveloped her in a hug.

Amu blushed furiously and covered her face.

''I-I can't believe what we just did...'' Amu said a little shocked by there actions.

''And I still can't believe it's not butter!,'' Ikuto exclaimed. Amu pouted and playfully hit him on the arm.

''You always have to ruin the moment,'' She said while rolling her eyes.

''Pretty much...'' Ikuto said while smirking. Ikuto's eyes widened.

''OH GOD NO!'' Ikuto yelled.

''WHAT!?'' Amu yelled startled.

''WE MISSED THE BED SCENE IN THE MOVIE!'' He cried out in agony.

''Perv...'' Amu said while rolling her eyes. Ikuto chuckled and kissed her head. Amu giggled and soon fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Yumiko: You likes? :D

Ikuto: Thank you GOD!

Amu: o/////o Please R+R!


	20. Lasertag!

Yumiko: Hey guys :D

Ikuto: Took you long enough!

Yumiko: shut up and go make me a sammich!

Ikuto : -glares at Yumiko- What's wrong with you?

Amu: She's mad that you aren't in any episodes lately.

Yumiko: You better get back in them :l

Amu: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of its characters

* * *

The sun seeped through the curtains in the Tsukiyomi house. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a man who had just made love with his beautiful girlfriend Amu Hinamori for the first time the night before, woke up due to the sun shining on his face.

Ikuto blocked his eye's from the sun using his hand. He gazed down at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. His mind drifted to the events that happened the night before, he smirked just thinking about it. His smirk soon faded and his eye's suddenly widened.

**Ikuto's POV:**

_'Holy crap! this is bad, BAD'_  
_'Not that I didn't like the sex...but damn! we didn't use protection!'_

I started to lightly shake Amu in attempt to wake her up.

Her eyes opened and she faced me. She smiled at me.

_'Oh how I love that smile...'_

''A-Amu...'' I started nervously.  
''Hm.'' was her reply.

''U-Um, last night...'' I started to beat around the bush.

Amu looked at me confused.

''What is it?'' She asked while stroking my hair.

''We..uh..we...uh...didn't um...use...protection,'' I said avoiding her gaze.

She stared at me for a while then burst out laughing.

'Okay, not the reaction I was expecting...'

''What the hell's so funny!?'' I snapped.

''Ikuto, you idiot! if I didn't already have protection, I wouldn't have had sex with you,'' She said as if it were obvious.

''What are you talking about?'' I looked at her confused.

Amu rolled her eyes.

''The week after we started going out, I got a doctor to prescribe me some birth control.'' she said while looking up at the ceiling.

''Wow, you think I'm THAT perverted?'' I accused.

Amu shrugged.

''Yes, I mean we did it didn't we?'' she said lightly tracing her finger up and down my arm.

''Touché '' I smirked.

''Well,'' Amu started as she sat up.

''I'm gonna go change.'' She smiled at me then got off the bed.  
The minute she moved her body off the bed she wobbled down to her knees.

''Amu! are you okay!?'' I asked concerned.

''Oh shut up! this is your fault!'' Amu yelled at me. She got up and started making her way to MY closet...

''Sooo...Sooore,'' She complained. She entered my walk-in closet then shut the doors. She came out a couple minutes later wearing one of my gray hoodies and some gray sweat pants. (A/N:remember in episode 3 when he came to give her those sweets? yeah, she's wearing the outfit he wore :] )

''Why didn't you just wear your clothes from yesterday?'' I asked her curiously.

''Because, it's probably sweaty considering what we did last night.'' She told me.

''Well, then we'll walk to your house so you can get some clothes.'' I said while shrugging.

''And, then?'' Amu pressed.

''We'll...invite some friends and go...play...laser-tag?'' I told her as the activity suddenly came to mind.

Amu laughed.

''Aren't we a little too old?'' She asked me while smiling.

I did a fake,angry pout.

''You're never too old for a game with lasers!'' I huffed, then crossed my arms over my chest.

''Aha, Okay Ikuto we'll go play laser tag.'' Amu rolled her eyes at me and we started to make our way out of the house.

* * *

**Amu's POV: **

I was dressed in a tight-black T-shirt with a big heart on it. Inside the heart were the words 'I LOVE YOU' in big red letters. Then around that there was 'I love you' written in different languages.I wore black skinny jeans and wore some random purple converse. I know your wondering 'what's up with the emo colors?' Well, we're going to play laser-tag right? if you wear white...you'll stand out.

''Amu~,'' Ikuto whined behind the door.

''Are you done yet?'' Just as I was about to answer he continued.

''I could come in there and help you.'' He said seductively.

''Y-You're s-s-so perverted I-Ikuto!'' I yelled at him.

I heard chuckling behind the door.

''Don't laugh!'' I shouted.

''I'm not laughing, I'm chuckling...HUGE difference.'' He stated.

''Well, I don't care if your laughing,chuckling,teehee-ing,or guffawing! just don't!'' I yelled.

Ikuto was silent for a moment then asked:

''What the hell does 'guffaw' mean?'' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

''You're and Idiot,'' I told him.

''And, you're not a virgin.'' He shot back while smirking.

I shot him an angry glare and slapped him.

''Whose fault is that?'' I asked while stomping down the stairs.

Ikuto grumbled and touched his cheek.

''Mine...'' I heard him sigh.

* * *

***Still Amu's POV***

We got everyone gathered up and entered 'LazerMania' (A/N: I do not own)

As soon as we entered, a man in a red shirt handed us a yellow card that had orange polka dots on them.

''Um, what are these?'' I questioned.

''Those are your 'Gamer-cards','' He started.

''You take these to that counter over there,'' He said while gesturing to the table behind him.

''And, you give it to the person at the computer. Then he will ask you for your gamer name which you can choose.'' He said with a grin.

I looked at my friends and shrugged. I walked to the table and handed the man my gamer-card.

He started typing stuff on the computer then looked at me.

''Okay, now what do you want as your gamer name?'' He asked.

As I was about to answer Ikuto came up behind me.

''Put the name as 'MidnightKitten'.'' Ikuto told the man.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Ikuto clasped his hand over my mouth. The man looked at us weirdly but typed up the name anyway.

''Okay, your name will be announced at the end of the game and you will be given your scores.'' He said to us. Ikuto stepped in front of me and gave the man his card.

''What will your gamer name be?'' He asked him.

''Put it as 'George W. Bush'.'' He said. The man gave him a disgusted look but typed it up.

Ikuto looked at me and smirked. I laughed and hugged him.

''You're so stupid,'' I told him while smiling.

He shrugged.

''Another one of my awesome qualities.'' He said. I laughed and snuggled into his chest.

(A/N: Here are the other people's names :S)

Kukai: SoccerMastur

Utau: ShiningStar

Yaya: RubberDuckiesWillRule (A/N: I know, it's long xD)

Rima: FunnyShorty

Tadase: IRuleYou

Nagihiko: I'mTotallyNotNadeshiko

Ikuto laughed at Kukai's gamer name

''Dude!,'' He started.

''You spelt 'Master' wrong...dumbass'' Ikuto burst out laughing some more. Kukai looked at his paper then sighed.

''Damn it!'' He said frustrated.

We all laughed, then proceeded to the dark-room we'd be playing in.  
(A/N: that sounded so wrong as I read it over..)

I entered the room and inwardly gasped. It was a dark room with neon-colors splattered here and there on the walls and floors. There were two towers at the end of each side of the room. I'm guessing they were bases for each team. There was a board-walk that connected the two at the bottom. In the middle of the two towers were big columns, and big,wide,tall sheets of woods. I'm guessing those were supposed to block you from other people.

''Okay,'' Utau started.

''Who's on which team?'' She questioned.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist.

''I have to protect my princess, so I'm on her team definitely.'' He said. Rima glared at him.

''Then, I'm on her team too!'' She yelled. Rima ran over to my side, peeled off Ikuto's hand from my waist and hugged me. Ikuto glared at her.

Kukai grinned and put up a thumbs-up.

''I'll be on they're team too!'' He hollered. Ikuto's glare hardened, but this time to Kukai. I rolled my eyes and looked at Nagihiko. He looked kind of disappointed, but gave me a smile. Yaya burst out with excitement.

''Yay! Yaya gets to be on a team with Tadase-kun, Nagi, and Utau-tan!'' She exclaimed happily. Utau looked at her weirdly.

''U-Utau-tan?'' She asked. Yaya nodded her head.

As we continued walking, we entered a room that had our gear and were hanging on what seemed to be coat racks. A man came up to us and lifted up one of the laser-tag gear.

''For those of you that don't know, you put this on your back. Sort of like you would wear a back-pack.'' He started.

''On the back is a big blue circle. That is the target your opponent is aiming for. As well as the blue circles on your shoulders and on your chest.'' He said to us as he buckled the gear in front. I saw the circle that went on your chest. In wasn't actually that big...probably the size of my fist.

The man then buckled a belt around his waist that had a pocket at the side.

''This, is where your gun goes'' He said while putting his laser-tag gun in the pocket.

After we were done suiting-up, the man gave us walkie-talkie's.

''This is a new thing we're trying, adding walkie-talkie's...so, please enjoy your game!'' He said while leaving the room.

* * *

We all entered the dark room and stood at the entrance.

''Now, what?'' Nagihiko asked.

_''Hello, gamers''_ A voice said.

''Ah, an announcer.'' Rima stated.

_''Welcome! Now, can team A go to the left tower and can team B go to the right tower?''_ The announcer asked. We all shrugged. Me, Ikuto, Kukai, and Rima went to the left tower, while the other went to the right.

We crouched down in the tower in a group.

_''The game will begin in a few minutes! Please be patient''_ The announcer said.

''Okay, so what's the game plan?'' Kukai asked.

''Well,'' Rima started.

''How about, Amu and Ikuto stay up here and act as rifles to whoever tries to get up here?'' Rima asked. Me and Ikuto nodded our heads.

''Then, me and Kukai will go down there and fight, then we'll come back and change position?'' Rima questioned. We all nodded and took our positions.

_''The game will now begin'' _the announcer said.

''DASH!DASH!'' I heard Kukai yell as I saw him disappear down the board-walk.

''KUKAI!'' I heard Rima screech.

''Don't be so frigg'n loud! Idiot!'' She yelled.

_'Speak for yourself Rima...'_

As, I went to shoot a couple people with my gun, I was pushed to a wall. I looked up and saw Ikuto, smirking down at me.

''Ikuto, please let's not do this now, we're supposed to be defending the base.'' I said as I rolled my eyes. He gave me a fake, hurt pout.

''You don't love me, Amu?'' He questioned sadly. My eye started to twitch.I couldn't help it. I smothered him in a hug. He started to kiss me, and soon enough we we're making-out in the corner of the base.

''Hey guys!,'' I heard someone holler.

''Let's check up here!'' The person who I believe was Utau said.

''Oh no!'' I whispered as I got away from Ikuto.

''They're gonna corner us!'' I said to him.

He smirked.

''I cornered you a couple seconds ago...'' He said.

''Shut up Ikuto! this is bad!'' I said. Ikuto looked around. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the opening where we had been snipping people.

''Are you afraid of heights, Amu?'' He asked me. I stared down. It was a pretty big-jump.

''Y-Y-Y-Yes!'' I stuttered.

He picked me up bridal-style and jumped down.I clung onto him as we fell. His feet landed on the ground, and he continued to run into the series of columns and wood boards. We were now hidden from the rest of them.

''Hey Nagihiko,'' I heard someone ask.

I peeked from behind the wooden board.

''Yes, Yaya?'' He asked her back.

''Are you having fun!?'' She yelled excitedly. I heard him laugh.

''Yes, yes I am.'' He said while giving her a smile.

Ikuto poked me.

''Wanna get some points?'' He whispered to me. I nodded.

''On the count of three, we ambush em'.'' He said. I nodded again.

''1...'' He whispered quietly.

''2...'' He said a bit louder.

''3!'' He yelled. We ran out from behind the board and began shooting Nagihiko and Yaya. They were shocked and walked backward into a corner. We kept shooting at them until Utau and Tadase showed up to help them. We ran into another series of columns and soon as it was safe, me and Ikuto burst out into laughter. I hugged him then, composed myself as I stood up.

''Let's go play!'' I said happily.

''Now, who's the kid?'' He asked me. I punched him playfully on the arm and ran out of the columns.

* * *

Our game finished, and we exited the dark room.

''Please wait by the podium there.'' This random lady told us as she gestured to a stage with a podium.

We walked to our destination and waited a few minutes.

A man soon came out with a bunch of papers.

''Okay, now I will announce the results...'' He said

''SoccerMastur...scored the lowest, I'm sorry'' The man said. Ikuto laughed and I nudged him.

''How is that possible!?'' Kukai yelled.

''I got a lot of people!'' He shouted.

Rima scoffed.

''I DON'T COUNT RETARD!'' Rima yelled at him. I laughed.

''You don't?'' He questioned.

''No, she doesn't. She was your team-mate.'' The man said.

Ikuto laughed again.

''What did he do?'' He questioned.

''He walked behind me, and shot the target on my back'' Rima said while rolling her eyes.

''Kukai, You cheap bastard!'' Ikuto yelled while laughing.

''IRuleYou, got the next lowest score'' The woman said as she handed Tadase and Kukai their score sheets.

''I guess I'm not good at the game...'' He said embarrassed.

''Next person, RubberDuckiesWillRule...'' The man read the name and looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

''That's Yaya!'' Yaya yelled.

The man gave Yaya her score sheet.

''Your in 6th place'' He told her.

''Yay!'' Yaya yelled as she happily skipped away.

''I'mTotallyNotNadeshiko...your in 5th place'' He said while handing Nagihiko's sheet to him.

''ShiningStar...your 4th place.'' The man handed Utau her sheet and she started pumping her fists in the air.

''YES! TAKE THAT BIZZ-NITCHES!'' She yelled.

''FunnyShorty, you are third place.'' He gave Rima her sheet while she kept her face expression-less.

''Yay...'' She said unenthusiastically.

''Oh,'' The man started.

''It seems we have a tie for first place...'' The man said while looking at both mine and Ikuto's score sheet.

''Um, MidnightKitten'' The man gave me my sheet. I smiled and walked back to Ikuto.

''G-George W. Bush?'' The man said. Everyone laughed. Ikuto smirked.

''Um, Is George W. Bush here?'' The man said again.

Ikuto walked up and grabbed his score sheet,then walked back to me and put his arm around my waist. He leaned down next to my ear, and whispered.

''Next time, I won't lose'' I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my ear.

''W-W-What e-e-e-ever!'' I shouted and turned around.

I heard him chuckle. I smiled.

''Thank-you, Ikuto'' I said turning back to face him again.

He looked at me puzzled.

''For what?'' He questioned. I shrugged.

''Everything I guess,'' I said. He smiled and pulled me into an embrace. I looked up at him, He leaned down and gave me a short but passionate kiss.

''I love you, Amu'' He told me.

''I love you, too!'' I said happily and snuggled up to him

* * *

Yumiko: Le fin!

Ikuto: lol, kukai.

Amu: So, what's the next chapter?

Yumiko: Idk. yet this story might be ending soon.

Ikuto: WHAT!?

Yumiko: calm down you PMS-er. We never know right?

Yumiko: Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it! please R+R :D It makes me smile :D


	21. Graduation

Guys I'm really ,really sorry. I rebooted my computer because it had a virus and my brother 'forgot' to save my files on a disc, so the chapters I was working on didn't save. I had 3 chapters done! god damn, I'm pissed. Don't worry I'm getting started right away on the first.

I love you guys!

Love, Yumiko


	22. Ikuto's Graduation! the real one

Yumiko: Hey, I got this chapter up as fast as I could.

Ikuto: Let's start the chappie!

Amu: disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The day had finally come. Ikuto's graduation. Utau was sitting with Kukai, checking her watch every now and then.

_'Where the hell is he!?'_ she thought furiously.

At that thought, a car screeched in front of the yard, causing everyone's heads to turn toward it. Utau stomped furiously towards the car with Kukai following close behind her.

''What the hell Ikuto!?'' She yelled at the man with midnight blue hair. He turned to her, with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

''Things got a little frisky.'' He said as he pointed to Amu. Amu blushed and nudged him.

''I-It's not like that!'' Amu yelled unconvincingly.

Utau gave Ikuto a disgusted look, then turned to Amu. She blushed as she gazed down at Amu's shirt.

''U-Um...Amu you got a few...button's loose'' Utau said while pointing to Amu's shirt. Amu looked down only to blush. She was right. Half the buttons on Amu's shirt were undone. Amu struggled with the buttons, trying to get the done.

Kukai laughed as he made his way over to Amu's side of the car.

''Finally became an adult, hey?'' He said to her jokingly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

''K-Kukai!'' Amu shouted. She began to wrestle with Kukai, trying to get him to be quiet.

Ikuto was partially annoyed by this. He got out of the car. Amu and Kukai turned their heads as they heard the car door slam. Ikuto was stomping off toward the stage. Amu noticed his graduation uniform in the car seat.

''Ikuto!'' Amu called. Ikuto turned around to see Amu, holding up his cap and gown. He made his way over and kissed her cheek, while taking the uniform out of her hands.

''Thanks'' He said gratefully. Amu smiled and gazed toward the stage.

''Shoo,shoo Ikuto! go graduate!'' She said while motioning him to leave. He smiled, slipped on his gown and cap while making his way toward the stage. As he walked he heard two girls talking.

''Ne,ne! don't you think Ikuto-san is cute?'' One said to the other.

''Totally! I just don't understand why he's with that Hinamori-girl, I mean we're much prettier.'' The other sneered. Ikuto stopped in his tracks. He turned to the two girls and made his way over.

''Hey, you two'' He called. They turned and smiled.

''Get a fucking life. You think gossiping makes you superior? It doesn't it makes you shallow whores.'' He said coldly. The girl's smiles faded instantly.

''Don't talk about Amu as is you know her,'' He started.

''You may think your pretty, but all I see are two 's way prettier than you, and I'm sure any guy here would agree with me.'' He scoffed.

''At least Amu had the decency not to lose her virginity at age 13.'' He snapped. He paused before turning back to them. The girls stared at him in disbelief.

''Mind your own business'' He said before walking back to the stage. The girls shook in fear.

Ikuto took his seat on the bench with his other classmates as Kukai,Utau, and Amu sat in the audience.

The principle made his way over to the podium.

**Amu's POV:**

So, yeah. The principle started talking about how proud he was, be careful of future decision, blah, blah, something about ham, and blah.

The principle then called the valedictorian to the stage. I expected some nerdy-guy, but no one came up. The principle said into the microphone:

''Please welcome, our valedictorian, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!'' He shouted. Everyone was silent as Ikuto made his way to the podium. He smirked at me.

Ikuto looked around the audience confused.  
''What's wrong?'' He said into the microphone.

''I can't be smart _and_ sexy?'' He said. The audience laughed.

''Anyway, I'm here representing my class for their graduation.'' He said.  
The audience clapped. Ikuto smiled.

''See, when I first came here...I didn't really care about anything...In fact, I didn't know why I came here at the time.'' He said

''It felt as though, something was pulling me back here...'' He trailed off.

''I realized what it was after some time of being here.'' He told us.

''Love.'' He said simply.

''My excuse to leave, was to find my father, but that wasn't why I left...I guess I was just running away from my love.'' He told the audience.

'' I had a deep love for someone here, and didn't realize it until I left...'' He looked down.

My heart started to accelerate as tear began to sting in my eyes.

''What I'm trying to say is,'' He started. He turned to his classmates.

''Never run from something you love, always take a risk for it'' He said to them. He turned back to the audience, and smiled at me.I smiled back at him as the tears started flowing down my cheeks.

''Thank you.'' He said to us. The audience roared with applause as he took his seat.

The principle came back up to the podium, and talked some more. After he was done talking, he started handing out diploma's. It went from the A's to the D's to the J's all the way down to T's.

''Trutuko Ryoko.'' The principle said as he handed a girl with purple hair her diploma.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'' The principle called. Kukai, Utau and I burst out of our seats applauding. He smirked at us as he grabbed his diploma. Before he walked off the stage, he grabbed the microphone.

''My future's waiting.'' He said as he raised his diploma in the air. The audience roared with applause.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

After the graduation, Utau suggested we go out to eat. Amu sat beside me while across the table, Kukai sat beside Utau. The waiter came up to us with a notepad and pen in hand.

''May I take your order?'' He asked.

_'No dip-shit you can't, we're just gonna sit here until we get bored, then leave...Heavy sarcasm intended'_ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

''I'll have a bowl of ramen, make it large'' Utau told him. Kukai narrowed his eyes at her.

''Wanna race?'' He challenged.

''Your on, pretty boy'' She snapped.

''Make that two.'' Kukai said, his gaze never leaving Utau's.

''And for this lovely couple?'' He asked Amu and I.

''I'll have the 'Love my Nuggets Special'.'' I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Amu giggled quietly as he wrote down the order.

''And for you?'' He said turning towards Amu.

''Spaghetti with t-tomato s-s-sauce.'' She said through giggles. As soon as the waiter was out of ear-shot we burst out laughing.

''What kind of a name is 'Love my Nuggets' for a food item!?'' Amu exclaimed laughing.

''I know. Furthermore, who would name something that on their menu?'' I asked laughing lightly.

When we stopped laughing, Amu turned to me.

''So, how does it feel to be out of school?'' Amu asked me.

''Pretty great , I guess'' I shrugged. Amu's expression turned into a sad one as she looked down.

''Amu? Is everything okay?'' I asked while patting her back.

Amu sat up straight almost Immediately, and gave me a forced smile.

''I'm fine!'' She told me. I didn't believe it, but I shrugged it off.

The waiter came back with our food, and set it down in front of us. I saw Amu's eyes go wide as she stared at the food. I chuckled lightly watching her grab the fork excitedly.I smirked as an idea popped into my mind. I grabbed a piece of loose pasta that was hanging off from Amu's fork and popped it into my mouth. She stared at me confused as I leaned toward her, all the while slurping the noodle. She dropped the fork, but the pasta in my mouth, untangled itself from the fork. I leaned towards her more, coming closer to her face. She leaned forward as well, the noodle disappearing into her mouth. surprised, I more toward her faster.

It wasn't long before our lips met in the middle, biting off our piece of the pasta while doing so. As she swallowed the pasta she smiled.

''Quite a meal.'' She commented. I laughed as I placed my arm around her waist. I looked across the table to see Kukai and Utau staring at us in disgust.

''Uh...we'll be going now!'' Kukai yelled as he grabbed Utau's hand and ran out the door. (A/N: Small Kutau moment there :3)

I looked back from Kukai's retreating form to the table. I growled, and turned back to the door.

''KUKAI! YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT US WITH THE CHECK!'' I shouted. Amu laughed as she tried to hush me.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

We went back to Ikuto's house. As I stepped inside a 4-month old puppy came running towards me.

''Yuuki-chan!'' I called happily as I crouched down, and held my arms open for the puppy. I heard Ikuto chuckle as he saw me pick up the dog in my arms. He walked towards me and smirked.

''This furry bastard causes a lot of trouble.'' He said while tapping the dog's nose. Yuuki bit his finger, and growled slightly. Ikuto frowned and growled back, holding his finger. I laughed while walking towards the couch in the living room. I sat down with Yuuki in my lap, him slowly drifting to sleep as I stroked his fur.

I looked up to see Ikuto, reading over his diploma. A wave of sadness suddenly hit me.

_'When Ikuto goes to university...we won't be a couple anymore, right?'_

Ikuto sat down beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

''Something wrong, Amu?'' He asked. I forced a smile.

''N-Nope! Nothing at all!'' I lied. He eyed me suspiciously.

''Your acting sucks, might as well tell me,'' He shrugged. I could hold it any longer, tears started to pour out of my eyes. I placed Yuuki on the couch beside me gently. I clung onto Ikuto's shirt and started to sob. He started to pat my back, and kiss the top of my head.

''Amu, tell me...please?'' He breathed soothingly into my ear. I looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

''W-When you go to university, we m-might not be a c-couple any m-more.'' I managed to choke out. Ikuto stared at me shocked.

''Why would you say that?'' He asked.

''Because, you might go to a university far away,'' I started.

''O-Or leave me for some college girl.'' I said to him.

''Amu,'' Ikuto started.

''I would never go to a university far away from you. It would pain me as much as it pained you.'' He told me.

''And, I wouldn't leave you for a college girl, ever. '' He said.

''P-Promise?'' I asked. He smiled and pulled me in an embrace.

''_Promise_.'' He said as he linked his pinky with mine.

''I love you, Ikuto.'' I told him.

''I love you too, Amu.'' He said to me. He pulled away from me and frowned.

''But, I don't like that shirt your wearing. So, let's take it off.'' He said. I rolled my eyes.

''Your such a pervert.'' I said.

''I don't like those pants either.'' He said glancing down at my black skinny-jeans.

''Ikuto...'' I warned.

''And, even though I can't see them, I don't like your panties.'' He smirked.

''IKUTO!'' I yelled.

I got up from the couch, and started to run. Ikuto followed close behind me. I suddenly smiled.

_'We are one messed up couple...'_

Ikuto tackled me, and pinned my hands down.

''Now, shall we take our game to the bed?'' He asked me.

I laughed as he picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his room.

* * *

Yumiko: Finished.  
Ikuto: Your not gonna write the bed scene?  
Yumiko: Nope.  
Ikuto: Evil.  
Yumiko: I know.  
Amu: Please R+R if your pissed at Yumiko's brother for losing the next 2 chapters Yumiko was supposed to post!  
Yumiko: ...freaking brother...


	23. Chapter 23

Yumiko: OH MY FRAGGLE, IKUTO CAME BACK! YESYESYESYESYEYS OMGOMGOMGOMOMG I'M SO HAPPY!

HIS SIMPLE 'YO' MADE MY HEART JUST STOP. THE MINUTE IT SHOWED AMU IN HER ROOM I'M LIKE : OMF. IKUTO'S COMING BACK.

.

Ikuto: Stalker.

Yumiko: Pedophile.

Ikuto: Touché

Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters

* * *

Normal POV:

Amu and Ikuto remained close as the year went by. Even if he wasn't at school with her, they still saw each other. They were able to laugh and have fun even without the other around. During Amu's junior year, Ikuto had frequently visited her, making sure she didn't feel lonely. Amu reassured him she was fine, and that he should focus more on his studies. Ikuto took up Music and Architecture. (A/N: Too lazy to explain what it is, look it up on the internet xD) He had liked the Idea of making a building that would last for many years.

_'It would be something memorable_' He told her.

Amu, on the other hand, planned on becoming a veterinarian. She loved animals. When Yuuki was sick or hurt, he was never taken to a vet. Amu would take care of him. Thus, it occurred to her, how much she would love that job.

Ikuto and Amu studied hard through the year, making it on the 'Platinum Honors' list. (A/N: Platinum Honors is kind of like the honor role, but there are too types. Honors: You get this if you have at least 80% average. Platinum: at least a 90% average.)

But, that had happened in the past. Now, Amu was a senior in High School while Ikuto, was a sophomore in University. After her school was done, Amu planned to go to Ikuto's university. This was because it offered all the courses she needed to be a veterinarian. Although, she had to go to school longer than Ikuto. She had to go for 4-6 years depending on her courses while Ikuto had to go 3-4 depending on his , he would support her nonetheless.

They're relationship had become stronger, there were even occasional talks of Amu moving in after she graduated. This was no problem for Ikuto, since he was now living on his own in a rather big house...'mansion' if you will. It was spacious and lonely for him, despite the fact of Yuuki, a dog that was at least a two years-old in age living with him.

**Amu's POV:**

'Ah, I'm a senior! I'm everyone's senpai!'

I smiled , and slipped on my uniform. I walked down stairs, my chara's following close behind me.

''Go,go! Amu-chan!'' Ran cheered. Miki,Dia, and Su were floating behind me, chatting all the while.

''Ah, Good morning Amu-chan!'' My mother exclaimed.

''Mornin'.'' I said as I grabbed a piece of toast off the table. I popped the toast in my mouth while making my way out the door.

I finished the toast when I was nearly half-way to my school.

'Ah, my façade will kick in...' I sighed.

It was always like this,being labeled as 'Cool n' Spicy' ever year would drive me nuts.I wonder when I got to university, if I'll be like that.

I shook off the thought as I made my way through the gates. I spotted Kukai, his back turned to me. I dashed towards him.

''Kukai!'' I yelled before jumping on his back.

''Ah! Hinamori!'' He laughed. He turned me to face him, his hand on my shoulders while my hands on his fore-arms. We smiled at each other.

A _'click!'_ was heard. We turned to see a crowd of freshmen and juniors looking at us.

I heard some girls wail.

''Waa! Kukai-senpai has a girlfriend!? No way!'' One yelled.

I stepped away from Kukai and faced the crowd. I could feel my façade kicking in.

''What? Never seen two friends before?'' I asked coldly.

''Stop assuming things when you don't even know us.'' I snapped.

I gave a 'Hmph' to the crowd before holding my bag over my shoulder with my hand.

''Waa! Hinamori-senpai is so cool!'' I heard one girl say. The rest of the crowd cheered in agreement. I sighed.

''Hinamori's right,'' Kukai started.

''She's not my girlfriend.'' Kukai said. I heard some girls cheer.

''But, I do have a girlfriend.'' He said. The girls wailed.

He walked beside me, placing his arm over my shoulders.

''Hn, the façade kicked in before class? new record,'' He teased. We laughed while making our way to class.

Did I mention that Utau and Kukai got together during summer break? Oh well, I just did. Utau was a freshman in university, with Ikuto. Now that I thought about it, all of us were going to the same university. Probably because we didn't want to be separated.

I mean, they had a sports program, which included dance. So Nagihiko and Kukai were covered. Rima didn't have to go to university, but she wanted to go to school with us. Even though she wouldn't major in anything, seeing as how she'll be taken over her family business. Tadase decided he was going to major in politics, he wanted to be a king, but I'm guessing the highest he'll get is president...maybe.

Kukai and I made our way to the hall where the class charts were pinned up. I read over the charts and looked for my name. Along with my name was Kukai,Nagihiko,Rima, and Tadase. I smiled brightly and high-fived Kukai.

''Sweet!'' Kukai grinned.

''Another year with my best friends!'' He shouted. I giggled. (A/N: Yes, I'm making Kukai the same age as them :P)

''Glad to see your so happy.'' I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and smiled.

''NAGI!'' I yelled happily and glomped him. He laughed and return my hug.

''How was dance?'' I asked him.

''Good.'' He replied.

I smiled, and looked down the hall. My face lit-up.

''RIMA!'' I yelled. She turned towards me and smiled.

''AMU!'' She said and ran to me. We shared a big hug and laughed. Kukai ruffled our hair.

''Oi, calm down'' He said. We laughed again.

''Is everyone doing well?'' I turned around to come face-to-face with Tadase. I smiled and nodded.

We all walked to our class, talking and chatting about random things.

We all took our seats, sitting near each other of course. Our teacher came in, setting her study plan as well as teacher's book on the table.

I stared out the window, not paying full attention to the teacher, who was speaking. My mind drifted to Ikuto. I wonder if he thinks about me, like I do about him. I smiled thinking of him.

_'Just one more year'_

School ended, and before we knew it, we had to suffer the _'lockers'_. We walked toward our lockers, slowly inching our hands towards it. I opened mine only to have letters pouring out.

I sighed.  
''How many, Kukai?'' I asked him.

''I dunno, around 60? You?'' He replied. I counted briefly.

''Around 75-ish?'' I guessed.

''I _had_ 53.'' Rima said before tossing her letters in the garbage. I laughed slightly.

''64.'' Nagihiko told us.

''47.'' Added Tadase.

All of us linked arms, and walked outside. The minute we got out, more students were handing us letters. I grabbed them without sparing the students a glance. I walked until something caught my eye.

Blue, and not just any type of blue...midnight blue. I smiled inwardly, careful not to let down the act. I walked towards Ikuto.

I noticed a bunch or girls surrounding him. I glared at them with a passion. I pushed through the girls, Ikuto noticing me as I did. He smirked, and chuckled slightly.

_'So help me god, I will rip off the smirk...'_

I turned to the girls, still glaring.

''Need anything, girls?'' I asked. The continued to stare at Ikuto. Ikuto and I exchanged glances before smirking to each other.

I jumped on him,wrapping my legs around his waist.

''Ikuto, last night was amazing.'' I said next to his ear, but loud enough for the girls to hear.

''I hope your on the pill, we didn't use protection'' Ikuto replied. The girls' mouths hung-open in disbelief. Ikuto and I shared a kiss. The girls walked away sadly.

Ikuto and I laughed before he let me down.

''So, how many letters?'' I asked him. He sighed, and pointed to a bag hanging off his Harley. (A/N: Yes, I just had too)

''Around 100...'' He sighed.  
I giggled.

''Around 75, including the ones I just got.'' Ikuto frowned.

''Are you gonna throw them away?'' He asked.

''No.'' I replied. I saw a glint in his eyes.

''C...Can I burn them?'' He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

''No, Ikuto.'' I retorted. He tossed me helmet, and climbed onto his bike.

''C'mon'' He said to me. I smiled, and sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

* * *

We entered my room, flopping on the bed as we did so.

Ikuto turned to me.

''Are you excited?'' He asked.

''For what?'' I questioned. Ikuto pouted.

''University!'' He exclaimed. I laughed.

''Four years of being with you?,'' I started.

''Of course! Just one more year.'' I said. He wrapped his arms around me, my face resting on his chest.

''I can't wait the long!'' He whined. I laughed and returned his hug.

''It'll come soon..don't worry.'' I said while giving him a peck on the lips.

''Are you staying here tonight, Ikuto?'' I asked.

''I intend to...'' He trailed off.

''Moocher.'' I retorted.

He chuckled and tightened his grip around me.

I soon fell asleep.

_'Just one more year...'_

* * *

Yumiko: -twitching- C-Can't wait for n-n-next episode of s-s-s-SHUGO CHARA!

Ikuto: I know, I'm just THAT sexy

Yumiko: DAMN RIGHT, YOU ARE!

Amu: -sigh-

Please R+R Ikuto fans!


	24. The rollerrink!

Yumiko: WHAT TEH FACK!? SHUGO CHARA ENDED!? FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK...EXCUSE MY FRENCH. BUT THAT'S RETARDED. AND TADASE KISSED HER!? WHAT THE FACK!? DIDN'T SHE CHOOSE IKUTO!? WTF!?THERE BETTER BE ANOTHER SEQUEL OR ATLEAST A FRIGG'N OVA.

Ikuto: -sigh- I'll live on even after the shows done.

Yumiko: Your an asswipe!

Ikuto: why?

Yumiko: You left again! ya jerk! The only good thing about that episode was seeing the smexy Ikuto and when Ran, Miki, Su and Dia we're playing that game, Idk what it's called, and the topic was 'People that Amu is in love with' Miki said Tadase, then Dia was about to say Ikuto, but Amu cut her off. I'm like: 'NO! DAMN IT AMU!' Then I just about threw my computer out the window.

Amu: -rubs cheek- EW TADASE GERMS!

Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Amu turned to her side, reaching out for something...or rather someone. She felt no one however, the person she loved was not in reach. She opened her eyes, only to face an empty space beside her.

She sighed sadly, and sat up on her bed, running a hand through her pink locks.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed,she got up, walking to her desk. She spotted a piece of paper, written in her lover's hand-writing.

She picked up the piece of paper curiously, eyeing it before opening the folded note.

It said:

_Dear Amu,_  
_Sorry I left, I had some unfinished assignment due._

She rolled her eyes and kept reading.

_Don't roll your eyes at me._

She was shocked, could he read minds?

_No Amu, I'm not a mind reader._

Was she that predictable?

_Yes, you are that predictable._

Now, she was freaked.

_Anyway, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, and remember :_

_Roller-skating today._

She sighed while setting the note back down.

That's right, she had agreed to go roller-skating with her friends, and Ikuto, even though she had no idea how to skate. Isn't she just smart?

She shook her head vigorously, trying to shake the thought of clinging onto the wall at the roller-skate rink, while her friends zoomed by her.

She sighed and walked over to Miki's egg.

''Miki.'' She said in a whisper, trying not to startle the sleeping chara. The egg opened, a blue-eyed chara poking her head out.

''Ah, Amu-chan!'' She smiled.

Amu laughed softly, picking up the egg.

''An outfit?'' Miki asked. Amu nodded while patting Miki's head.

Miki took out her sketch book, glancing up at Amu every now and then.

Suddenly, an outfit appeared on Amu's body. She was wearing capris pants, a pink shirt with white polka-dots, and a green and pink plaid vest over the pink shirt that stopped just underneath her chest (A/N: *ahem* breasts...Yes, I'm perverted...Screw you! just read the story x] ) She wore pink flip-flops to top it off.

She grabbed her purse, which contained her cellphone and wallet, as well as some other 'items' (A/N: *cough* BIRTHCONTROL *coughs uncontrollably*)

She took out her cellphone, dialing Rima's number.

_RING..._  
_RING..._  
_RI-_

''Hello?'' Answered Rima.

''Ah, Rima!,'' Amu started.

''Is it okay if I come over?'' Amu asked.

''Eh? why?'' Rima questioned.

''We're going rollerblading, right? And , for some reason I feel as if I'm distant from you recently.'' Admitted Amu.

Rima smiled on the other side of the phone.

''Sure!'' She said happily.

* * *

Amu rang Rima's doorbell. Rima answered the door, and jumped on Amu, wrapping her arms around Amu's neck.

Amu smiled.

''Rima, your too excited.'' Amu told her. Rima pulled away, and pouted.

''You said you felt distant from me, right?'' Rima said while pulling Amu into another hug. Amu laughed before linking arms with Rima, and walking upstairs to her bedroom.

''So, Amu, do you know how to skate?'' Rima asked. Amu blushed and shook her head embarrassed. Rima sighed while taking Amu's hand.

''C'mon.'' Said Rima.

''E-Eh? Where are we going?'' Questioned Amu.

''To practice roller-skating!'' Rima exclaimed.

''You have a roller rink in your house?'' Amu said in disbelief.

''Birthday present from dad.'' Rima said while rolling her eyes. Amu giggled.

_'This'll be good'_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu sat down on the bench, strapping on her roller-blades. Rima rolled in on her roller-blades, making a sharp stop right next to Amu.

''Where did you learn to roller-blade, Rima?'' Amu asked.

Rima shrugged.

''If you can skate, you can roller-blade...And, vice versa.'' Rima told her.

After hours of rollerblading and Amu failing miserably at it, it was time to go and meet their friends. Amu and Rima drove in Rima's limousine to their destination. They arrived within a few minutes of driving. When they stepped out of the car, their friends were already there.

''Ah, you guys made it!'' Nagihiko said. Amu glanced down at Rima. She was...BLUSHING!? Cheese's crust...

Amu looked over Nagihiko's shoulder and spotted Ikuto talking to Kukai. She ran over to him, jumping on his back once she got close enough.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
''Hey.'' He said simply. Amu frowned , then proceeded to hit him on the head.

''You left me! Jerk...'' Amu told him.

''Hey, I left a note!'' He defended.

Amu rolled her eyes.

''What was up with that anyway? Couldn't you have just woken me up to say goodbye?'' She questioned.

''But you looked so peaceful-'' He was cut off.

''Don't give me that bull-crap!'' Amu yelled.

Kukai laughed. ''You guys are like a married couple...'' He laughed.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other. Amu blushed and turned the other way, while Ikuto smirked and brought her over to the ground in front of him. He hugged her from behind.

''We will be soon enough...'' He trailed off into her ear.

''E-Eh!?'' Amu said as she tried to struggle out o his embrace.

''Well, let's get going!'' Nagihiko said as he pulled Amu and Rima inside.

Ikuto frowned.

_'That's MY girlfriend...'_ He thought.

Amu gaped at the inside of the roller-rink.  
It was _huge_!

In the middle of the place was the rink, of course. Followed by a wooden border around it. They were at the front of the room, where a window was open. They sold food and drinks there apparently.  
There was a sign up sheet next to the window. A sheet for requesting songs.

Ikuto grabbed her hand, dragging her to the benches.  
He took out his roller-blades, taking off his own shoes in the process.

Amu eyed him. He was wearing dark skinny-jeans (A/N: Dude, I had to. Ikuto in skinny jeans would be smexy as hell) , as well as a tight black shirt, which had fish-net material at the end of the short sleeves.

''What?'' He asked while putting on his roller-blades.

''Do you know how to roller-blade?'' Amu asked him.

Ikuto shrugged. ''I'm average.'' He replied.  
Amu put on her roller-blades soon after Ikuto. Amu , was once again being dragged by Ikuto.

As they entered the rink, Ikuto held onto both of her hands.  
''I won't let you fall.''

Amu smiled. ''I trust you'  
After skating for what seemed like hours, Amu sat on a chair that was apart of a series of chair located in the middle of the rink.

Ikuto soon joined her. ''I'm tired...I need a drink.'' Ikuto mumbled.  
Ikuto spotted a bar across the way.

''Liquor!'' He called happily.  
''Ikuto!'' Amu yelled.

Amu sat there and pouted.  
_'Jerk...'_

''Oi, Hinamori!'' Kukai called.  
He made his way over to her, skidding to a stop.

''Wanna skate together?'' He asked. Amu nodded.

Amu skated along side Kukai who was smiling to himself, looking straight ahead.  
Amu stumbled a bit.  
She clutched onto Kukai's arm.

Once she re-gained her balance she sighed.  
''Hah...close.'' She sighed.

Kukai looked at her confused. ''Can you skate, Hinamori?'' He asked.

Amu laughed nervously. ''Ahaha...well...no, no I can't'' She replied.  
He laughed. ''You really are something...hey, want to take a break?'' He asked while pointing to the wooden boards that surrounded the rink.

Amu nodded her head.  
Amu and Kukai leaned against the wooden board, watching people skate on by them.

Amu was suddenly hugged from behind.  
''Hey...'' A voice trailed off.

Amu looked over her shoulder.  
''Ikuto? You smell of alcohol...'' She mumbled.

''No shit, I was drinking.'' He replied.  
Ikuto glanced down at Amu's chest.

He pointed to her breast. ''You got a lump there.'' He stated before poking it.  
''Ikuto, are you drunk?'' Amu asked.

''No, only pussies get drunk after a few beers,'' Ikuto started.  
He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips.  
''I'm a man!'' He exclaimed.

Amu rolled her eyes. ''Whatever helps you sleep at night , Ikuto''  
Ikuto began poking Amu's _'Lump'_ again. ''You help me sleep at night, you know, after we go rounds and rounds of hot, dirty, nasty-''

''SHUT UP!'' Amu screamed, embarrassed.

''Ikuto,'' Kukai started.  
''You should probably treat her with more respect'' He told him.

''How did you manage to get a girlfriend?'' Ikuto asked.  
''I have my way with women, Ikuto'' Kukai defended.

''My balls you do...'' Ikuto mumbled.

Amu slapped Ikuto's hand away from her chest.  
Ikuto pouted.

Utau made her way towards them, jumping on Kukai for a hug.  
''Let's go skate, Kukai!'' She said happily.

''Okay,okay.'' Kukai laughed while taking her hand.

''_Amu~_'' A voice whined.  
Amu rolled her eyes.

''I wanna skate!'' He whined.

''I honestly think your drunk.'' Amu told him.

''I honestly think we should go skate.'' He retorted.

''Fine...''Amu grumbled.

Ikuto made his way over to the front of Amu, stretching out a hand for her once he was.

She took his hand, and they made their way over to the rink.  
He turned to face her, sliding his hands down to her waist. Ikuto started to move backwards on his roller-blades as Amu moved forward. She kept staring down at her feet. Ikuto lifted her chin up so their eyes met.

''Don't think about it. Just relax...'' He trailed off.

Amu nodded and continued to stare at him.

After a while, they made their way over to the seats that were in the middle of the rink. Ikuto placed Amu on his lap, much to her discomfort.  
Fancy lights started to flash everywhere, making various shapes on the ground. A slow song came on, and all the couples moved together.

The announcer came on.

_'Hey everybody! This song is for the couples out there! Now we want to see all of you kiss!'_ The announcer exclaimed.

''What creepers,'' Ikuto started.  
''They want to see us kiss? Is it for their own sexual pleasure?''

Amu laughed. ''Shut up.''

Ikuto smirked before tenderly placing a kiss on her lips.  
Ikuto's eyes widened moment's later.

''Oh god, we gave them what they wanted! JESUS HELP US!'' He exclaimed. Amu sighed and smacked the back of his head.

* * *

Yumiko: Sorry for the late update, I was in a state of shock over shugo chara .

Ikuto: Amu hit me? -sniffles-

Amu:...Please R+R Yumiko: Please R+R if your pissed off with the way shugo chara possibly ended!


	25. Chocolate Pancakes?

Yumiko: Sorry for the late update, I'm just really lazy now that it's coming closer to the end of the school year.

Ikuto: Bull. You just don't want to continue.

Yumiko: I will end your life.

Ikuto: Try.

Yumiko: *starts typing furiously*

*SUDDENLY, A ROCK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND KILLED IKUTO*

Amu: NUUU! BRING HIM BACK

Yumiko: *sighs and types again*

*THE ROCK IS SUDDENLY REMOVED AND IKUTO IS REVIVED!*

Ikuto: *gasps for air* Bastard.

Yumiko: Actually I have a dad, unlike you.

Amu: OoOoOOoOOoOoO DISS.

Ikuto: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.

* * *

Amu walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. She slouched against it and sighed in content.  
''That was a fun day...'' She muttered.

The house was dark. She flipped on a near-by lamp and took a note off the fridge.

_Dear Amu,_

_We went on vacation for a few days...Take care! There's money in the jar on the table._

_~Love Papa, Mama, and Ami_

Amu crumpled the note and threw it to the floor.

''Jesus Christ, can they _NOT _take me on any trips?'' Amu shouted to no one.

She thought for a bit. ''Can this story be a little original? I mean in EVERY freaking Amuto story, my parents go out and Ikuto shows up, it's so fucking predictable!'' She shouted.

**(A/N: ...)**

_Suddenly_, a piece of balled paper made contact with Amu's scalp.  
She picked it out of her hair.

_Don't ruin the story you skank._

_~signed Yumi._

''Guh...fine...'' Amu grumbled, throwing the note away.

Amu trudged upstairs, opening her dresser and picking out some hello kitty pajamas (A/N: EPIC PJ'S RIGHT THERE) The bottoms we shorts that had the hello kitty face all over it. The shirt was a red tank-top that had a big hello kitty picture on her side with some of the picture bleeding in on the front and back.

She walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stripped off her clothing, and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water. She winced at the coldness of the water. She turned the knob, making the water grow warmer. Her body relaxed as the warm water hit her skin. After 15 minutes or so, she reached her hand out to grab a towel. Once she had it, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out. She screamed. There, on the counter, was seated the Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?'' She yelled.

Ikuto shrugged. ''Bored'  
''When did you get here?'' Amu questioned.

''A little over 20 minutes ago.'' He responded.

''...YOU SAW ME GET IN THE SHOWER!?'' She yelled.

''Doesn't really matter does it? It's not like I haven't seen...'' He trailed off.

''SHUT UP!'' Amu screamed.  
Ikuto placed his hand on the hem of the towel, which was at the top of her chest.

''Tsk Tsk, this won't do. How about we warm you up another way?'' He asked.

''Are you still drunk?'' Amu asked.

''...Possibly...''

''Then get away from me!'' Amu yelled.

''Oh, so if I wasn't drunk, you would've let me have sex with you?'' He questioned.

Amu blushed and turned her head away.

''You know your wet Amu, don't fight it.'' He said seductively.

''No shit, I just got out of the shower. Of course I'm wet!'' She stated.

Ikuto picked Amu up by her side, and placed her over his shoulder.

He placed her down on her bed, then soon hovered over her.

Amu gulped as she looked up at him.  
''So, your parents aren't here right?'' Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded.

''Do you know what kinds of _things_ we could do together?'' He said seductively.

Amu nodded again nervously.

Ikuto smirked.

''WE CAN PRACTICE LIVING TOGETHER~!'' He yelled _'cutely' _while jumping off of her.

Amu sat up. ''Is that the drunk you talking?'' Amu asked.

''Probably,'' He responded.

''Now, lets get to bed~!'' He said _'cutely'_ once more.

''Can I at least change?'' Amu sighed.

''You won't be needing clothes until morning.I'm not finished with you.'' He smirked before pouncing on her.

''RAPE!'' Amu screamed.

''Not if I yell surprise, then it's surprise sex.'' Ikuto stated.

* * *

Amu woke-up early the next morning. She got off the bed, glancing at Ikuto's sleeping face. She pulled out a silk teal summer dress and a cropped white jacket to go over her shoulders. She knelt beside Ikuto, pushing a few strands of hair out of his face. She smiled lightly.

_'Would it always be like this if we lived together?'_

She kissed his cheek lightly before going downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans being clanked around. I sat up with a growl.

I recalled the events from last and I would be living together for a while. Of course, I was pretending to be drunk. Ha, she got pwned.

A yelp from downstairs caused me to jump out of my thoughts. I quickly slipped on some boxers before heading downstairs quietly.

''Mou, Ran!'' Amu yelled. Amu was blocking her face from her chara Ran, who was flicking flour at her.

Amu then took some chocolate sauce off the counter and squirted it at her chara's. They giggled and moved away. The chocolate sauce landed on the ground, along with some flour.

I chuckled at the sight. My girlfriend and her chara's acting like children, what could be more cute?

Amu waved her spatula around, trying to block away the flour being flicked at her. Her chara's suddenly had hold of the chocolate sauce chocolate sauce that was squirted ended up on her face. I licked my lips subconsciously.

On the table I saw a cooking book open to _'Breakfast Delights_'  
She was trying to make chocolate pancakes.

''Okay! enough fooling around. I want to make these pancakes.'' Amu stated.

She cracked three eggs and placed them in a bowl, along with some flour, milk, vanilla, and some butter. She began to mix it all together with a whisk.

She hummed a light tune as she twirled the whisk around the bowl.

_La la la utao utao,_  
_Kao age kokoro no mama._

_Utao_

She began to sway her hips a little as she cooked.

_Akiramechi kenai,_  
_dekinai koto nantenai._

She started to hum again, I'm pretty sure she just forgot the words...

I walked up behind her as she hummed, my ears loving the sound of her voice. She had a beautiful voice.

I snaked my arms around her waist, making her yelp out.

''I-I-I-IKUTO!'' She yelled.

''A-A-A-AMU!'' I mimicked.

Amu punched me playfully.

''I thought you were still asleep.'' She said.

''And I thought you were old enough to know that flicking flour and chocolate sauce makes a mess.'' I retorted.

She giggled.  
''I'm making chocolate pancakes.''

''Mmm. Sounds good, especially the chocolate part.'' I said while placing my head on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and continued to whisk.

I glanced over at her face, and noticed she still had some chocolate sauce on her cheek.

I moved closer, flicking out my tongue in the process. I slid my tongue across the chocolate, sucking on the skin lightly while doing so. I heard her breath hitch.

''Stop, Ikuto. I'm making pancakes.'' She said. I sighed.

''Fine.'' I said while pouting.

I huffed and glanced over at the flour.  
I picked some up in my fingers and flicked it at her. She glared at me and flicked some back. We ended up in a flour flicking war with our chara's laughing at us all the while.

We soon burst out laughing, and ended up in a pool of flour.  
''Can you help me make the pancakes?'' Amu asked.

''Sure,'' I responded.

Amu smiled.  
''We'll continue after I thoroughly cleanse my bladder.'' I said while getting up.

Amu rolled her eyes.  
''You do that, Ikuto.''

I turned to look at her.  
''Oh, I will. And, I will piss_ ALL _over that toilet seat.'' I said before chuckling and running up the steps.

''IKUTO! YOU SICK PIG!'' I heard Amu yell before I closed the bathroom door.

I smirked.  
_'These next few weeks will be fun...'_

* * *

Yumiko: Soooo? How was it? Please review!!! :]

Ikuto: Mmm, chocolate.

Amu: Chocoholic.

Ikuto: PLEASE R+R FOR CHOCOLATE PANCAKES :3


	26. HighJump?

Yumiko: Yay! next chappie!

Ikuto: Not a late update this time?

Yumiko: screw you.

Amu: My pleasure

Yumiko+Ikuto: O_O

Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters

* * *

Amu bit her lip as the person in front of her took her place behind the red line. She watched as the girl sprinted off on her left foot, turning sideways as she made her way to the mat. She reached in front of the mat,taking off on her left foot before arching her back over the bar.

They were doing high-jump in class, and Amu wasn't very confident. She could always chara change with ran, but she wanted to earn her gym mark far-and-square.

''Hinamori!'' Her gym Teacher yelled.

''Hai, sensei.'' Amu replied, slowly walking up behind the red line.

Amu closed her eyes, trying to she heard the whistle, signaling for her to start, her eyes snapped open. She sprinted much like the girl before her did, turning side-ways slightly to gain speed. She hopped off her left foot as she reached the front of the mat, just barely making it over the bar.

She stepped off the mat, silently groaning.  
_'That probably looked terrible.'_

''Hinamori, your form was good,but you need to work on your jump.'' Her teacher criticized.

''Hai.'' Amu sighed.  
Amu sat on the bench and watched other people do the high-jump.  
_'I will perfect this...'_ **(A/N: Not perfect as in she will do it perfectly but perfect as in she will master it...if that makes sense)**

''I wonder what Ikuto's doing...'' Amu mumbled.

''You say something, Amu-chi?'' Yaya asked, chewing on some candy.

''No,nevermind.'' Amu said, forcing a smile.

* * *

Ikuto sat in his desk at music class,fiddling with his pen as the teacher was talking. His face was resting in the palm of his hand, which was propped up on the table while the other lay forward, twisting a pen around his fingers.

He glanced at a girl sitting next to him from the corner of his eye. She was eyeing him flirtatiously, twirling a strand of her wavy chocolate hair around her finger. She licked her lips before winking at him. He smirked.

_'What a whore.'_ He chuckled to himself before staring back at the board.

He stared out the window,watching the clouds go by slowly. He found himself missing Amu more and more.

_'Maybe I'll pick her up today...'_ He thought casually.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

After gym class, we had math. I was doodling on the desk with a blue pen,trying to escape the teacher's words. I found myself doodling a cat,with big eyes, and a goofy smile.I smiled to myself, picturing Ikuto in my head.

As my mind drifted, I started to think of ways to perfect my high-jump.  
_'Maybe I'll stay after school and practice...'_

I smiled.I will master the high-jump.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

The school bell rang at 2:45 p.m.  
I sat up from my desk and packed my bag a tad quicker than usual.I walked out of the class, ignoring the looks I was getting from passer-by girls. I exited the school, making my way through crowds of students.

''Did you hear? Tsukiyomi-senpai turned down another girl.'' One whispered.

''Yeah, I heard he already has a girlfriend!'' One exclaimed.

''I heard that too! She's supposed to be younger than him.'' Another replied.

I sighed. How do they find out these things?

''T-T-Tsukiyomi-senpai?'' A voice called behind me.I turned to see Miyako was a girl in my music class.

''Yes?'' I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

''Are the rumors true?'' She asked. I checked my watch.

_'Damn it, she'll be let out soon...'_

''Ah, which ones?'' I asked a little rushed.

''A-A-About your g-girlfriend?'' She questioned.

''Those? Yes...what about it?'' I answered.

''Isn't it awkward dating a girl younger than you?'' She asked.

''No, should it?'' I asked, feeling a little angered.

''I-It's just that-'' I cut her off.

''Look, I don't feel awkward and neither does she. I don't see any reason for you to be questioning my personal life when you hardly know me at. If you'll excuse me, I have to go.'' I said, brushing her off.

I walked down the school path, walking faster than I had before.  
_'I'm coming my sweet.'_ I thought while smiling to myself.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I stayed back after school to practice high-jump. I was doing okay, I just need to get my jump a little higher.

I raced down the lane,turning sideways slightly in the process. As I took off on my foot, I already knew I failed. The bar hit the bottom of my foot,making it fall off. I groaned aloud.

''I'll never get this!'' I shouted.

**Normal POV:**

''No, I can't give up,'' Amu shook her head while sitting back up on the mat.

''Once more.'' She told herself.

She readied herself again, taking off at the same point.

Ikuto walked through the doors of his old high school.  
'_It hasn't changed much since I left...'_ He thought eyeing the halls.

Now,where was Amu? Was he last question.  
He stopped a boy in the hall.

''Hey, do you know where Hinamori Amu is?'' He asked the boy.

The boy pointed towards the gym doors. Ikuto nodded and said his thanks before walking over to the doors.

''OH COME ON!'' He heard a female voice yell.  
He looked through the window of the gym door.

He saw Amu, lying down on a mat,but propped up on her elbows, glaring down at the bar that had fallen.

''What is she doing?'' He thought aloud.

Amu shook her head.  
''One more time!'' She said with enthusiasm.

Ikuto smiled at the girl's will.  
''She'll never give up...'' He said once more aloud.

He found himself opening the doors silently, slipping in the gym without her noticing. With his hands in his pockets, he watched her. Watched her as she took off, trying to master this thing she found evil.

Suddenly, he laughed. A heart-warming laughed that echoed through the gym. Amu stopped sprinting, turning toward the gym doors. Her heart skipped several beats, watching the man she loved laugh at her. **(A/N: On the last episode of Shugo chara party, when she see's Ikuto...His cool outfit. That's basically what he's wearing here, so...YEAH :D)**

''I-I-Ikuto? What a-are you d-d-d-doing here?'' Amu asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Ikuto's laughter died down. He walked up to her, with a smile on his face.

''You are way too cute.'' He said while using his thumb and fore-finger to bring her chin up to meet his eyes. He gave her a light peck on the lips. Short, but full of passion.

''I came to pick you up.'' He told her.

Amu nodded.  
''So, what are you doing?'' Ikuto asked her.

''Trying to master high-jump.'' She said shyly.

''I'll help you.'' Ikuto said while slipping his bag off his head.

''R-Really!?'' Amu asked excitedly.  
Ikuto nodded, walking towards the mat.

* * *

The next day, Amu felt confident in her class.

''Hinamori! Your up!'' Her teacher yelled.

''Hai!'' Amu yelled enthusiastically.  
She sprinted from behind the red line, smiling. As she took off on her left foot, she pictured Ikuto and her yesterday in the gym, practicing. She closed her eyes before arching her back over the bar.

''Ikuto...'' She said quietly to herself as she made her way over the bar. That was her magic word. It helped sat up on the mat, smiling widely.

Her teacher stood there, shocked.  
''T-That was a-amazing Hinamori! A+!'' Her teacher yelled.

* * *

Amu burst through the door, running around the house.  
''Ikuto?'' She called.

A 'Hn.' was heard from the living ran into the living room, spotting Ikuto reading a book on the couch. She pounced on him, covering his face in kisses.

''I did it! Thank you! Your the best!'' She yelled, while snuggling him.  
Ikuto sat up, his hands around her waist.

''Do I get a reward?'' He asked while smirking.

Amu smiled before leaning up, closing her eyes. His lips met hers. His hand found it's way to her cheek, holding her head in place. Her hand overlapped his as they kissed.

''ONEE-CHAN!'' They heard a small voice yell. Amu's eyes snapped open, as did Ikuto's.

_'Oh shit, don't tell me...'_ Amu thought, turning towards the door.  
There stood her mother,father, and little sister, looking at her dumbfounded.

''-'' Amu was cut off.

''Fudge-cakes.'' Ikuto finished.

* * *

Yumiko: OoOOooOOoo In troooouuuubbblllleeeee

Ikuto: Fack.

Amu: Lolz.

Yumiko+Ikuto+Amu: PLZ R+R TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS :D


	27. Their Approval

**NOTE: I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY RANTS BEFORE THE STORY. SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS ARE EPIC :D**

**Ikuto: Where's Yumiko?**

**Amu: She has a cold... T.T**

**Ikuto: Yes, I'm writing the chapter!**

**Amu: Oh god...**

**

* * *

**

Amu crawled to Ikuto seductively, moving her hips as she made her way to him. She stopped in front of his feet.

''Ikuto, you're so sexy...take me, my sex god!''

Ikuto smirked and picked her up. He threw her on the bed and ripped off their clothes, he then began to-

* * *

**Amu: HELL NO!**

**Ikuto: AW, NO FUN.**

**Amu: I'm writing the story!**

**

* * *

**

Amu walked into Ikuto's room, only to find him kissing another guy.

Ikuto looked at her startled.

''I'm sorry Amu, I realized, I'm gay!-''

Sdafbnljsdfhsdfjn ; fhsadghnlkjdfalkga; l'fgkklwj'; lfjdSFLS'LDFJS'LDKF

* * *

**Ikuto: Give me that keyboard! I AM NOT GAY!**

**Amu: Hey! I'm writing the story! Get lost!**

Sadjkha; fhdf'sd'ljmasgfkdl; fjg'ikldaghl; sdajalkhgpoedmsdv; lks; vsjdkvjk; dk'LKAjk;Dka;Da

**Yumiko: I'm back! I was taking nasty medicine for my throat D; So what's going on here?**

**Ikuto+Amu: NOTHING.**

**Yumiko: Uh, okay. Btw, thank you Ikuto's Maid for the very encouraging and very adorable review! Our only review on last chapter (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**Amu: But, you still get alot of emails about people favoriting ur story and you as an author**

**Yumiko: Ik! I love those emails too! :]**

**Ikuto: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Amu jumped up from the couch. She waved her hands in front of her in a panicked matter.

''M-M-Mama! P-Papa!'' Amu screeched.

''Onee-chan's got a boyfriend!'' Ami repeated in a sing-song voice. She skipped towards Ikuto as she hummed. She jumped on him.

''Hey! I've seen this guy before!'' Ami yelled as she looked at Ikuto.

Amu smacked the palm of her hand on her fore-head.

_'Great...'_ She thought sarcastically.

_'Now they're going to find out about that.'_

''WHAT,'' Her father yelled. He ran over to Amu.

''Ami's already met him and we haven't!?''

Amu rolled her eyes.

''You've met him before!'' She stated.

''That may be true, but you never told us you were this intimate!'' Her father accused.

Amu's cheeks blazed red.

''I-I-I-Intimate!? It was a simple kiss!'' Amu yelled, frustrated with her father.

Amu's mother simply walked towards the kitchen. She waved at Ikuto before leaving. He smiled and waved back.

''M-MAMA!?'' Tsumugu yelled, trailing after his wife into the kitchen all while sobbing.

Amu sighed. She turned back around to face Ikuto. Her jaw dropped.

There was Ikuto, tickling her little sister.

''W-WAH!'' Ami yelled giggling. Ikuto laughed before turning his head up to Amu while still tickling Ami. He smirked. Amu rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Ikuto.

Ami sat up, and tackled Ikuto into a hug.

''No fair! Ami wants Ikutwo to be her boyfriend!''

Amu burst out laughing. Ikuto glared at her, obviously not liking the way Ami said his name.

With Ami snuggling up against Ikuto, Amu thought he looked more fatherly.

''I don't know if Amu would like me being your boyfriend, Ami.'' Ikuto told her.

Amu laughed again. ''I don't mind.''

Ikuto glared at her. He wanted her to help him get out of this!

''Really!?'' Ami beamed.

Amu waved them off. ''Sure, sure.''

At that moment, Amu's parents came back into the living room.

Midori nudged her husband.

''W-Well, we decided to give Ikuto a chance...so...'' He trailed off.

Midori pinched his ear. ''A-AH! W-We decided to k-keep him over f-f-for dinner! OW!'' He yelled in pain.

Amu and Ikuto smiled at each other.

''Well, while we set the table you guys go upstairs.'' Midori told them.

Amu nodded. She grabbed Ikuto by the hand and led him upstairs.

Once they were inside, Amu closed the door and sighed.

''What a day...'' Amu mumbled. Ikuto pinned her against the door.

''Stressed?'' He asked with both of his hands on either said of her face.

Amu brought up a hand to her fore-head and sighed.

''Extremely...''

Ikuto lifted her chin up to meet his eyes with one hand.

''How about we relieve that stress?'' He asked with a smirk.

Amu put both her hands against his chest.

''Ikuto, not now. My parents are downstairs.'' She told him.

''Wait, what the hell are you thinking? I was going to offer you a shoulder massage.'' Ikuto replied. He suddenly smirked.

''Ohhh, I see now. You perverted kid.'' He said with a chuckle.

Amu blushed red.

Ikuto stroked his chin as he thought about the situation.

''Well, now that I think about it, that would be kinda hot. Knowing that there's someone downstairs while we do it, and we could get caught at any moment-''

''Shut up!'' Amu yelled, embarrassed.

''AMU,'' Midori yelled from downstairs.

''DINNER.'' She shouted.

''Hai!'' Amu yelled. She opened her door and dragged Ikuto downstairs.

They made their way to the table, Ikuto pulling out a chair for Amu before seating himself beside her. Ami rushed into the chair on his other side, while grabbing his hand. Ikuto sighed silently, but forced a smile. Ikuto sipped down some water.

''So, Ikuto,'' Tsumugu started.

''What do you plan to do with your life?''

Ikuto choked on his water. He set down the glass and started coughing. Amu patted his back, worried.

Ikuto straightened up. ''Uh, I plan to go into music or become an Architect...'' He trailed off.

Midori clapped excitedly. ''What excellent choices!'' She squealed. Ikuto smiled at her kindly.

Amu stared at him in disbelief.

_'I didn't know he could smile like that...'_

''How old are you?'' Tsumugu asked.

''Uh, I'm turning twenty in December.'' He explained.

''TWENTY!? AMU, THIS MAN IS A PEDOPHILE!'' Tsumugu yelled.

Ikuto laughed aloud.

''Pedophile? It's a mere 2 year difference.'' Ikuto explained with a smirk.

_'There's the real Ikuto...'_ Amu sweat-dropped.

''You testing me, boy?'' Tsumugu asked.

''Shall we take this down-town?'' Ikuto asked, smirk growing larger.

''Down-town..?'' Tsumugu asked.

''Down-town to china town!'' Ikuto exclaimed while banging his fist on the table.

Tsumugu and his wife, Midori, laughed.

''Amu, we like this boy!'' Tsumugu exclaimed.

Amu sighed in relief.

''That's good.'' Amu smiled.

''So, how long have you been dating?'' Midori asked, excited.

''In May, It'll be 2 years.'' Amu responded.

Midori squealed.

Amu rolled her eyes.

''Ikutwo is Ami's boyfriend!'' Ami exclaimed while clinging to Ikuto's arm.

Ikuto sighed along with Amu.

''Come on boyfriend!'' Ami said while dragging Ikuto out of his seat.

Ikuto followed Ami to the living room.

''Amu, how about we let Ikuto stay the night?'' Midori asked.

_'He already was staying over...'_

''Um, sure! That'd be great!'' Amu exclaimed.

''I'll go tell Ikuto.'' Amu said, excusing herself from the table.

She walked in the living room, and burst out laughing.

Ami was making Ikuto look _'pretty'._

He had fake pink-stick on earrings, little ponytails appearing randomly on his head, and god forbid, he was even wearing lip-gloss!

Amu was on the floor, head in one hand while the other banged the ground as she laughed.

Ikuto glared at her.

''Your just jealous that I'm so much prettier.'' Ikuto remarked at her laughing form on the ground. Amu stood up, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. She sat down beside Ikuto and fiddled with one of his small ponytails.

''Uh-huh. I'm jealous, alright.'' Amu said sarcastically while pulling slightly on his ponytail.

Ikuto winced.

''Hey, that's tender.'' He exclaimed while slapping her hand away.

''Oh really?'' Amu asked with and evil smile.

''Amu, I swear to Allah if you do anyth-'' He was cut off by a big pull on his scalp.**(A/N: Sorry if used 'Allah' but it doesn't make me racist....My mother is Muslim! So...yeah...)**

''AHH!'' Ikuto shouted in pain.

Amu laughed while she held a yellow hair band with some blue hairs sticking out around it.

Ikuto glared at her when the pain had subsided.

''Oh, the earrings are off, girlfriend.'' Ikuto threatened while pulling off the fake earrings.

Amu's laugh froze completely. Ikuto pounced at her, but Amu stood up quickly. She dashed up the stairs.

''Get back here!'' Ikuto yelled while Amu ran up the stairs.

Midori and Tsumugu watched Ikuto run up the stairs after their daughter. They heard a big _'thud'_ and some laughter followed by a shriek of delight from Amu.

The parents smiled at each other.

''They're made for each other.'' They said in unison.

* * *

In Amu's room, Ikuto lay on the floor while Amu was seated upright on his torso. Ikuto smirked when both their laughing had subsided. He flipped them over, so he was on top of Amu. The door was closed, thank goodness for them. Ikuto had pinned both of her wrists above her head with one hand while the other hand was sliding up her stomach. He bit open the first few buttons on her shirt, exposing some of her chest.

''I-Ikuto...'' Amu moaned. Ikuto smirked.

''M-My parents...they'll hear us...'' Amu said in between pants.

''As long as you keep your moaning to a minimum we'll be fine.'' Ikuto said while kissing her neck. Amu turned her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to him. As his tongue trailed across the skin on her neck, his hand had made its way to her cleavage.

''Do you want it Amu?'' Ikuto asked while pulling away from her, giving her a chance to refuse. She looked at him breathlessly.

''Y-Yes Ikuto, I wan-'' Amu was cut off by the door bursting open.

''There you are, boyfriend!'' Ami yelled.

''...Why is your hand up Onee-chan's shirt?'' Ami asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ikuto pulled away more from Amu, now hovering over her. His hand was still on her right breast, which he had been massaging.

''Well...I was just...I was...OH MY GOD! IS THAT ELMO!?'' He yelled pointing behind Ami.

Ami beamed. ''WHERE!?'' She yelled, running out the door.

Ikuto got up and closed the door on her back. He sighed and made his way back to Amu.

''You trick the Hinamori's with the same trick twice...'' Amu said referring to the time she had been tricked by Ikuto, exclaiming that Edward Cullen had been behind her.

Ikuto laughed. ''Of course, I just have to know what you guys like.'' Ikuto smirked.

''What if I like you?'' Amu asked.

''Then I'd distract you by saying: OH MY GOD! ISN'T THAT THE SEX GOD IKUTO RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!?'' Ikuto shouted. Amu rolled her eyes. He smiled at her.

''I'm glad your parent's accept me.''

Amu gave Ikuto a gently kiss.

''Me too.''

* * *

**Yumiko: So? How was it?**

**Ikuto: I liked the part where I got to put my hand on her cleavage :D**

**Amu: I liked Ikuto's ponytails :D**

**Ikuto: ... You ruin everything**

**Amu: -Smacks Ikuto upside head- :]**

**Ikuto: PLZ R+R –rubs back of head-**


	28. The Obstacle

**Yumiko: Hi, Hi! **

**Ikuto: ...hyper?**

**Yumiko: Sugar rush ;D Btw, you better get back in the god damn manga before I whip your ass like the daddy you never had.**

**Amu: O____o**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

**Yumiko: I do own Miyako, though!**

* * *

Amu woke up the next morning happy.

_'Yesterday was a perfect day...'_

She walked to her closet and picked out a pink tank-top paired with a jean skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs with matching pink heels. Her hair was made into a High side-ponytail held up by an 'X' clip.

She exited her room to find Ikuto dressed in a blue, purple, and brown plaid dress shirt that was unbuttoned all the way to show a white T-shirt. His sleeves were pushed up to the elbows. He had on a silver watch and some dark jeans with a chain hanging from the side of his hips.

He looked over his shoulder with a tooth-brush in his mouth. He smirked.

''Good morning, beautiful,''

Amu smiled.

''You don't look to bad yourself,'' She commented

''Wanna have sex?'' Ikuto asked suddenly.

''Nope,'' Amu smiles as she walks downstairs.

''Damn...'' He cursed before setting his toothbrush down and following her down the steps.

Midori was flipping through the channels on TV with Ami sitting beside her.

''Oh, good morning!'' Midori greeted.

''It got pretty rough last night, will I be expecting grandchildren soon?'' Midori asked.

Ikuto high-fived Midori. ''Of course,'' He replied with a smirk

''M-MAMA!'' Amu yelled.

''Are you guys going anywhere today?'' Midori asked them.

Amu and Ikuto thought for a moment.

''Well, how about we go to the amusement park?'' Ikuto suggested.

Amu nodded excitedly. ''Sounds great!'' She squealed.

Amu grabbed a light pink purse and exited the house with Ikuto. They walked down the side-walk together in a peaceful silence. Ikuto entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him. He smiled back at her as they continued walking.

* * *

Ikuto bought all-day passes for the amusement park at the enter booth when they had arrived. Amu slipped on the purple band, as did Ikuto, and they walked into the amusement park.

''So, what do you want to ride first?'' Amu asked, turning on her heel to face Ikuto.

With his hands in his pockets and his back in a slouched posture his gazed at her boredly.

''How about the rocket launcher?'' Ikuto suggested, pointing to a ride. The ride was simple: It was a rectangle that was faced side-ways, with a square that had seats all around it. The square would move up slowly, and then drop very fast near the bottom.

''Uh, okay...'' Amu trailed off, rubbing her arm nervously.

They took their seats on the ride. Ikuto buckled Amu, and then himself into the seat. The ride started moments later, slowly ascending to the top of the up-right rectangle. Amu began to relax a bit.

''This isn't so ba-AHHH!'' Amu was cut off by the fierce drop the ride had made. She clung to Ikuto's arm.

''AHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!'' Amu screamed. She could hear Ikuto laughing at her through all the other screaming people.

''SHUT UP!'' She yelled. She heard his laughing increase.

The ride ended, and Amu wobbled off the ride. She staggered forward until her legs gave in. Ikuto caught her before she fell backwards, causing her back to lean against his chest.

''Can you walk?'' Ikuto asked. Amu shook her head, embarrassed.

Ikuto sighed. He lifted Amu onto his back.

''Yay!'' Amu cheered. Ikuto chuckled.

''Where to next,'' Ikuto asked.

''Mmm...How about, that one,'' Amu said while pointing above Ikuto's head. Ikuto looked up to where she was pointing. It was a ride shaped like and umbrella, that had many seats hanging from the roof. They were of different sizes and of different lengths apart. The ride went like this: You sat in the seat, and the top part of the umbrella shaped ride would lift up and start to slowly spin. The spinning would increase as the ride went along.

Ikuto nodded as he walked forward to the line.

* * *

When they got on the ride, Ikuto made sure to sit next to Amu. They held hands in between the space of their chairs. When the ride started to take off, they released each others hand and gripped onto the chains going up from the chairs, to the roof of the ride.

Amu was having the time of her life. She loved this ride! She glanced at Ikuto. He was staring straight ahead with an emotionless expression. The wind blew through his hair beautifully, making Amu stare longer than she intended. For some reason, Amu felt a bad tension coming from Ikuto. Ikuto glanced at Amu through the corner of his eye. He realized how she felt, and decided to break the ice.

''LA- LA- LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA, ELMO'S WORLD!'' He yelled through the noise of the screaming people.

Amu laughed brightly. Ikuto smiled.

The ride ended a few moments after. When they got off, they spotted a huge Ferris-wheel.

Amu squealed. ''LET'S GO ON THAT ONE!'' She yelled.

Ikuto chuckled, and then nodded. He took her hand and walked towards the big Ferris-wheel. The stepped inside a hot pink pod, and sat down on the metal benches/chairs. **(A/N: ..I can't tell...)**

Ikuto watched Amu as she gazed down happily at the sights below. She looked so naive. He chuckled to himself lightly.

''Hey,'' Ikuto said, trying to get Amu's attention.

Amu looked at him with a smile gracing her features.

''What is it?'' She asked.

''Are you having fun?'' He asked, avoiding her gaze by looking out the window.

''Yeah! This place is awesome!'' She yelled happily.

''No, I meant-'', He propped his chin in the palm of his hand, which was leaned against the window, ''Are you having fun, with me?'' He asked her.

''Of course! Why wouldn't I have fun with you?'' Amu asked.

''Amu, how do you feel about marriage?'' Ikuto asked, avoiding her question.

Amu blushed bright red.

''M-Marriage? It's a little early to be talking about that...don't cha think?'' Amu tried to convince him.

Ikuto sighed. ''You're right.''

Amu stood up in the pink pod, and sat down beside Ikuto.

''Is something wrong?'' She asked.

''Not really...'' Ikuto trailed off.

''I'm just starting to get the feeling, that were getting serious,'' He explained.

''Is...Is that a bad think?'' Amu asked, a little taken back.

Ikuto whipped his head around to face her.

''Of course not! I'm fine with it!'' Ikuto told her. He pulled her into an embrace.

''I've always been serious about you, I just feel a bit...anxious?'' He said, trying to find the right words.

Amu nodded, her face bright red.

''T-The ride is going to end soon...'' She said while standing up.

Ikuto smiled. ''You're right.''

* * *

They got off the ride, and walked down the cobble-stoned path. Ikuto was partially upset that Amu was walking a great deal of space in front of him, avoiding eye-contact, and not speaking to him.

He sped up behind her. He grabbed her shoulder lightly, and twirled her around to face him. Without warning, his warm lips crashed down on hers. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and responding back to his movements. Ikuto pulled away for air, much to Amu's disappointment.

''You're...mine...'' He said in between pants.

Amu smiled brightly and nodded.

Amu and Ikuto intertwined their fingers and continued walking.

* * *

Behind a tree, Miyako Suzumi was smiling at the picture in front of her.

Now, she had proof.

''Hinamori Amu, I will destroy you.'' She whispered to herself quietly as she watched the couple walk away for her sight.

* * *

**Yumiko: OOooOoOOoOoOooooO, Drama :D**

**Ikuto: I hate you...**

**Yumiko: Love ya too, sweet cheeks!**

**Amu: PLZ R+R**


	29. The Photo's

**Yumiko: Okay, here's the next chapter. Oh, btw, there will be another lemon T.T It was requested. They even sent me a link to some smut stories to get inspired ^^**

**Ikuto: Mmm, sounds sexy.**

**Amu: T.T - Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Amu leaned more onto Ikuto as they walked out of the Amusement park. Ikuto smirked and slithered an arm around her waist. Amu returned his smirk with one of her own and put her own arm around his waist.

'_Damn, she's getting good...'_ Ikuto thought with a gulp.

Ikuto stared nervously ahead. Amu's hand lowered slightly and tightened around his waist.

'_RAPE, HOLY CRAP, I FEEL SO VIOLATED.'_

''Now I know how you feel...'' Ikuto murmured.

''What did you say?'' Amu asked, cupping her ear.

''I said...let's go to a cafe!'' Ikuto exclaimed.

''Uh, okay?'' Amu replied.

**Miyako's POV:**

I followed the _'couple'_, EW that sounds nasty.

I can't even IMAGINE Ikuto with another girl.

I'm in love with him. Ever since the first day of school. He was such a gentlemen and so caring.

He talked to me, even though others ignored me.

He's so educated and smart, brave and courageous!

**( A/N: Amu: Who the HELL is she talking about? Ikuto: ME YOU BISH ;[ )**

I WILL NOT HAVE MY PRINCE TAKEN AWAY, _EVER_.

And, pink and blue don't go together...

**(A/N: NOT TRUE!)**

Anyways, they went into a little cafe. I decided to follow them in.

They were holding hands across the table...HOW NICE!

I wish that was me...

When they had ordered, Ikuto had whispered something in the waitress' ear.

Hinamori looked pretty mad about it.

'_HA, HE'S FLIRTING WITH A WAITRESS IN FRONT OF YOU; I KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH!'_

The waitress came back with their drinks (Hot chocolate._.) and handed Ikuto a box...

...of pockey?

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

Being as perverted as I am, I got the waitress to bring us some pockey.

As Amu drank her hot chocolate, I pulled out a stick and put one end in my mouth.

I leaned towards her, making the pockey poke her nose. She looked up from her drink.

''Go on, take the other end.'' I mumbled with the pockey between my teeth.

Amu blushed a shade of scarlet.

''Ikuto, we're in public! What if someone see's?'' She asked in a panic.

I shrugged. ''I don't care about anyone else, nor if they watch us.''

Amu looked both ways and behind her before turning back to me. I still had the pockey in my mouth.

''If you don't hurry, it'll break.'' I pointed out, feeling the warm chocolate from the pockey sliding down the stick and onto my tongue.

Amu opened her mouth slightly, leaning forwards to the piece of pockey. She hesitantly bit the other end.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

''What now,'' She asked, her voice sounding a little silly because of the pockey between her teeth.

''Do you know how to play the pockey game?'' Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head slightly, careful not to break the pockey.

''You keep biting your end until you reach the middle.'' Ikuto explained.

''What happens when you reach the middle?'' Amu asked.

Ikuto bit more of his pockey, gaining closer access to Amu's face.

''You'll find out,'' Ikuto said with his signature smirk.

Amu pouted, but continued with the game. She kept biting her end,-as did Ikuto-, until there was a fair amount of space between them.

''So? What now?'' Amu asked.

With his smirk still in place, Ikuto quickly chomped off the space between him and Amu. He met Amu's lips. He grabbed her elbow which was resting on top of the table. Pulling her closer, so they both leaned slightly across the table. Amu's hands found their way to his cheeks deepening the kiss.

A piercing scream was heard behind them. They quickly pulled apart and looked to the table behind theirs. No one was there.

**Miyako's POV:**

Shit, that was close.

I couldn't help it! That was too much for me to take...

I have to end her, and quick.

I went home a quickly started up my _'plan'._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Amu walked onto the school grounds rather calmly.

Everyone was looking at her suspiciously.

She frowned and growled.

''What is it?'' She asked to the crowd annoyed.

''Amu-chan...'' Rima trailed off pointing to the bulletin-board behind her.

Amu walked up to the board with full annoyance on her face.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the post.

Her expression was one of full shock.

Someone had taken a picture of her and Ikuto kissing.

But, that wasn't all! They had also photoshopped Ikuto to look like a different person and photoshopped her into different clothes, and put them in different scenery doing _'couple'_ things.

The title of them all was:_ Hinamori Amu: Sleeping around?_

**Amu's POV:**

I was so angry; I couldn't even bring myself to look at it anymore. I ripped all the pictures off the wall. Angry tears streamed down my face. I forgot all about my facade.

I collapsed to my knees with the ripped pictures still clenched in my hand.

'_Who...?'_

''Amu-chan!'' Rima yelled. She dropped on her knees next to me and hugged my tightly. I hugged her back and buried my face in her chest. **(A/N: Not in a perverted way... XD)**

My other friends followed in suit and dropped beside me. They all began to hug me and comfort me. I loved my friends so much.

I suddenly got angry. Why would someone do this? What was their motive?

''I'll find them...'' I promised myself out loud.

''I'll definitely find them...'' I began to sob into Rima's shirt.

She smiled sadly. '' We'll help you...''

''We'll always be there for you, Amu-chan.'' Nagihiko added.

''Hinamori, we'll get this person and set them straight. Whoever has a problem with you has a problem with us.'' Kukai said while patting my back.

''Yeah Amu-chi, we'll get 'em!'' Yaya yelled encouragingly.

I nodded and wiped my tears.

''Yeah...'' I trailed off.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I walked around my school campus boredly.

I started to hear whispers...

''_Aw, I feel so bad for him...''_

''_He has no clue...''_

''_Poor guy...''_

I was starting to get angry. I noticed a crowd up at a board fussing over something. I walked over to check it out.

The first thing that caught my eye: The picture of me and Amu kissing at the cafe.

How did someone get that picture! There was no one I knew at the cafe...

I saw other photo's of people with Amu. Holding hands, hugging, etc.

I smirk a little. Amu wasn't that kind of person, but the person who got the photo was skilled with computers, for sure.

The title however, meant war.

_Hinamori Amu: Sleeping Around?_

Oh, whoever did this was dead.

I pushed my way through the crowd and ripped the pictures off the board.

''You guys are idiots, if you can't tell these photo's are photoshopped.'' I snapped harshly, ignoring the sympathetic comments from bystanders.

I walked away rather annoyed.

I threw the pictures on the ground. It was too disgusting to look at.

''I'll find whoever did this...'' I mumbled aloud.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Miyako smirking at me.

_No way....right?_

_

* * *

_**Yumiko: Okay, yeah short chappie.**

**Ikuto: Oh wellz, we get a lemon**

**Amu: Please review for lemon!**

**Yumiko: You Want the lemon? O.O**

**Amu: Maybe...**

**Ikuto: WEWT!**

**Amu: PLEASE R+R :D**


	30. Part B?

**Yumiko: Yeeah! new chappie Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Ikuto began taking long strides towards Miyako, his eyes hardening by the second.

''Did you do all this?'' He asked.

Miyako blushed. ''D-Do what?'' she managed to squeak out.

''Did you cause all of this?'' He said while gesturing to the students fussing over the pictures.

Miyako shook her head repeatedly. ''I-I-I-I would never!'' She yelled.

Ikuto glared at her for a moment before walking towards the school gate.

He stopped, and turned on his heel.

''I can't believe all you gullible idiots fell for this,'' He said before raising his hands and flicking all the students the middle finger. Walking backwards, he kept his middle fingers up for a moment before turning back on his heel and exiting the school yard.

'_I have to find Amu...' _

Once Ikuto was gone, Miyako smirked.

'' Commence part B...'' She mumbled into the small microphone hooked on her shirt.

''_Starting part B...''_ The other voice trailed off. Her smirk widened.

* * *

Ikuto walked with his hands in his pockets, making his way to Amu's school.

'_Who would do a thing like that?'_ He thought, disgusted.

''They must really have no life...'' He mumbled aloud.

Closing his eyes, he thought.

''It was obviously fake,'' He started. He turned the corner.

''Amu's isn't that kind of person-'' He was cut off by the sight in front of him.

Amu was pushed up against a wall, by some brown-hair dude. Her hands were gripping his collar, almost as if she was pulling him closer. His hands were at either side of her head.

Ikuto glared and bared his teeth in an angry fashion. He ran at incredible speed to the young-man, pulling him off Amu before grabbing his collar and punching him straight in the jaw. The brown-haired fellow skid across the cement, blood staining his beige shirt.

Ikuto dropped to his knees, grabbing the man by the collar once again.

''What did you do to her?'' He yelled.

''What makes you think you can touch her like that? You little douche!'' He yelled before pulling his hand back, ready to punch the man again. Amu ran in, hugging his arm.

''Ikuto! Calm down, I'm fine!'' She yelled.

Ikuto's face went blank. He let go of the man's collar, making him drop back on the cement. He stood, shaking Amu's arms off his own.

''Why...?'' He questioned. Amu frowned.

''How can you be so calm? After he did that to you,'' Ikuto started.

''How can you be so okay with it? You're a girl!'' He yelled. Amu flinched backwards.

''Could it be...that you wanted him to kiss you?'' Ikuto asked. Ikuto's bangs hovered above his eyes.

''I-Ikuto! What are you talking about! I love you!'' Amu yelled.

''That's what I thought too,'' He said.

''Ikuto! Stop jumping to conclusions! Let me explain!'' She yelled.

''Why should I listen to you?'' Ikuto asked.

''Why won't you just hear what I have to say?'' Amu yelled.

Ikuto turned his back on her.

''I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Amu...'' He said to her, before walking off.

''I...was a fool...to think you actually loved me,'' He chuckled darkly/sadly, while turning the corner.

''IKUTO,'' She yelled for him. Crying hard, she ran in the opposite direction.

Ikuto saw something splat on the ground in front of him.

'_Rain?'_ he thought.

He brought a hand up to his cheek. He let out a small gasp.

He was...crying?

''Did...Did I care for her..._that_ much?'' He said before clenching his trembling hand tightly.

He ran to the park, before jumping in a tree above a bench.

He heard the sound of distant sobs becoming louder.

A pinkette sat on the bench below him. Not just any pinkette, _his_ pinkette.

''Ikuto...'' she mumbled through sobs.

''Iku-uto...'' She said again.

''Ikuto!'' She yelled, clenching her hands into fist.

''You baka!'' she yelled, putting her face in her hands.

Ikuto closed his eyes, taking in every word her pretty mouth uttered.

She hiccuped, sobbed, gasped, and panted, until she began wiping at her eyes furiously.

''No, Amu, stay strong, it'll all be alright.'' He heard her say aloud to herself. She got up and ran, probably to her house.

''Have a good life...Amu'' He whispered her name sweetly, as if it were a beautiful melody, rolling off his tongue.

* * *

Amu entered her room, sitting on the bed. With blood-shot eyes, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

'_Why wouldn't he listen to my side of the story?'_

_~*Flashback*~_

_**Amu's POV:**_

_I exited the school, making my way towards Ikuto's college._

''_I don't care if I ditch school, I need to tell Ikuto about these...'' I mumbled, referring to the pictures on the bulletin board. I turned the corner. All of a sudden, a man with chocolate brown hair grabbed my wrist._

''_Are you Hinamori Amu?'' He asked me._

''_Uh, yeah.'' I replied._

_He smirked, placing the knuckle of his pointer finger to rest on his bottom lip. I couldn't see his eyes; they were covered by his bangs. With great speed, he managed to push me against the wall, trapping my head between his arms on the wall behind me. He gave a light 'Heh,' before plunging down to capture my lips in a forceful kiss. My eyes widened, this was disgusting!_

'_I don't want this! I don't want anyone but Ikuto!' I thought mercilessly._

_I gripped onto his collar, in attempt to push him away, but he was too strong. _

''_Amu isn't that kind of person-''_

'_Oh no, that's Ikuto!' I screamed in my mind. _

_By this time, I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock. I didn't want Ikuto to see me! Not like this! Suddenly, the man was punched._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

**Normal POV:**

Amu clenched her fists.

''I miss him...'' She choked out between sobs.

''I really, _really_ miss him!'' She yelled, crying into her knees.

After hours of crying, Amu finally let sleep take over her.

Her screen-door slid open, and a dark figure walked in. The figure dropped to their knees next to her bed. They pushed strands of hair out of her face before lightly kissing her lips. The figure stroked her hair before standing up and turning on their heel. The figure walked, making its way towards the door.

''Iku...to...'' She mumbled.

The figure stopped and stiffened in its spot.

''Don't ...Don't leave me...'' She said as another lone tear slid down from her eye.

The figures head hung down before making it out the door. The moonlight shone on the figure's head, showing a beautiful dark color of blue. They gave the sleeping girl one last longing glance before leaping off her balcony.

''I love you...'' She mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Amu went to school that morning in a complete haze, she didn't pay attention when anybody talked to her, she was unresponsive.

She got to class. However, it was _sex ed._ Class...

Rima sat next to her, completely fed up with the teacher's talking to them as if they were children.

''Now, at this age, you guys are gonna want to touch each other,'' The teacher started.

''But when you do, you'll get pregnant, and die.'' He said.

''OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,'' Rima yelled from her seat.

''Is there a problem Mashiro-san?'' The teacher yelled.

''I'm pretty sure by the age 18, we know what sex is,'' Rima started.

''It's pretty obvious to know that the magical stick of wonderfulness goes into the star-gate hole, and mutates a baby,'' She continued.

''Then, when that mutant is born, it drinks from the mother's lug udders that she cut off a cow.''

I had to laugh. Everyone looked at me.

''Rima's right. I know what sex is, in fact, I've had sex. But, I've used protection.'' I said casually.

''You won't _die_ from it, but I definitely recommend you do it at a suitable age.'' I said to the class.

Rima gave me a triumphant smile.

''That's my girl.'' Rima said before sitting back down.

* * *

I walked into the _new_ royal garden.

''Hey Hinamori,'' Kukai said.

''Hm?'' I replied.

''You're gay.'' He said simply. I smiled.

''Okay then,'' I said before taking my seat.

Rima came in after me.

''Hey Mashiro,'' Kukai said.

''What?'' She asked.

''You're gay.'' He said to her.

''With me!'' I said while raising my hand. They laughed.

'_I'll be fine without Ikuto...right?'_

'_As long as I have my friends..hopefully...'_

_

* * *

_**Yumiko: Okay, really short chapter, but I need to stretch this out as long as I can.**

**Ikuto: You're updating pretty early...**

**Yumiko: My baby cousin is here, and she manages to destroy everything around her, so I'm making this earlier before she fucks up my computer somehow...**

**Amu: PLEASE R+R! :D**


	31. The Apologie

**Yumiko: I got a request from : BeArOcKpRiNxEsS , and it was so epic, I decided to put it in the story! I love ya sweet cheeks! ;D BTW, IT'S MY B-DAY TOMORROW~ :D  
**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Yumiko: I love all my reviewers! if I could I'd put u all in a closet and rape you! :D But I won't**

**Amu: ...**

**Yumiko: Ah! what the hell! -pushes all reviewers in closet- SEE YA! -disappears into closet as well-**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**After all the guardians were seated in the royal garden, Rima decided to get Amu talking.

''Amu, you seemed so miserable this morning...did anything happen?'' Rima asked, with complete worry.

''A-Ah, well...'' Amu trailed off.

''Is it those pictures again?'' Tadase asked.

''U-Um, no, you see...'' She trailed off again, trying to piece together her words.

''Just tell us, it can't be THAT bad.'' Kukai chimed in.

''So you think...'' Amu mumbled.

''What do you mean, Amu-chi?'' Yaya asked.

''Well...'' She then continued to explain all that had happened.

* * *

Rima banged her fist on the table, with a lot of force.

''THAT JERK!'' She yelled.

She stood from her chair, shaking her other fist while the first remained on the table.

''WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! NOT GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN?'' She yelled.

Amu sweatdropped.

''Uh, well...'' Amu didn't know what to say at this point.

Nagihiko, who had been quiet the whole time, finally stood. Everyone turned their gaze towards him. Without a word, he grabbed Amu's wrist and exited the Royal Garden.

''E-Eh? Nagihiko?'' Amu asked as she was being dragged off.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

I was sitting in that tree again, the one I was at before, when Amu came onto the bench below me. Somehow, it calmed me. It felt like nothing was wrong, and I was still with Amu.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

'_I miss her...'_

''E-Eh? Nagihiko?'' I heard a voice say. No, no _a _voice, a beautiful-sweet petite voice. _Her_ voice.

''Amu, sit down.'' Nagihiko said while pointing to the bench. Amu nodded and obeyed.

'_WHY, OF ALL PEOPLE, DOES SHE HAVE TO BE WITH HIM?'_

''Tch.'' I said quietly. I was frowning upon the two.

'_Might as well listen to what their saying,'_

''Amu, is what you said true?'' Nagihiko asked.

''Y-Yeah, everything...'' She choked.

''Why didn't he believe you?'' Nagihiko asked.

''W-Well, probably from his point of view, it looked like, I was kissing him?'' Amu explained, unsure herself.

My ears perked up.

'_Wait, could they be talking about yesterday?'_

''But, that wasn't it right?'' Nagihiko urged on.

Amu nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

''I-I was pushed up against the wall by that guy, a-and he just kissed me, out of n-nowhere!'' She sobbed, putting her face in her hands.

''I-I'm so pitiful...'' She mumbled.

Nagihiko pulled her into a hug.

''Amu, I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you like this, it's too unbearable.'' Nagihiko said to her.

I frowned.

'_Hugging MY Amu? Hell nah...'_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto's mind drifted to a time he shared with Nagihiko

*~Flashback~*

''_...SO YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER AGAIN! BECAUSE WHEN SHE COMES BACK TO ME I'LL MAKE SURE TO NEVER LET HER GO!''_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Ikuto's eyes widened.

''Don't worry Amu, from now on, I won't let anyone hurt you...'' He trailed off, lifting Amu's chin so her eyes met his.

''Na-Nagihiko...'' Amu trailed off.

Nagihiko's eyes closed slowly as he was leaning in towards her, with Amu frozen in her spot.

Ikuto's teeth clenched and so did his hands. He wanted to go down there, so bad.

Nagihiko kissed her lightly, but quickly. It happened so fast, Amu had no time to react.

''Amu, will you give _'us'_, another chance?'' He asked.

''Uh...Um...'' Amu didn't know how to respond. She couldn't, it was a hard decision.

'_No!'_ Ikuto thought in panic. He messed up, really messed up.

He uber-fuckingly-omega-super-retardedly- messed up.

He need to apologize, he needed to get her back!

Ikuto jumped down from the tree, in front of them.

''I-Ikuto!'' Amu yelled.

Nagihiko looked towards Ikuto, loosening his hands around Amu.

Amu stood, along with Nagihiko.

''Amu, I was stupid, I should have let you explain.'' Ikuto started.

He dropped to his knees in front of her.

''I love you, more than anything, and I didn't want you hurt, that's why I was so angry.'' He explained.

Amu's mouth was agape; she didn't know what to say at this point.

Ikuto stood, wrapping an arm around the back of her waist, putting his hand gently on her cheek, and plunging his lips onto hers. So much passion, and emotion was put into that kiss, Amu felt it!

When they separated , Amu gave Nagihiko a hug. Ikuto, was slightly confused and sad.

''Gomen...Nagihiko.'' Amu said quietly.

Nagihiko sighed sadly, and gave a weak smile. He hugged her back.

''I understand. I'll always love you, but I should learn to keep my place as a best friend.'' He said to her.

Amu pulled away, grabbing his hands.

''Nagihiko, don't give up on love! In fact, there is someone very close to you, that loves you very much,'' Amu started.

''Just look...lower.'' Amu smiled.

Nagihiko gave her and odd look.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' He asked.

Amu smiled, putting a finger to her lips.

''That...is a secret.'' She said, giving him a wink. She gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to Ikuto's side.

''Well, I'm going back to the royal garden, I'll tell them you made up.'' He waved, and gave them a smile before turning on his heel and left.

Ikuto sighed and placed his head in the crook of her neck.

''I missed you.'' He said.

''Amu?'' He asked.

''Yeah?'' She responded.

'' I love you.'' He said simply, while wrapping his arms around her back, his head still in the same place. Amu giggled.

''I love you, too'' She said while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

''For now, and always...'' She trailed off.

Ikuto pulled his head up from her neck, before going down to kiss his beloved once again.

''I love you...'' He kept repeating between kisses.

Amu smiled into the kiss.

''And, I, you, my Ikuto.'' She whispered quietly before snuggling her face into his chest.

* * *

**Yumiko: Sooooo? You think it's over, ne? Well, you're wrong, Miyako is still in the picture.**

**Ikuto: GOD DAMN IT!**

**Amu: ;O Nagi kissed meh!**

**Nagi: Look...lower?**

**Rima: O.O**

**Ikuto: PLZ R+R!**


	32. Resolved

**Yumiko: Hey home dawgs! :D I got out of the closet. Damn, you guys are good ;] Know your stuff**

**Ikuto: Your such a pedo.**

**Yumiko: Look who's talking Ikuto...look who's talking.**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara! or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto walked hand-in-hand with Amu, towards his university.

''Ikuto, is it okay for me to come?'' Amu asked.

''Doesn't matter, not like they give a crap,'' He responded.

They walked towards Miyako. **(A/N: I didn't give you a description of her did I? Well, here it is)**

She had Ice blue eyes and short black hair with two pig-tails at the top of her head **(sort of like CC Sakura...)**

''Miyako...'' Ikuto trailed off, voice cold and bitter.

Miyako turned towards them. Her face turned from one of disbelief, to annoyance, to fear.

''N-N-N-Nani?'' She asked.

''We need to talk, come with us.'' Ikuto said to her.

She nodded, embarrassed.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

Ikuto lead me and Miyako into a clearing that was in a forest just beside his university.

''Miyako, we know it was you.'' Ikuto said harshly.

''We found Katuro. You're computer genius.'' Ikuto said to her.

_*~Flashback~*_

_**Normal POV:**_

_Amu walked down the hall of her school, ignoring the stares from other students._

''_Really, that was you?'' She heard._

''_No joke, man, I made them! Those pictures ruined her!'' Another said proudly._

''_Man, how mean,'' The other replied._

_Amu walked up to the two boys, obviously her juniors. She dragged Katuro by the collar outside._

_After Amu just slapped him around a couple times, he admitted his crime...  
_

_~*End of Flashback*~_

''Sorry...'' She said quietly.

''IT'S NOT JUST SORRY!'' Ikuto snapped, letting go of my hand.

''YOU MADE MY GIRLFRIEND LOOK LIKE A SLUT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' He yelled at her.

''Ikuto, calm down, it's okay.'' I said to him.

''Amu...'' Ikuto trailed off, turning towards me.

Tears started to drip down from Miyako's face.

''Sorry...it's just that...I like you so much, Ikuto!"' Miyako yelled.

Ikuto whipped around to face Miyako.

''Like...me?'' He asked.

She nodded, wiping her tears.

''Y-You were s-so kind to m-me and I just really wanted y-you to b-be with m-me...'' She stuttered.

Ikuto smiled gently.

''Sorry, but, I'm in love with Amu.'' He said while caressing her cheek.

I smiled. ''Miyako, the person for you is out there, just keep looking. It might or might not be Ikuto, but you still shouldn't give up!'' I told her encouragingly.

She looked up at me, shocked.

''H-How? How can you still smile at me? After what I did...'' She trailed off.

I smiled and took her hand.

''I'm not the type to hold a grudge, besides; I believe you are a nice person. You just fight for what you want, and that's a good thing.'' I said to her.

She smiled.

''Thank-you.'' She said quietly. I gave her a hug, and returned to Ikuto's side.

''I'm sorry for causing you trouble...'' She said to us.

With a few more apologies, we said good-bye and left the clearing.

* * *

As Ikuto was seeing me off at the gate, for I had to get to school, kids were staring at us.

''Um, Ikuto, their staring...'' I whispered.

He smirked.

''Let's put on a show...'' He mumbled.

He grabbed my hand and twirled me to face him, quickly planting his lips on mine for a deep kiss. One of his hands was supporting my back while the other wound in my hair. Mine went around his neck as I relaxed into the kiss. After a few moments, we parted.

''I KNEW THAT WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND!'' We heard a student yell.

There were many rumors going around, but we didn't care.

Ikuto placed an arm around my waist and we continued walking.

We heard a whistle.

''DAMN, SHE FINE!'' We heard a student yell.

Ikuto turned his head to the side.

''Touch her, I _will_ kill you. She's mine.'' He said with a death glare. It went silent.

''Jealous much,'' I asked.

He smirked.

''Maybe,''

I laughed.

''Well, I'll see you after school.'' I gave him a quick kiss, before giving him a wink and walking to school.

* * *

**~*~After School~*~**

I burst into Ikuto's house, gripping the yellow sheet tightly.

''IKUTO,'' I yelled.

I jumped on him.

''Ow, what?'' He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I handed him the paper.

''_End of the year__ trip: Paris,_'' He read aloud.

I nodded excitedly.

I pointed to the bottom right corner.

''_Supervisors needed_,'' He read aloud again.

''...You want me to come?'' He asked.

I nodded and giggled.

He smirked.

''Fine. But, just because were around teachers and students, doesn't mean I won't do anything perverted...'' He trailed off.

I groaned.

'_Oh well...'_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Lemon in next chappie! ;D**

**Ikuto: YUSH!**

**Amu: PLZ R+R FOR LEMONZ! :D**


	33. Frenching in France?

**Yumiko: Sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitchy thing T.T**

**Ikuto: Keh.**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu hummed happily as she packed her suitcase.

''Amu! We have to go,'' Ikuto called from downstairs.

''Hai,'' She called to him as she zipped up her suitcase.

Her suitcase SHOULDN'T be heavy, seeing as how it was a week trip. It was Monday, and they would be back next Monday, but Amu LOVED fashion and she'll no doubt change about 50 times a day.

She walked with Ikuto to the taxi that would take them to the airport.

Ikuto gave her a light peck on the lips as he took her suitcase from her. Amu sat in the back of the taxi, smiling the whole time. Ikuto finished packing everything in the back and joined Amu in the car. Ikuto gave the driver a slight nod, informing him they were ready to go.

* * *

Amu squealed in delight as she saw the airport coming into view.

Ikuto opened the car door for Amu, while handing her, her suitcase.

They walked inside and met up with Amu's class that had formed a huge mob of students in the middle of the airport.

A teacher walked up to Ikuto, and handed him a slip.

''Whatever number is on this slip, determines who is in your group, got it?'' The teacher asked.

Ikuto nodded while looking down at the slip.

''Okay, uh, group number 4?'' Ikuto called out.

Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Amu, Nagihiko, and Yaya raised their hands.

''Uh...AW, FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS, YOU GUYS?'' Ikuto shouted, referring to everyone but Amu.

''What friendship...'' Kukai muttered sarcastically.

''Go suck it.'' Ikuto shot back.

''Sorry, I'm not gay.'' Kukai replied.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night Kukai,'' Nagihiko said with a sigh while patting Kukai on the shoulder.

''I wouldn't talk Nagihiko, you spooned with him.'' Ikuto pointed out.

''JESUS, THAT WAS ONE TIME, AND WE WERE DRUNK!'' Nagihiko yelled while everyone laughed.

''Now that I think about it, we still have the picture...'' Ikuto mumbled.

''You bastard, you wouldn't...'' Nagihiko trailed off.

''Try me.'' Ikuto challenged with a smirk.

Kukai paled.

''Wait...we whaa-?'' He asked confused.

''Never mind...'' Nagihiko muttered.

''Hey guys,'' A voice said behind them

''Utau,'' Amu yelled as she hugged her friend.

''What are you doing here?'' Ikuto asked.

''Kukai asked me to be a supervisor.'' Utau said with a shrug.

A teacher came beside Utau.

''Oh my, looks like we have too many supervisors, why don't you supervise with Ikuto-kun?'' She asked.

Utau nodded.

Ikuto looked up at the sky **(A/N: Technically the ceiling ;P)**

''Oh, you just love playing games don'tcha? You sick twisted prick,'' Ikuto said

''Ikuto-niisan, swearing at God won't do anything...'' Tadase trailed off.

''Tch.'' Ikuto replied with a frown.

''Okay everyone! Time to board the plane,'' The teacher called to the students.

* * *

Amu got out of the terminal and stretched.

''Ah,'' She said after hearing a satisfying pop.

After a 12-hour flight, she wasn't tired at all.

Ikuto on the other hand...

''Never. Again.'' He snapped as he appeared beside her.

Amu gave a nervous laugh. Ikuto's hair was messed, and he had big bags under his eyes.

There was a kid behind him, kicking his seat, refusing to give poor Ikuto some shut eye.

The kid then thought it would be funny to put his lollipop in Ikuto's hair, and then try to pull it out.

''That demonic seed from hell is lucky I didn't go all epic.'' He muttered.

Amu took Ikuto's hand.

''We're in Paris!'' She said to him happily.

He smirked.

''Don't think I won't do anything perverted.'' He reminded her.

''Ikuto-senpai! Let's go look around!'' Some girl said while grabbing his left arm.

''Yeah! Let's go!'' Another one shouted while taking his other arm.

''Uh, okay?'' He said while being dragged off.

Amu sighed.

'_It can't be helped, Ikuto is popular...'_

She gave a weak smile before joining her friends.

''Okay kids, you can go explore around, then I want you to come back to the hotel before 8:30 p.m., the address is on the back of your maps.'' The teacher said to them.

''Utau, are you coming?'' Amu asked.

''Nah, the teacher needed my help with something, so I'll catch you later.'' Utau said with a wave.

Kukai pecked her on the cheek. ''Okay,''

She blushed before leaving.

''TADASE!'' Saaya yelled.

''LET'S GO TO THE EIFLE TOWER, MY LOVE!'' She yelled while dragging him off.

''E-Eh?'' Tadase gasped.

Amu sighed.

''Forget him, let's just go.''

Amu and her friends all linked arms as they walked down the street.

''What should we do?'' Rima asked.

''Hmm, let's go to a cafe?'' Amu suggested.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

They stepped into the nearest cafe, sitting down at a fairly large table.

'' Bonjour et l'accueil. Puis-je prendre votre ordre ?'' A blond French-waitress asked them.

(Hello and welcome. May I take your order?)

''Nous tous aurons un chocolat chaud, merci,'' Nagihiko said to her.

(We'll all have a hot chocolate, thanks,)

She smiled before heading off with their order.

''Wow, Nagi...you speak French?'' Kukai asked.

''U-Uh, well, a bit...'' He stuttered.

The door burst open. Ikuto slid to his knees, holding onto the door frame for support.

Ikuto's hair was messed, his face and neck were covered in lipstick, and his shirt was tattered, torn, and messed up.

''I-Ikuto?'' Amu asked.

He looked up while panting.

''They...got...out of...control...'' He said between breaths.

He took a seat next to Amu.

''I know I'm sexy, but GAWD. Too much,'' He said while set his head on the table with a loud _'bang'._

''What happened?'' Kukai asked.

''It all started when some guy bumped into me, and I started leaning towards one of the girls that was holding my arm, she thought I was placing a _'move'_ on her, and went out of control,'' He started.

''The other tackled me...then...it's all a blur...'' He shuddered.

''I'm not sure, but I think I lost my virginity...'' Ikuto said while rubbing his arms.

''You already lost your virgin-'' Amu cut her sentence short.

Her friends all looked at her while Ikuto smirked.

'_Not all of them know I slept with Ikuto'_

''I'm pretty SURE, you lost it before then-...dammit...'' She muttered.

''Wait, you what?'' Yaya yelled with Nagihiko in unison.

Ikuto chuckled.

''That's right,'' He said with a smirk.

''I claimed her, sucks for you.'' He said mockingly.

Yaya squealed.

''Did you use the lingerie you got?'' She asked with excitement.

''N-No, it just sorta happened.'' Amu explained.

''Do tell.'' Rima urged on.

Amu blushed.

''Why should I explain my first night of sex?'' Amu yelled.

''We're bored.'' Kukai shrugged.

Amu scoffed.

''Bastard...''

''Please Amu-chii?'' Yaya asked.

''No! Now, leave me alone,'' She said while trying to suppress her blush.

''IKUTO-SENPAI,'' A voice yelled from outside.

''Oh shit,'' Ikuto started.

''Don't tell me...'' He trailed off.

''KYAAA~! THERE HE IS!'' One girl squealed.

Ikuto got up from the table.

''Sorry, but I don't feel like getting gang-banged by some chicks, so, bye.'' He said quickly before running out the fire exit.

Amu sighed.

''That asshole, leaving Amu alone, if I were him, I'd tell those bimbo's to fuck off,'' Rima said with mild anger.

''It's okay Rima, Ikuto's popular with girls, so it's to be expected.'' Amu said to her.

''Fine,'' Rima said while taking Ikuto's former spot next to Amu.

''My seat now, bizz-nitch,'' Rima called in the direction of where Ikuto had left.

* * *

After finishing their drinks, they decided to go back to the hotel.

Once inside, they found Ikuto sitting in the middle of a mob of girls on the couch.

They walked up to the group.

''And the strawberry and Kitty lived happily ever after,'' Ikuto finished.

Amu blushed.

Ikuto spared her a glance, and smirked.

''Awe, I wish I was that strawberry,'' One girl sighed dreamily.

_'What exactly did that twisted bastard tell them?'_ Amu thought.

''Okay students, its curfew, go to your suites.'' The teacher said to them.

Ikuto planned to make his way to Amu, but a teacher stopped him.

''Ikuto-kun, you'll be bunking with the teachers, you too, Utau,'' The teacher said while dragging them upstairs.

Ikuto groaned silently.

Amu went up to her suite.

She planned on sharing it with Ikuto, so she didn't pick a bunking partner.

The suites were shared by two people, but Ikuto had gotten dragged off.

Amu sighed as she made her way to her suitcase. She grabbed a black tank-top and blue plaid pyjama pants before entering the bathroom.

Amu exited the bathroom with her Pj's on. She walked over to the clock, and turned it so it faced her.

'_11:45 p.m.'_

Amu switched off the light and got comfortable in her bed.

Her eye-lids soon started to drop.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I heard my door creak open.

The light from the hall-way shined into my room.

I kept my eyes shut.

A dark figure came into my room.

''Amu...'' The person said quietly.

''Amu, wake up,'' He said again.

'_He?...Ikuto!'_

I opened my eyes only to meet with two indigo ones.

''Ikuto, what are you doing here?'' I asked while sitting up.

Ikuto switched on the light.

I had to squint my eyes until they adjusted.

I got up and took a few steps toward him.

''Your teachers are insane.'' He replied.

''They can't be that bad.'' I said with a shrug.

''They wanted to play math games.'' He said with a roll of his eyes.

''Ouch...'' I replied.

''Can I bunk here tonight?'' He asked.

''Won't they know you're gone?'' I asked.

''Nah, their asleep, I'll sneak back in before they wake up.'' He explained.

''Sure,'' I said

I started to think about tomorrow. Would the same thing happen again? Me not being able to see Ikuto for the whole day?

''Amu? What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Well, I thought you coming to Paris with me would be a romantic thing, but girls keep dragging you away.'' I explained.

He walked towards, slowly.

''I-Ikuto?'' I asked.

He started to lean down towards me, tilting his head slightly to the side.

I slowly closed my eyes, knowing what was coming.

Ikuto planted his lips onto mine, holding my chin up with his thumb and fore-finger.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I responded by giving him access inside my mouth.

His tongue slithered in, looking for mine. Our tongues battled against one another.

We were French-kissing in France.

How Ironic.

Ikuto began to push me up against a wall.

His hand left my chin and found my chest, slowly inching toward my breast.

He placed both of his hands on my chest, squeezing and shaping my breasts in different ways.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto's hands landed on Amu's hips, as he slid to his knees before her.

He growled.

''Why can't you wear a night-gown like normal girls?'' He asked with annoyance.

Amu smirked.

''I'm not your average girl.'' She told him.

''That's why I love you,'' He replied.

He slid down her plaid pants, revealing her black ,lacy underwear.

''Psh, you knew I was coming didn't you?'' He asked her.

His finger touched her outside of her underwear, grazing her clit.

Her back arched at the touch.

Ikuto pulled down her panties.

She was already so wet.

He teased her clit with his thumb before entering her with one finger.

''Ikuto,'' She cried out quietly.

He added another finger, pumping them faster.

''Ikuto, I-I'm going to...'' She trailed off.

Ikuto took his fingers out of her, ignoring her protest.

''Not yet, my love,'' He said while licking her juices off his fingers.

He unbuckled his jean's belt, and let his pants and boxers slide to the floor.

Amu eyed his erection.

''Let me help you with that,'' She said while pushing him to the bed.

Ikuto lie down on his back, as Amu crawled towards him playfully. She was on the bed, on all fours, looking down at him.

Her hand grabbed his cock, giving it a slight squeeze before moving her hand to the top.

Ikuto shuddered at the pleasure.

Amu began moving her hand up and down his shaft, making him moan.

She took his head in her mouth, circling around it with her tongue.

He gasped.

She started moving lower on him, taking as much of him as she could.

She began to bob her head up and down, making Ikuto moan out her name.

Ikuto grabbed her hair as she deep-throated him.

''A-Amu...'' Ikuto called out.

'_I'm close...'_ He thought.

In a quick movement, Ikuto picked Amu up, and put her back against the wall.

''What? Why are you stopping?'' She asked.

''I'm not, I just think we should try some more exotic positions, other than being in bed.'' He replied with a shrug.

''Like what?'' Amu stopped him.

Ikuto took off Amu's shirt, as well as his.

He picked her up.

''Put your arms around my waist.'' He explained.

Amu did as told.

Ikuto placed her back against the wall.

He rammed into her pussy, taking her rough.

''Ah! Ikuto,'' She moaned.

Ikuto groaned in response.

He began to pound into her in a fast motion.

Amu wrapped her hands around his neck.

''Ngh, Ikuto!'' She cried.

Ikuto felt Amu's walls tighten around him.

She shot her head back in pleasure.

''Ikuto,'' She moaned as she climaxed.

But Ikuto wasn't done.

He set her down onto the bed.

''Stay here.'' He told her.

He went into her suitcase.

''Aha, I knew she'd bring a tie.'' Ikuto smirked as he twirled the black tie around his finger.

''Amu turn around.'' Ikuto told her.

Amu was on all fours, now facing the bed board.

''Close your eyes.'' He said to her.

She did as told.

Ikuto grabbed her wrists and tied them to the bed board.

Amu gasped.

''Ikuto! What the hell?'' She asked.

''Just trying to be kinky.'' He replied with a smirk.

Amu huffed, but said nothing.

Ikuto came behind her on the bed, him on his knees.

He grabbed her hips before slowly entering her.

''Ugh...so tight,'' He groaned in pleasure.

Amu moaned in agreement.

He began to pick up the pace, slamming into her hips, making the bed rock.

Amu kept moaning.

''You like this don't you? You little slut, do you like being tied up?'' He asked.

''Ah! Yes!'' Amu moaned.

She didn't quite like the fact Ikuto called her a slut, but she figure it was because he was enduring a lot of pleasure so she said nothing.

''Right there! Faster Ikuto!'' She moaned.

Ikuto obliged to her wish and rocked his hips faster.

''Amu, I'm gonna cum.'' He moaned out.

He bent forward, his hands reaching under her, to rub her clit.

Amu gasped.

''Cum with me Amu,'' He said as he reached his peek.

''Amu,'' Ikuto groaned as he froze in climax.

''Ikuto,'' Amu did the same.

Once his climax finished, Ikuto untied her and collapsed on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Amu panted.

''That...was by far...the best yet.'' She said between pants.

''I agree.'' Ikuto said.

Amu soon began to fall asleep in Ikuto's arms.

'_This trip might be better than I expected...' _She thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Yumiko: There you have it.**

**Ikuto: You must be some kind of twisted fuck to write these.**

**Yumiko: You know it! I want to try something right now, I want everyone to try and guess my age, and if you get it right I'll put ANOTHER lemon in the story, and an epic one too.**

**Amu: God damn it, you and your lemons.**

**Yumiko: Mmm Kinky ;] You can only guess once and I'll give you a hint : I'm the same age as a very famous author who has a shugo chara story with roughly 2,600 reviews on that story.  
**

**PLZ R+R  
**


	34. Cats hate Water

**Yumiko: The next chapter will be the last plus an epilogue.I want to thank everyone for sticking with the story, because god knows the first few chapters sucked monkey cock, because I was a lazy arse-hole and decided not to check them. I hope even after the story you will follow my other stories that I will be posting. Some of which I have described on my profile ;)**

**Ikuto: tell them about the contest, thingy.**

**Yumiko: Oh yeah. Okay, so three people guessed correct: Dante x Amber Tsukiyomi (thanks for the awesome glomp hug Amber! it was smexy!) , Claudies , and IFLYILFY. Yep, I am 13...I'm a sick fuck, right? I know :D The author whom I share the same age is xAmuIkuto who wrote the story 'hard to get' Check it out, it's fucking amazing. As promised, there will be a lemon in the next chapter. I will be posting my MSN and Facebook on my profile so you guys can add me, and we can be super-awesome buddehs online :3 Thanks for participating everyone! Btw, just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm perverted, I just... never mind, I'm totally perverted.**

**Amu: Enjoy! Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Amu woke up the next morning with no one beside her.

Sighing, she stepped into the bathroom with some clothes.

She exited the washroom wearing a simple white tank-top, and blue skinny jeans.

Her hair was left down, except for her bangs, which were held down at the top of her head with an 'x' clip.

Satisfied with her look, she walked over to the schedule pamphlet her teacher had given to her.

'_Tuesday Activities:_

_Meet in the lobby at 11:30 a.m. for cruise through seine._

_Bring swimsuit!'_

She looked over at the clock.

'_11:15'_

'_Lucky!'_ Amu thought with a smile.

She quickly grabbed a white swimsuit.

Putting on some flip-flops, she made her way out the door.

She hummed until she got to the elevator, pressing the down arrowed button, making it glow yellow.

Suddenly, a pair of hands went over her eyes.

''I'm gonna rape you.'' Said a deep voice,

''Ikuto, cut it out.'' Amu growled.

Ikuto pouted and took his hands away.

''How'd you know,'' he demanded.

''What other guy would want to rape me?'' Amu asked with a smirk.

''Every single fucking guy on Earth, Amu,'' He stated while placing an arm around her waist.

''But, they can't have you,'' He said while nuzzling her neck.

Amu let out a giggle.

''Stop it. That tickles.'' She laughed.

Ikuto pouted and pulled away.

A ding was heard, indicating they had reached their floor. They exited the elevator and made their way into the lobby. There, they were greeted by a teacher.

''Okay, today, we're going on a cruise through seine , a very famous river that runs through the capital of France...Which is where we are...Paris!'' The teacher explained.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Amu nudged him. She nodded towards the others.

They made up and made small-talk until it was time to leave.

* * *

They boarded the cruise ship and stood on the deck.

''Okay, let me tell you how this will go,'' Started a teacher.

''We will cruise around for a while, then stop and allow you kids to swim for the remainder or the day,'' She explained.

The kids cheered.

Amu and Ikuto and the gang, we sitting in some tanning chairs on the deck.

''Well,'' Rima started.

''Let's go change, girls,'' She said.

They nodded and left for the restrooms.

Ikuto put on some black shades, and lied his head back into the seat.

''Hey Ikuto,'' Kukai asked.

''Hn,'' Ikuto replied.

''Do you love Amu?'' He asked.

''More than fucking life itself, my friend,'' He replied.

''Why don't you marry her,'' He asked.

''She's still in high-school, and we've only been dating two years,'' He explained.

''So?'' He complained.

Ikuto shrugged.

''We both think we should wait.''

Kukai huffed.

''Okay guys, we're ready.'' Rima called out.

The boys turned to their direction.

Ikuto lowered his shades as he got a closer look at Amu.

Everything went into slow motion for him.

'_What the fuck? Is this babe watch?'_

He shook his head.

Amu was wearing a simple, white, swimsuit that tried at the back of her neck, and tied at her hips.

'_That would be easy to get off...'_ Ikuto thought with a smirk.

Amu took her seat next to him again.

''I'm bored, they should let us swim.'' Amu complained.

''No, no they shouldn't.'' Ikuto shot back.

''Why?'' Amu asked.

Before he could answer, she answered for him.

''Cats don't like water...'' She trailed off.

''Exactly,'' He stated.

''But, you were swimming at the beach house last year.'' She reminded him.

''Well, that was when I was willing to do it, and on certain days my cat instincts are stronger that other days.'' He shrugged.

''Okay kids! We'll be swimming now!'' The teacher informed.

''Can you atleast hang-out near the water?'' She pleaded with an adorable pout.

He sighed.

''Fine,''

They got up and walked towards the railing, while other kids dived in.

The water was a long-way down, the boat was pretty big.

''You scared?'' Ikuto asked.

''No, are you?'' She asked back.

''No, why would I be scared?'' Ikuto asked while setting more weight over the railing.

''C'mon pretty boy!'' Amu yelled and she pushed Ikuto over the railing, then diving in herself.

Ikuto stood in a slouched, but angry position as he got up from the water.

He heard Amu's laughter. Without moving his head, his eyes moved to glare at her, they were narrowed and small.

As Amu kept laughing, Ikuto took a stiff arm, while still glaring, and dunked her head underwater.

Amu thrashed and gurgled beneath his arm.

''Not so funny now, is it?'' Ikuto asked.

He released his hand.

Amu caught her breathe and glared.

''Ass,'' She retorted.

''Wait, how can you swim?'' Ikuto asked.

Amu shrugged.

''Rima taught me.''

''Yeah, I'm pretty sure Rima taught you a lot of things...'' He trailed off.

''Sick fuck,'' Amu grumbled.

''Amu!'' Nagihiko called.

Amu turned and swam towards him.

''Yeah,'' She asked.

''I think I know what you mean by 'looking lower','' He started.

Amu's breath hitched.

''I have to _lower_ my standards in girls?'' He asked.

Amu smacked him lightly.

''No, stupid,'' Amu retorted.

''Just...you know what? You'll get it sooner or later,'' she said with a wave of her hand.

Amu felt something brush beneath her.

She stiffened.

''H-Hey, there are no sharks here right?'' She asked.

''Amu...this is a river...not an ocean...however there are smaller types of sharks that _are_ able to live in rivers, depending on where it is...'' Nagihiko said thoughtfully.

Amu wasn't paying much attention to Nagihiko, rather to the thing crawling up her legs. Soon after, she felt pressure on the bottom of her thighs. She was suddenly shot up in the air.

''Yay, I caught one.'' Ikuto exclaimed.

''I-I-IKUTO!'' Amu yelled.

''Yeah?'' he replied.

Amu was on his shoulders, he was holding her ankles while she gently held to the back of his neck.

He began to swing her around.

''I'm gonna fry you up gewd,'' Ikuto stated.

''Kids! We must return to the hotel now,'' The teacher informed.

Everyone got aboard and they made their way back to they're suites.

* * *

Days passed until it was finally time to leave Paris.

Ikuto had dropped Amu off at her house before leaving for his.

''Bye, see you tomorrow,'' Amu said while giving his a kiss.

''Yeah, later,'' He said before speeding off to his own house.

Amu entered her house and set her things down before taking a glance at the calendar.

'_GRADUATION TODAY!'_

She had marked that weeks ago, her graduation was tomorrow.

Amu sighed and she grabbed a pillow and hugging it to her chest before falling back on the couch.

'_This will be one hell of a graduation'_ she thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Ikuto lay sprawled across his bed, thinking of today's events.

'_Do you love Amu?' _

Kukai's words replayed in his mind.

'_Why don't you marry her?'_

Ikuto took out a small black box from his pocket and opened it. He closed it with a _'clak'_ and rest the edge or it on his bottom lip.

He sighed.

'_Tomorrow will be one hell of a graduation'_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Thanks for reading! and btw, don't hate me because I am young D: It'll make me sad face. Anyway, I am really glad for the people who showed constant support and reviewed. I love you guys soo much!**

**Ikuto: why not wait untilt eh last chapter to get all mushy?**

**Yumiko: Dude, that's like 5% of how I'm actually gonna be at the last chapter.**

**Amu: Thanks for reading plz R+R!**


	35. One hell of a Graduation

**Yumiko: Last chapter guys! D; I love all my reviewers, you're all amazing! now that this story is done, I'll be finishing up ''Her true feelings'' then start working on my other stories. I hope my reviewers will follow me with the other stories I write. Once, again I love you all, you were all very supportive!**

**Ikuto: Wewt! Sex scene!**

**Amu: -sigh- Enjoy the last chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

''OH MY GOD! WHERE'S MY GOWN? ,'' Amu screamed, running down the hall.

''Amu, honey, calm down, it's on the couch.'' Her mother assured.

Amu sighed in relief.

She grabbed her gown and headed up to her room.

After changing, she looked herself in the mirror.

She wore a cute, red satin, strapless cocktail dress with boned bodice. The hem hits at mid-thigh, with a fitted drop waist, and flattering poufy bubble skirt with pull-ups, and a fully-lined, detachable ribbon that hangs slightly loose on the waist, having one side slightly higher than the other. (if you can't picture it, search: strapless red satin cocktail dress with bubble skirt on Google and look at the pictures, should be the first red one you see ;])

To top it off she had black ruffled heels. (Search: Lamis02 Ruffle Tiered to see the shoes. Should be the first pair of black shoes.)

Amu's hair was left down and she had small continuous curls that flowed to her shoulders. ( sort of like a wavy/curly look.)

She put her blue gown over her clothes, as well as putting on her cap.

A few minutes later, she heard a car honk.

She looked out her balcony window, only to see Ikuto, waving to her from his car.

Smiling, she ran out of her room, and jumped off the steps.

''Bye, see you at the ceremony!'' She called before running out the door.

She tumbled into Ikuto's car and sighed.

''Stressed?'' He asked.

''Yes...why weren't you this stressed?'' She asked.

He shrugged.

''I didn't care'' He said with a smirk.

Amu rolled her eyes.

Ikuto started driving to Amu's school, speeding past other drivers.

''Excited for college?'' He asked her.

''Yes! Four whole years with you, how can I not be excited? ,'' She squealed.

He smiled in return, keeping his eyes on the road.

Within a few minutes, they were in front of Amu's school.

Amu rushed out of the car, and started to run to the stage.

''DAMN HIGH HEELS! ,'' She yelled.

Ikuto chuckled before picking Amu up bridal-style and walking towards the stage.

Amu huffed.

"I swear, these things are a torture device,'' She said while pouting.

Ikuto walked her to the stage, setting her down at the bottom of the steps.

She gave him a quick and short kiss on the lips before turning sharply, and walking up the steps to her seat.

Ikuto sighed before patting his pocket, feeling a small box. He shook his head before taking his seat.

He watched Amu, she was talking to one of her classmates. She noticed her stare, and turned to him, smiling, before continuing her conversation with her friend.

A little while after, Utau joined him.

''So, she's finally graduating, huh?'' She said while taking the seat next to him.

''Hm,'' Ikuto replied.

''When are you going to ask her? ,'' Utau questioned.

He frowned.

''Not sure, need the right moment,'' He shrugged.

Suddenly, he smirked.

''Ikuto, What's with that look?'' Utau asked him.

''Nothing, I'll be right back.'' He said before leaving his seat.

He walked towards the principal, whispering in his ear.

The principal spared a glance at Amu before shaking Ikuto's hand excitedly, agreeing.

He walked back to his seat next to Utau, proud of himself.

''What did you do?'' Utau asked.

''Why is it, when I talk to someone, I've always done something wrong?'' Ikuto asked feigning hurt.

Utau shrugged.

''Because you're a sick fuck,''

The ceremony began shortly after.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I'm graduating! WOOHOO!

FINALLY!

The principal came up and started a boring speech that he gave every year.

After he was finished, our valedictorian came up and began speaking about the future.

It was boring really.

After the valedictorian spoke, the principal came up to the podium again.

''Now, I'd like to invite a former valedictorian of this school to say a few words.'' The principal said.

My eyes widened as Ikuto got out of his seat.

What is he planning?

Well, this is Ikuto. I wouldn't be surprised if he came up to talk about gangbanging.

''Hello, as many of you may know I was the valedictorian two years ago,'' He started.

''This year, my girlfriend, Amu Hinamori, Is graduating.'' Ikuto said.

Everyone turned their heads toward me.

I blushed and shrunk down into my seat.

He smirked before continuing.

''We've been dating for just about three years now, and everyone has been bugging us on when we plan to tie the knot.'' Ikuto informed.

He reached his hand down to pat his pocket.

''I've been questioned on whether I love her or not, and I do, believe me,'' He began.

''And, now that she's out of school, I can finally ask her the question I've been wanting to ask her all year.''

He walked towards me and grabbed both of my hands, then lifted me out of my seat. He pulled me to the front of the stage. He caressed both my hands before kneeling on one knee. My eyes widened.

OH MY GOD.

WHAT IS HE DOING!

DASGFHSD;JFVBGFVBLJSDVBHASD

JESUS.

NOT PREPARED, NOT PREPARED.

SPASMS.

PMS.

OCD.

GYAAAHHHH!

''Amu,'' He began.

''Will you be my lawfully wedded fuck buddy-wife...I said wife,'' He trailed off.

I laughed as tears began brimming in my eyes.

''Yes, yes, yes, yes! ,'' I cried.

He took out the small black box form his pocket, and took a pink-diamond ring out, slipping it onto my finger.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hands around his neck and held him tightly as I cried in happiness.

''I love you, Amu.'' He whispered to me.

''I love you too...'' I trailed off.

He pulled away from me to look at my face, before kissing me deeply.

I participated happily.

I heard cheers and applause. People were yelling congratulations to us.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Nagihiko stared at Rima with a determined look. Rima, who was seated next to him, was blushing madly at his stare.

''What? ,'' She asked.

Nagihiko placed his hands on her shoulders before placing his lips on her. Rima tensed for a minute, but soon responded.

Ikuto and Amu pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at each other. He picked her up bridal-style and walked her to the principal.

The principal handed Amu her diploma.

''May your life together be full of happiness.'' He said to them.

Amu nodded before grabbing her diploma and raising it in the air.

There was another roar of applause.

_~*Two Years Later*~_

Amu and Ikuto sat next to each other in their home economics class while the teacher explained how to properly cook Chicken stir fry. They weren't really paying attention though. They were doodling on each other's note books, writing cute things to one another or drawing goofy faces.

The bell rung, indicating they could leave. Amu and Ikuto picked up their books, leaving the classroom to drive home.

They lived together now, but they were not married. They were engaged. They made a promise to get married after they were both done with school.

After arriving home, they were greeted by a big dog, atleast four years in age, who barked and jumped on the two.

Amu giggled.

''Yuuki! I missed you so much,'' She said while hugging the dog.

Ikuto plopped himself on the couch, sprawled across it, with one hand behind his head, and the other holding the remote.

The dog barked happily, running out of the room, to do God knows what to wreck the house.

Amu walked into the living room to where Ikuto was, and sat on Ikuto's lower torso.

Ikuto stared Amu up and down.

''What? ,'' Amu asked.

''You're dangerously close to certain _area_.'' Ikuto said to her seductively.

''Am I now?'' Amu pretended to be innocent.

Ikuto reached an arm to trace random shapes on her stomach.

''Amu...'' Ikuto trailed off with puppy dog eyes.

Amu blushed.

''Bedroom? '' She suggested.

Ikuto immediately brightened up. He sat up, taking Amu off of him, then hoisted her over his shoulders.

He ran to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He threw her on the bed.

''H-Hey! Be gentler! '' She cried out.

Ikuto dove his lips onto hers and pulled away after a few seconds.

''Sorry, I just love you so much.'' He admitted.

Amu smiled before bringing his head down so she met his lips.

Ikuto's hand flew to Amu's right breast, lightly squeezing it through her clothes.

Amu moaned, adding vibrating sensations to Ikuto mouth. He groaned in reply, struggling to get Amu's shirt off.

Once that was down, he unclasped her bra, throwing it to God knows where.

His mouth engulfed one breast, while the other was treated by his hand. He flicked the already pink nub with his tongue, doing the same to the other with his fingers. He sucked on her breast, roughly, but she didn't mind. He switched, giving the same treatment to the other.

Amu arched her back.

''Ikuto...'' She moaned, grabbing the back of his head.

He stopped sucking on her breasts and trailed his tongue down her stomach, reaching the rim of her jean skirt.

Pulling it off with his teeth, he threw it along with the other clothes.

He touched her through her panties, stroking her clitoris with his finger.

He pulled off her panties, discarding them with the rest.

He opened her folds slightly, giving him enough space to lean down and plunge his tongue into her core.

''Ikuto! ,'' Amu cried, arching her back further.

As Ikuto tongue-fucked the poor girl, he used his finger to repeatedly flick her clitoris, giving her more waves of pleasure.

She began to shake violently, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

She soon came into his mouth.

After she rode out her climax, Ikuto pulled away, licking her juice off of his lips.

''You taste sweet, Amu,'' He purred.

She blushed.

''No fair, I'm naked, you should be too.'' Amu pouted.

He chuckled before taking off his clothes. He sat next to Amu on the bed.

He kissed her deeply, snaking his tongue into her mouth.

His fingers trailed down to her pussy, slowly inching toward her opening. Ikuto plunged his fingers into her, making her cry out. He silenced her with another kiss.

Amu's hand wrapped around his shaft, slowly pumping him.

He groaned, urging her forward.

He moved his fingers faster, while using his thumb to graze over her clitoris.

Amu squeezed his base before moving her hand up to rub the head.

Just as they both came, Ikuto pulled away.

''Onto the main event,'' He said with a smirk.

Amu got on her hands and knees on the bed, presenting her to him.

Ikuto got behind her, and slowly pushed in, savouring the feeling.

Amu moaned out loud, causing him to groan.

Everytime they had sex, she was still so tight, not that he was complaining.

He pulled out, before pushing back in slightly harder.

His speed began to increase, causing the bed to rock with his movements.

He leaned onto Amu's back, causing her to slowly lower herself on the bed.

Soon, her front half was lying completely on the bed, while her butt arched up as Ikuto pounded into her.

''Ikuto, faster! ,'' Amu cried out.

He complied, pounding himself harder into her.

She came, but Ikuto wasn't down.

With him still inside, he lied on his back, moving Amu's hips up and down his pole.

Soon, she did it by herself, thrusting up and done in front of him.

''Amu,'' Ikuto groaned.

''I'm going to cum...'' He trailed off.

''Me...Too,'' Amu panted.

''IKUTO! ,'' Amu yelled as she climaxed.

''AMU! ,'' Ikuto yelled while he grabbed her hips and held her down onto him as he rode out his climax.

Amu got off him, and lay down in front of his shaft.

''Oh no, you're covered in cum, let me clean it up,'' Amu said seductively.

She circled her tongue around the tip, swivelling it expertly.

She pushed down further, taking most of him into her mouth.

Amu moved her head up and down his cock, sucking.

Ikuto grabbed her hair, pushing her head down, making her take more.

Ikuto began to move Amu's head up and down his cock, setting the pace he wanted.

He soon came in Amu's mouth, and she happily drank it all.

She snuggled up to him under the covers, laying a hand across his chest.

''I love you, Ikuto...'' Amu said to him.

Ikuto's arm was under Amu's head, acting as a pillow.

He began playing with the ends of her hair.

''I love you too, Amu.'' He said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

~*5 years later*~

''It's not fair, they all look like you.'' Amu pouted.

''And, that's a bad thing?'' Ikuto , the 28 year old, questioned.

''No, but I want one to look similar to me!'' Amu argued.

''Hey, Asami has you eyes, your fashion sense, and your personality.'' Ikuto defended.

''Yeah but she has your hair, your smirk, and Hikaru is an exact replica of you! ,'' She retorted.

''Well, maybe the next one will look like you.'' Ikuto assured.

''If it's a girl,'' Amu shot back.

He walked over to his 26 year old, two months pregnant wife, Amu Tsukiyomi.

''It will be, I just know.'' Ikuto said while kissing the top of her head.

Amu wrapped her arms around his torso.

''Better be...'' She mumbled.

''Yay! ,'' They heard a small voice cheer.

Amu and Ikuto looked out the window, only to see the four-year-old Hikaru, giving a piggy-back to the two-year-old Asami.

''Asa loves Onii-chan!'' She cheered.

Amu and Ikuto smiled.

Soon, a buzzing sound was heard.

Amu took a pager out of her pocket.

She sighed.

''I have to go, emergency call at work.''

Ikuto gave her a small kiss on the lips.

''I understand.''

* * *

~*10 years later *~

''Why dad! ,'' Asami cried.

''you can't go out with him, that's final.'' Ikuto grunted.

'' But, he's so princely! ,'' Asami declared with stars in her eyes.

''More the reason not to let you,'' Ikuto argued.

''Fine,'' Asami huffed. She went upstairs into her room.

''AH! YOU PERVERT, WHY ARE YOU HERE? ,'' Asami cried.

Ikuto got up.

''Who the hell is in my daughter's room? ,'' Ikuto yelled.

Amu put a hand on his shoulder.

''Ikuto, you used to visit me in the night too, let her experience the same wonderful thing.'' Amu gave him a smile.

Ikuto sighed.

''Daddy! ,'' A little voice called.

''Ari! ,'' He yelled while scooping her into his arms.

The nine-and-a-half year old snuggled up to her dad, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

''Never grow up, Ari.'' Ikuto said while planting kisses on her face.

She smiled brightly, her golden eyes shimmering.

Ikuto lifted her into the air.

Her pink hair bounced.

''You look exactly like your mom, you beautiful child.'' Ikuto said while bringing her down closer to him, nuzzling her face.

Yuuki, the 14-year-old dog barked, announcing his coming into the room.

''Yuuki-chan! ,'' Ari giggled.

Ikuto put Ari down and let her run to Yuuki, kneeling down to pet the old dog.

''We should get him a girlfriend.'' Ikuto said to Amu.

Amu nodded.

''We'll go to a breeder this weekend.''

''Speaking of girlfriends, is Hikaru still on his date?'' Ari asked.

Both Amu and Ikuto nodded.

Ari ran up the steps to her room, having Yuuki follow behind her.

Ikuto and Amu sighed, having some time to themselves.

Ikuto began to kiss her, and Amu responded.

They flopped onto the couch together, snuggling in each other's arms.

''You know, it seemed like at one point, our love never was meant to be...'' Amu trailed off aloud.

''But, we made it happen, and I'm glad we did.'' He responded.

Amu nodded in agreement.

''Oh, we have to go to Nagihiko's and Rima's anniversary party tomorrow.'' Amu stated.

''Oh yeah, how long have they been married?'' Ikuto asked.

''Two, three years.'' Amu replied.

''Isn't Rima pregnant?'' Ikuto asked.

''Yup. And Utau is pregnant with her second.'' Amu held up two fingers.

Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips, snaking his tongue past her lips.

''Amu, I want another kid...'' Ikuto trailed off between their kiss.

Amu nodded.

''I have no problem with that.'' She giggled.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch, whispering I love you's to each other.

* * *

**Yumiko: The end!**

**Ikuto: -stuffing face with popcorn- THFAT WASH BOOTIFUL**

**Amu: What the fuck is wrong with your english?**

**Ikuto: POPCERN IN MAH MOUF.**

**Yumiko: LOLOLOL, kay. PLz review!**


End file.
